Imprinted A Seth imprint story
by Sarah246
Summary: Seth imprints on the new girl. But something's not right... What dark secrets is she hiding?
1. Preface

**I give you Imprinted, fully Betaed and fabby. Thanks a lot to Kaysi my amazing Beta.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**IMPRINTED**

**The Seth and Mia story**

PREFACE

_The first thing I remember is the darkness, I hear a dripping sound and I know it's not water. The bounds on my arms and cold and metal, they cut my skin every time I heal. There's no use screaming, no use yelling for help; no one can hear me, no one will care. The light flashes, blinding me. I close my eyes hoping for the darkness again, but the light shines deeper than my lids. I know what's coming next. He speaks, but I don't listen, I don't care; I know what will happen. The metal snaps around my head holding it down. I can't move, I can't look... My fists tremble. Calm, I must be calm. Deep breaths; in through the nose, out through the mouth. Breathe Mia, just breathe. I close my eyes for the last time… His face flashes through my mind; it comforts me that his face is the last I will see. 'Seth'… I whisper in my head. 'I love you… '_


	2. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings **

**Mia**

Argh! Why is she doing this to me? Taking me away from my beautiful – sunny! – home in Australia and shipping me off to America, to a tiny town called Forks. I hated the cold, the rain, the constant cover of cloud. The sun was in the sky for a reason, why cover it up with cloud?.

At least I wasn't alone; I had my sister Maggie with me. Maggie was only 5 months younger than me and 5 years more experienced; in all fairness she was a slut. But she doesn't care; that's what I loved about her. She was always so sure of herself, always so confident and she didn't let anyone get in her face.

Maggie squeezed my hand as we pulled up at our new house. We'd been driving for hours down the twisting and turning roads of Folks that led us to some reservation called La Push. Maggie had giggled when mum told her the name of our new home; Maggie had such a dirty mind.

My mother was in the car in front of us, I had refused to go in the same car as her, as far as I was concerned, my mother was public enemy number one.

She stepped out of the car and flung her hands in the air, showing us our new house. It wasn't like the other houses around here, it was big; – not that I'm a snob – all the other houses I had seen were small, maybe one, two bedroom houses. I knew just by looking at the house that we were going to stand out here like a neon sign in a dark ally.

"Don't you just love it?" I heard my mother squeal as Maggie got out of the car.

"It's great mum!" Maggie said, running over to hug her.

Maggie wasn't exactly happy about leaving Australia… Until she saw the big group of guys standing in the parking lot near the beach. She pretended not to pay attention to them, but as soon as we were out of view she squealed like a little girl and told me to drive faster. I, on the other hand couldn't believe my eyes. These boys were maybe 17 years old, some looked younger, but boy were they huge! They would have towered over me and they were rock hard muscle from top to toe. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were all brothers; except there were like 20 of them.

I sighed and slid out of the car. My mum came up and hugged me tight. "I'm sorry baby. But you know why I had to do this." She whispered into my hair. I slung my arm around her waist.

"I know Mum… I know." I whispered back, breaking the hug and walking into the house.

Maggie was already looking around the newly furbished house; touching everything as she went. She raced up the stairs, two seconds later I heard a scream. My head snapped toward the sound, Mum came rushing through the door.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Miiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa you HAVE to come and see this! You just have to!" She screamed from the top of the stairs. I looked at my mum and she smiled, pushing me in the right direction. I walked slowly up the stairs.

Maggie was waiting at the top, jumping up and down. When I reached her she swung open the door to revile what looked like her room. I rolled my eyes.

"There's more." She said laughing at me. She pulled me along beside her, across the room through another door; this led to a bathroom. There were two sinks, a shower, a bath and toilet. Maggie's things were placed on one side of the bathroom and mine on the other. There was another door across the room; Maggie dragged me through it. The room was white, with a massive, king size, black bed pushed up against a black feature wall.

"This is your room." Maggie said, throwing herself on to the bed. "We share a bathroom. Oh Mi, isn't it just so awesome!" She yelped, jumping up and hugging me.

Maggie and I had always shared a room, even though our old house was 4 bedrooms big. Mum always said that we could never sleep apart; even as babies. It was weird having a bedroom to myself. I hoped Maggie wouldn't bring random guys home, now she had her own bedroom.

Maggie reached out and grabbed my hand. "Hey… I'll race ya! First one to unpack wins! Then we'll go to the beach!" She said smiling at me.

We were in such a rush to leave Australia that we only packed our clothes, Mum had told us that everything would be sorted out when we got to Forks; and she wasn't lying.

"I think I'll unpack later, I need to go for a walk… we've been in the car too long." I sighed looking out the window; at least it wasn't raining… Yet.

"Okay." Maggie sung and skipped down stairs. I followed slowly breathing in and out; this house smelt funny… It didn't smell like home.

"Mum! Going to the beach!" I yelled slamming the door. I bundled into the car and pulled out the drive way; trying to remember how to get to the beach.

It was about two in the afternoon when I finally reached the beach, I was surprised that it wasn't too hard to find. I stepped out of the car only to have ten pairs of eyes staring at me. 'Great…' I thought to myself. The eyes followed me as I walked down the path, I could have sworn I heard one of them gasp. I walked along the rocky shore until I found a sea bleached log sticking out of the shore. I sat on it with a thud.

I wondered what the time is in Australia; honestly I didn't really care. I flipped open my phone and dialled my best friends number. I rang three times before she answered.

"WHAT!" She yelled hoarsely. Oh crap, I must have woken her.

"Maddy." I breathed. "It's me."

"Oh Mia!" She cried. "I've been waiting for you to call. Oh my god, how are you?"

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Honestly…" She answered.

A small sobbed slipped from my lips. "I hate it here Mad!" I wept into the phone. "It's cold and wet and the sun never shines! I'm sitting on a tree and I think my bums wet!" Small tears dripped down my face and onto my jeans.

"Wait… Your sitting in a tree?" Maddy asked, holding back a laughed.

I laughed once. "No, I'm sitting on a log, on the beach."

"Ohhhhh."

I laughed again. "I miss you Madda."

"I miss you too sis." She whispered. "Call me later 'kay."

"'Kay. Get some sleep." I whispered and hung up.

My phone beeped a few times. I flipped it open.

_New message from: Madddaaaa!_

'_Best friends always yeah?_

_XO'_

I hit reply.

'_Forever and ever._

_xx'_

I slid down the trunk so I was sitting on the ground, it was wet but I didn't care. I curled up into a ball and shoved my head into my knees, tears slowly streamed down my face.

"Are you okay?" The honey smooth voice asked me. I hadn't heard anyone approached me, his voice made me jump. "I'm sorry!" He said, he sounded so sincere. "I don't mean to butt in, but I saw you sitting here and it looked like you were crying and…." He cut himself off. I felt him sit beside me, heat radiating from his body.

I tilted my head to see who the beautiful voice belonged to, my eyes only saw a muscles bulging out of a black shirt. I lifted my head to look at his face. My mouth slid open and instantly snapped it shut. His voice matched his face perfect. His perfect jaw line was tight with worry, his cheek bones where set just right under his golden brown skin; I had a sudden urge to touch them. My eyes drifted to his chocolate brown eyes which sparkled like diamonds, his thick black brows creased into his forehead when he saw my tear streaked cheeks. I wiped my face with my sleeve.

"I'm fine." I whispered cringing at my accent. "Just home sick you know…" Shut up Mia, you'll started babbling soon. I smiled softly and dragged my eyes away from his face.

Oh my god…


	3. Chapter 2

**Imprint**

**Seth**

The loud music thundered over Jacob's voice, we all leaned over to see where it was coming from. A small black Mini rolled into the lot a few metres from us, a second later the music cut off. The windows were tinted so dark you couldn't see inside, but my heart was racing. I stretched my neck to get a better look at the girl getting out of the car. Her hair was a light brown colour, red streaks flowing through it; it was piled up on her head in a messy bun. A small smile played on her lips as her eyes roamed the beach, she sighed softly and started to walk down the path, our eyes followed. Her eyes flickered towards us, everything changed at that moment…

Everything was brighter, everything was so much clearer, it didn't feel like gravity was holding me down on the earth, she was… I gasped. She was so beautiful, I needed to be close to her, to hear her voice, I wanted to follow her and cradle her in my arms and never let go.

"Oh I know that look." Embry chuckled, bringing everyone's attention back. "That's the imprint look." He laughed.

"Dude?" Jacob said, waving his hand in front of my face, I blinked twice.

"Yeah?" Was all I could manage to choke out.

"You alright?" He asked.

I just looked down the beach, watching for her. I felt odd, I felt like crying; something must be wrong. I started down the path to the beach, picking up the pace with each step. Embry laughed as I retreated.

When I reached the rocky shore, I saw her; she was sitting, curled up in a ball, her face tucked into her knees. I could tell she was crying. I half ran to her, careful not to scare her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking down at her. I know it was a stupid question, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. She jumped at the sound of my voice. "I'm sorry!" I almost yelled. "I don't mean to butt in, but I saw you sitting here and it looked like you were crying and…." I stopped myself before I started blabbing. She didn't move; oh how much I would give just to hold her, just to comfort her, to take all her fears away. I sat down next to her, she still didn't move. I wondered what she was thinking. 'What does this random freak want?' Probably, or something along those lines.

Her head tilted slightly, she was looking straight at my chest, probably thinking it would be my face; her heart started to race, beating so fast, I smiled. Her eyes wondered up my chest slowly, and then finally reached my face. I felt a little self conscious as she started studying my features. Her eyes touched mine; they were a beautiful blue, so deep, like the ocean. I noticed the tear marks on her face and frowned. She wiped her checks in response.

"I'm fine." She whispered her accent was so cute; I wondered where she was from. "Just home sick you know." Huh, so that was why I've never seen her before. She smiled softly at me, my heart started to melt. Her eyes pulled away from mine. I watched her face as she looked out into the ocean. Should I say something?

"So, just moved here?" Smooth Seth, real smooth.

She looked at me, laughter in her eyes; she was fighting to hold it back. "Yeah… From Australia."

"That explains the accent then." I said smiling. Duh Seth. I couldn't even talk to her without my brain turning to mush.

She laughed. "Yeah…" We sat in silence for a while, she shifted beside me. "So umm, what do you guys do for fun around here?" She asked looking straight into my eyes; she looked away quickly; blushing.

"Well um…" I starched my head. Apart from being a werewolf? "Sometimes we have bon…" I was cut off by her cell screaming from her back pocket. Heavy guitar and drums burst through the air, someone started screaming words I couldn't understand. She blushed a deeper red, it was so beautiful.

"Sorry." She whispered flipping open her phone. "Yeah Mags?" She asked.

"Momma needs you." The voice on the other end said.

"Why? What happened?" Fear soaked her voice.

"That bastard called! I don't know how he got her number! Dude, you should have heard it, I never knew Mum could scream that loud, she has a set of lungs on her…"

"MAGGIE!" She yelled cutting off the girl. "Is Mum okay?"

"She's crying." Maggie whispered.

Her free hand tightened into a little fist. "I'll be home soon." She hissed through her teeth.

I was on my feet before she could snap her phone shut, offering my hand so she could get up. She looked at it for a second then reached out to take it, her hand slightly shaking. "Thanks." She mumbled, getting up. She turned to walk away, I just stood there. Would I ever see her again? She took a few more steps then turned. "I'm Mia by the way." She said and walked away, her whole frame shaking.

Hmmm... Wired...

* * *

**Mia**

Sunlight flooded onto my face as someone ripped open my curtains; I groaned.

"Go away Maggie!" I groaned, pulling the cover back over my head.

"I swear Mia if you don't get ya La Tush out of bed I will kill you! We have school today!" She yelled, pulling the covers back off me and dumping them on the floor.

I sighed rolling over and curling up into a ball, back home it wouldn't bother me sleeping like this, but it was too cold here and I soon started to shiver. I groaned again and rolled out of bed. I got ready slowly, not really caring what I looked like, and people were going to stare no matter what. I bashed down the stairs. Maggie was waiting for me at the bottom, a huge grin on her face; she was looking forward to seeing all the hotties at our school.

"Are you riding in the car with me?" She asked turning to go out the door.

"Nope." I replied following her. I had a much faster way to get there.

She turned and smiled at me. "Race ya? First one to school gets $50." She held out her hand.

I grinned taking her hand in mine and shaking it once. "You're on!"

I rushed outside and stood in front of the garage, slowly I rolled open the door. There was my baby... My shiny black motorbike was the only thing taking up space in the garage. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw it, my fingers lightly brushing along the seat; it had been almost two months since I last rode it. I built it from scratch myself, taking the best pasts from the best bikes and putting them into one. My mum said I had a talent for making things work.

Maggie's screeching broke my train of thought. "HAVE YOU FINISHED EYE SEXING YOUR BIKE?! I WANNA WIN 50 BUCKS!" She revved the engine. I laughed, sliding on my helmet.

I started it up, the purr of the engine was like music to my ears, and I smiled at the sound. I walked it out so I have nose to nose with the Mini. I revved the engine once, Maggie repeated, I revved it twice, Maggie did the same. 5...4...3...2...1...GO! I sped off, leaving Maggie in my dust.

I reached the high school a few minutes before Maggie; just as I feared, everyone was staring at me. I hoped they were staring at my bike. Maggie sped up and parked next to me; I slung my leg over the seat and took off my helmet, shaking out my hair. Maggie got out of the car laughing.

"You love the attention, don't you Mi?!" She giggled.

I laughed back at her. "Only sometimes..." I admitted.

She laughed and took my hand. "Come on, let's La Push to the office."

I laughed at her. She's been making lame jokes like that since we got here. "You're a loser."

* * *

**Seth**

The engine roared down the street toward us, I had never heard such a smooth sounding motorbike in my life, the engine purred like an expensive car. We all turned, waiting for the bike to rush past and keep going, but instead it screeched into lot and parked in the corner; the black Mini followed shortly after. I knew that car... I knew who that car belonged to... My heart started to beat so fast I thought it was going to pop out of my chest.

Embry nudged me in the arm as she slid of her bike. She took off her helmet and shook her hair out; it flowed slowly to the middle of her back, the red streaks sticking out against her black jacket. She laughed and chatted to a girl who I guess was her sister; they looked a lot alike, although Mia was much more beautiful. Maggie reached out to grab Mia's hand and they walked to the office; all eyes were on them.

I entered the classroom in a daze. She was actually really here, my imprint, the girl I was designed to love. I thought about ways to talk to her, maybe I should just bump into her, or maybe I should just ask her to eat lunch with us; my thoughts were broken by two jocks.

"Did you see the new chicks?"

"Yeah bro... Sisters right?"

One of them grinned. "Yeah."

The other laughed. "Wanna bet?"

"Sure. What's at stake?"

The other thought about it. "100 bucks."

"Yeah, I'm game... And the deal breaker?"

"First one to get in motor chicks pants." He said with a wink.

The guy held out his hand ready for a shake. "Deal."

My teeth snapped together, I was ready to rip those guys head off when her voice broke my anger.

"Uhhh, this is English right?" She asked the teacher, handing her a piece of paper.

"Yes dear. You must be Mia..."

"Yeah, that's me." She said looking at the floor, blood rushed to her face, I couldn't help but smile.

"Well welcome to the school. You may take a seat next to Mr Clearwater down the back."

Wait... Did she just say my name? I looked across from me; sure enough there was an empty seat, my heart started to race again. Mia looked up to where the teacher was pointing, her eyes flickered to me and then to the ground. She blushed again. Slowly she made her way to the seat; people whispered and stared as she made her way. One of the jocks got out from his seat and pulled out her chair for her; a low growl built up in my chest.

"Thanks." She mumbled, her eyes flashed toward me again, something in my expression must have made her pay attention. She looked up and smiled at me, it was reassuring, like she was telling me she knew he was a jerk. I calmed down a little.

Englished went too slow, I watched Mia from the corner of my eye as she pretended to pay attention, she was drawing a wolf on her pad, it was howling at the moon. Impressive, I thought to myself.

The bell rang for lunch and I jumped out of my seat, I almost knocked Mia over. She just laughed and started to walk out the class.

"Hey Mia!" I yelled over the noise. She spun around to face me, a smile on her perfect face. I suddenly felt nervous, something I never felt when I was around a girl. "Ummm..." I stammered. She giggled and walked out the door, looking back to see if I was following. We walked in silence to the lunch room and lined up. She picked up a bowl of fruit salad while I piled up my tray; she looked back and giggled again. We got to the end of the line and she pulled out her wallet, I grabbed her hand, an electric shock ran through my fingers. "Let me pay." I said, pulling her softly out of the way.

"No honestly, it's fine... I...." I stuck up my hand to cut her off and paid for our food. She smiled and shook her head slowly.

"So, uhh.. Wanna sit with me?" I asked, putting my head down, I flickered my eyes to her, she was smiling.

"I should probably sit with Mags..." She said, her eyes wondering over the lunch room, our eyes came to rest on her sister surrounded by a big group of guys; she looked pretty happy there, despite all the dirty looks she was copping. "On second thoughts, I think I'll sit with you." She said nudging my arm and walking over to an empty table. "Sooo." She began, once we had sat down. "What's ya name?" She asked winking at me.

I blushed. Seth you idiot, you haven't even told her your name. "Umm, Seth." I said. Why was I so nervous? She was the girl of my dreams.

She giggled. "You sure about that?" She asked popping a piece of apple in her mouth.

I laughed. "Yeah."

"Ha, cute name." I blushed again. "You didn't answer my question yesterday."

I smiled, she remembered. "What question was that?" I asked, I was starting to her my confidence back.

She laughed. "What do you guys do around here for fun? I mean, I know I only just got here, but I'm already bored out of my brain." She giggled.

I smiled. "Well, there's not much really to do." I admitted. "You could always go to Port Angeles, see a movie." She made a face so I continued. "There's a few bonfires on the beach sometimes, that's always fun.... Or you could go cliff diving..." I said laughing.

Her eyes lit up. "Like diving off a cliff?" She asked her eyes wide with excitement. I nodded and smiled. She grabbed my arm, I sighed inwardly. "You HAVE to take me cliff diving!" She said.

I laughed. "How about we just hang out for a bit, before you put your life in my hands. We could hang out after school... If you wanted." I looked at her hopefully.

She was smiling at me. "Seth..." She began looking at her hands. "This might sound kinda weird, but I would trust you with my life." She said laughing nervously.

I smiled and reached out to take her hand, I wound my fingers in her. She light squeezed my fingers and went back to eating; her cheeks burning bright red.


	4. Chapter 3

**True Love **

**Mia**

_Being with Seth was effortless. He was, at the very least, the most perfect guy I had ever met. After that first day at school, we were almost never apart; our relationship was slow forming, which didn't bother either of us. We began as friends, but had decided that we didn't want to wait, the feelings we had for each other was too strong to merely stay friends. I remember that night; it will stay in my memory for as long as I live._

It was a cold Saturday night, and there was a bonfire party raging on the beach. Drunken teens were laughing loudly and dancing to the upbeat music blaring loudly from the sand. Ever since Maggie had stepped on the La Push scene it had been nonstop partying; which suited her just fine, she was a social butterfly. She had taken a liking to Brady, which was great; he was a good guy, but bit shy, but her adored my sister and I adored him for that.

"Wanna walk?" Seth whispered in my ear, I was cuddled up to his side, keeping warm against his boiling hot skin.

"Sure." I replied, getting up and brushing myself off.

Seth picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, I giggled and screamed playfully, hoping he would never put me down. He walked up the path and into the lot. He went over to the Mini that Maggie had driven down; he placed me on the bonnet of the car, keeping his hands on my waist, mine stayed on his shoulders. He was standing between my legs, my whole body tingled.

"There's something I want to tell you Mia..." He began, looking straight into my eyes. My breathing became uneven. "I like you... A lot..." I took a deep breath when he spoke those words. "No actually Mia, I love you..." My heart did a little twist. "And I know you feel the same way about me." I nodded. Now I understood why he was so nervous before, but the few beers he had drunken had given him his confidence back.

I pressed my palm to his chest; it was burning hot with fever, like the rest of his body. "Let's skip the awkward part Seth." I whispered leaning in. He seemed to catch my drift and reached up to cup my face in his massive hands. Our lips crushed together, my hands found their way up his neck and I knotted my fingers into his hair; his hands slowly moved down my back and to my waist, pulling me closer. Our lips moved in perfect timing, my tongue slowly traced his lips; he sighed and slowly placed the tip of his tongue in my mouth. I pulled myself closer; my bum was half way off the bonnet of the car.

Someone coughed behind Seth; I broke the kiss and planted one on his lips quickly, looking over his shoulder to see Brady, cradling my sister in his arms.

"Sorry to interrupt." He laughed. "But you might want to get her home before she starts throwing up again." He nodded to Maggie; she was asleep in his arms. I looked at my sister; she was still clutching an empty vodka bottle. I smiled at her; she never used to be much of a drinker, a slut yes, but not a drinker. I unlocked the door and Brady put her inside, carefully sliding the seat belt over her.

I turned to Seth. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up so I was eye-level with him, my feet dangling.

"You're a freak." I laughed. "Honestly, who grows this tall?" I said tapping his nose.

He laughed. "Shut up."

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Will you come over tomorrow?" I asked.

He kissed me back. "Sure."

I kissed him one last time. "I love you Seth Clearwater." I whispered, my lips brushing along his.

"I love you too Mia Smith." He whispered back. I cringed at my last name. Seth set me down on the ground and I slowly walked to the other side of the car.

"Call me and I'll come over." Seth said turning to go back down the path, he then turned back and blew me a kiss. I sighed and got into the car.

My mum didn't really mind us being out, as long as we were back at a reasonable time. She knew that I could protect my sister better than anyone else ever could, so as long as we were together, she never freaked. I carried Maggie up the stairs, she was so heavy! And I plonked her on her bed, taking off her shoes. I got a bucket, towels and some water. I tucked her in and climbed in next to her, ready to help when she woke up.

It felt like I had just closed my eyes when Maggie started shaking me.

"MIA!" She whispered loudly. "I love you!" She said. The vodka must be still wearing off.

"Maggie, go back to sleep." I whispered.

"Nah, I wanna talk." She said wiggling over so the side of her body was touching mine. We were both laying on our stomachs with our arms tightly tucked in under our bodies.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I sighed.

She cleared her throat, clearly embarrassed. "I didn't sleep with... Brady... Did I?" She whispered, concerned glistened in her eyes.

I giggled. "No sweet pea, you didn't." She sighed with relief next to me. "You really like him don't you?" She nodded I put a mock shocked face on and gasped. "My slutty sister actually likes someone? What has the world come to?" I laughed.

She hit me playfully. "Shut up." She giggled.

We lay in silence for a while. "So, you and Seth hey?" She asked nudging me.

I shrugged. "Still early days." I said trying to hide my real emotion.

"Oh don't bullshit me Mi! You loooooooove him." I giggled. There was a pause. "Have you told him yet?" She whispered taking my hand.

My face went hard, all the blood rushed from it. "There's nothing to tell." I hissed turning my head away.

"Oh Mi, don't be like that! I was only asking." Maggie whined. "I won't bring it up again... Promise!"

I turned back to her. "Promise?" I asked. She nodded. I looked more clearly at her, her face pale white. "Mags... Are you okay?"

She shook her head, turning; making it just in time as she threw her guts up.

* * *

"HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER?!" My mother's screams drifted up the stairs. Maggie stirred, I smoothed down her hair. "YOU ARE A FREAK! ROT IN HELL!" She screamed her voice on the border of hysteria.

I slid out of bed, tip-toeing down the stairs. My mother was sitting at the kitchen table sobbing. I snuggled my way into her arms, perching on her knee.

"Momma? What happened?"

"He keeps calling and calling. He won't stop Mia, he just won't." She whispered sobbing. "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry."

I grabbed her face in both of my hands. "Momma, I will never EVER let anything happen to you and Maggie, I swear. Even if it means..." She cut me off by standing. She began to pace in front of me.

"Mia, don't you dare think that! My job is to protect you!" She knelt beside me, holding my hands in hers. "You listen to me Mia, listen to me... If I tell you to run, you run. I don't care where you are or who you are with, you just run and you don't stop. Promise me Mia, promise me you will do that."

"Momma, I..."

"Promise me!" She sobbed.

I looked at her in disbelief. "I promised." I whispered slowly.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Did you have fun last night?"

I felt the blood rush to my face. "Yeah, it was good."

She stood up and went to the stove; she began whisking eggs in a big bowl. "Get Mags up, breakfast will be ready soon."

I turned to go upstairs, but stoped and turned back around. "Momma?" She looked up. "Do you mind if I invite someone over for breakfast?"

She laughed. "Of course I don't mind."

I smiled. "Thanks." I paused turning again. "You might want to make some more... He eats ALOT!" I giggled and run up the stairs before she could say anything.

'_Cause I'm not alone, with the touch of your hand I am whole again.'_

I rushed to my room, my phone was screaming with my favourite All That Remains song, which meant only one person. I jumped onto it at the last second.

"Seth?" I breathed.

He laughed; my heart did a little flip. "Yeah Mi-mi, it's me. What you doing?" His stupid nickname for me never failed to make me smile.

"I just got up. What about you?"

He laughed again. "I've been up for ages... I was just thinking about you actually."

I laughed. "Good." There was a sort silence, I could tell he was smiling on the other end. "So umm... Are you coming over or not?" I asked smiling.

"Now?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah..." I began. "You can come over for breakfast... Meet my mum." I added slyly.

His laughed nervously. "Really?"

I sighed. "Why not." I giggled and hung up.

"MIA! GET MAGGIE DOWN HERE, I HAVE TO TALK TO HER." Mum yelled up the stairs.

I made my way to Maggie's bedroom; she was hidden under the covers and pillows. I shook her a little; she was a light sleeper so it didn't take long to wake her.

"Wha? Wha?" She said wiping her eyes.

"Momma wants to talk to you, sweetie, and breakfast is ready."

She groaned. "I think I'm going to puke again." I grabbed the bucket, shoving it under her nose. She pushed it away. "On second thoughts, I think I could manage some eggs." She smiled and tip-toed to the stairs.

* * *

The door bell rang and my heart kicked up a gear. I rushed down the stairs. "I'LL GET IT!" I yelled falling over my own feet. I fell into the door, Seth gasped on the other side.

"Mia?" He asked urgently.

I swung open the door, holding my head; I could feel the lump appearing under my skin. "Hey." I breathed.

He took hold of my hand, entwining our fingers. With his other hand he brushed his fingers along the bump. "You okay babe?"

I sighed. "Yeah, just fell into the door." The blood rushed to my cheeks. He barked out a laugh. I punched him playfully in the arm. "Shut up, not everyone can be as graceful as you!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer, I took a quick intake of breath, he was so warm. "I'm sorry baby." He whispered in my ear. He kissed just under my earlobe. I giggled.

"It doesn't hurt there." I breathed. He began to kiss the line of my jaw; a tiny moan escaped my lips. "It doesn't hurt there either." I had forgotten how to breathe, my head began to spin. He softly kissed my lips. My hands slid up his muscular arms, leaving goose bumps as they went, and locked around his neck. He pulled away. "The pain's not going away." I whispered as loud as I could. He kissed my lips again and then my nose. I shook my head. He took my face into his hands and kissed me firmly on the forehead. "That's better." I sighed. I untangled myself from him, taking only his hand. I led him into the kitchen. Maggie and my mum weren't there. "Sit, I'll be right back." I said, kissing his cheek and I walked out of the room.

* * *

**Seth**

'_You gotta tell her man.'_ Jacobs's voice was in my head, I was glad he was the only one running today. I was on my way to Mia's house, I was meant to be meeting her mum today.

'_Yeah I know, but I wouldn't know what to say.'_ I admitted.

He laughed. _'Just do what Paul did and phase in front of her.'_

I chuckled at the memory. _'Yeah, so she can pass out like Rachael did.'_

'_She's stronger than that, I reckon she could take it.'_

He was right Mia was pretty brave, she could throw around a bike better than Jake_. 'HEY!'_ Jake thought.

'_Sorry man, but she can.'_ I thought smiling.

'_You're only saying that 'cause she's your imprint.'_

I laughed. _'Whatever makes you sleep better at night.'_ I thought and phased back. I got dressed and walked the rest of the way to Mia's. Yeah it was a bit annoying to carry around a full set of clothes, but I couldn't really show up in just my old cut off sweats.

My heart started to race as I stepped up the stairs. I reached out to ring the bell, my heart thudded against my chest. What if her mum opened the door? I recoiled my hand back.

Argh! Seth stop being a wuss, this is your imprints family; you're going to love them. I reached out and ran the door bell.

"I'LL GET IT!" Mia yelled. I heard her thump down the stairs. Her footsteps got closer as she ran to the door, I smiled. There was a loud thump on the other side of the door.

"Mia?" I asked, what if she was hurt.

The door swung open. Mia standing in the middle of the doorway, her forehead was red and swelling, she looked so beautiful. "Hey." She breathed.

I took her hand. The swelling on her head got worse; I brushed it with my fingers. "You okay babe?" I asked, it looked like it really hurt.

She sighed. "Yeah, just fell into the door." She blushed, the colour looked so right against her brown hair, she was perfect. I laughed. She punched me in the arm, but it felt like a fly landing on my skin. "Shut up, not everyone can be as graceful as you."

I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer, she took a quick breath. "I'm so sorry baby." I whispered in her ear. I gently kissed her under her earlobe.

Kissing Mia was like being in our own little world, it was like no one else was there and no one else mattered. As long as I had Mia here in my arms, I didn't want anything or anyone else; my life was complete.

She sighed and untangled herself from me, I wanted so much just to pull her close to me again, but she dragged me to the kitchen. I half expected Maggie and her mum to be sitting at the table, but the room was empty. Mia looked around confused; she must have expected them to be in there too. "Sit." She said. "I'll be right back." She kissed my cheek and walked out the room.

Almost as soon as Mia had left, Maggie walked in the room, her eyes rimmed red; you could tell she'd been crying. She looked at me shocked, and then recovered. "Oh! Hey Seth." She said wiping her eyes.

"Hey Mags." I said. Another woman walked into the room, she was maybe mid 30ties, you could tell that she was Mia's mother; they had the same shade of hair and the same deep blue eyes. They widened with surprise when she saw me sitting at the table. Maggie giggled. "Momma, this is Seth. Seth this is my mum, Christina."

I got up and went over to her, holding out my hand, she shook it. "Nice to meet you." I said.

She smiled. "And you Seth." She said softly. She reminded me of Esme. "Where's Mia?" She asked.

I swallowed. "I think she went to look for you." I said laughing softly.

She laughed with me. "Oh well, she'll come when she smells breakfast." She said going over to the oven and pulled out a big pan, she placed it on the table. It was filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and hash browns, everything was smothered in maple syrup; just the way I liked it. She placed a massive bowl of fruit and got out some OJ.

Mia walked into the kitchen a second later. She sat down next to me, placing her hand on my leg under the table. "See you've met my mother Sethy." She whispered. I laughed.

"Yeah." I turned to Christina. "This smells great."

Maggie giggled. "I can tell you two will get along." She mumbled, shovelling a pancake into her mouth.

* * *

"Soooo..." Mia said after we were alone again. "What you wanna do?" She asked, playing with my hand. She was cradled in my lap, her head resting on my chest. I wouldn't have minded just staying there, but I had something important to do.

"Let's go for a walk." I suggested. "There's something I want to show you."

She got up and took my hand. "Kay." She simply said, leading me out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

**Confessions **

**Mia**

_He – if you could even call him a human being – was not my father. I never knew my dad, he left when I was too young to even register the fact that he even existed, he thought it would be better that way. He left my mother with Mags and me... She never saw him again._

_A few years later she replaced my father with him, a soulless body that was formed to replace my dad..._

_But she got so much more then she bargained for..._

"Werewolf... Werewolf..." I whispered rocking back and forth. The freezing spray from the shower fell all around me, I hoped that I was dreaming, but there was no way; I was too far into reality.

Then I hoped that I was crazy and this was all in my head, but as I felt my burning hot skin I knew that I was sane... Almost.

"Werewolf..." I repeated. The image of Seth in wolf form never left my mind; it would be permanently burnt in there.

Maggie banged into the bathroom. "EW MI! If you're going to have a shower, you could at least lock the door." I ignored her continuing to rock and whisper. "Mi-Mi... What's wrong?" She said latching on to my face; I couldn't even look at her.

"Werewolf..." I whisper again. "Seth... is a werewolf..." I swallowed hard. "A shape shifter..." Broken sobs broke through my chest as Maggie clapped her hand over her mouth to stop her from gasping.

_I remember the day he first found out. My momma had known, my momma had always been the only one to know and she tried very hard to keep it that way... But failed miserably. I don't blame her of course. I blame myself initially; for everything; for the pain, the fear, the moving and the running. Mags puts on a brave face but I know how much she hates it... But she claims she only hates him..._

_You see... I know a lot more about Seth then he realises... I know a lot more about shape shifters... Because I am one._

"Mia! Tell me what happened? Are you hurt? Oh god Mia, what are we going to do?! Oh my god." Maggie sobbed. I reached out to touch her hand; she was ice cold under my skin. "Shit Mi... You have a fever... Did you phase?" She asked yanking away from me and throwing a towel around my soaked body.

_Phasing had always been easy for me, I was able to control it within a few years and thus by controlling it, I was able to stop completely for a long period of time... But sometimes I would slip._

"I...I don't remember... It all happened so fast... I haven't phased in months... I wouldn't know how..." I whispered. Maggie hugged me close. But if Seth was a werewolf that would mean... "Oh god Maggie! It all makes sense now." I said sitting up to face her. "The heat, the height, the muscle, how they all look like brothers." I said counting them off with my fingers. "They are ALL shape shifters. Seth, Brady, Jake, Colin, Embry, Quil... Oh my god Mags... Their pack must be huge..."

Maggie stiffened. I knew what she was thinking. "But if there are werewolves in Folks that means..." She whispered brokenly.

"...There are vampires too." I finished her.

_I remember that day as if it happened just a few minutes ago; the memory has been burnt into my mind, leaving a scar of hate and anger. He and mum were fighting and screaming. Maggie lay next to me crying; she was begging me to do something. This wasn't the first time they had fought like this, it happened almost every day and it ended the same way every time... My mother with massive bruises covering her body. _

"_Mia, please do something! He's going to hit her soon..." Maggie sobbed._

_He was a professor, specializing in the human mind; how it worked, why it worked the way it did and the differences that make us all different. Lately his company had been involved in some shady experiments, I wasn't exactly sure on the details, but I knew they were doing human experiments. This was the reason for the most recent screaming matches._

"_JUST TELL ME ROBERT! ARE YOU INVOLED?!" My mother screamed._

"_I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU A DAMN THING!" He screamed back._

_I have blocked out the rest of the conversation, no matter how hard I try, I just can't remember it. I remember walking down the stairs, I remember entering the room, – my whole body shaking with anger – I remember him raising his hand to my mother again and again, I remember her screams and I remember the look on her face when she realised I was standing in the room, my whole body quivering. I knew exactly what I was going to do, phase and rip his face off; it was that simple... Or so I thought..._

"What kind of place IS this?" Maggie whispered soothing down my wet hair. "A bunch of werewolves and a bunch of vampires... What do vampires even look like?" She asked.

I couldn't tell her, I had ever met a vampire, until today I was the only shape shifter I knew. My mum had told me the stories and everything else I needed to know after the first time I had phased. My dad had prepared her well. When she told me about imprinting I had asked her if my dad had imprinted on her, of course she said no; her reason being that he was able to leave her. Had Seth imprinted on me?

_He watched, wide eyed, as I stood there shaking. The tremors got faster and faster until finally I burst out of my skin, leaving a pile of shredded clothes and bits of broken furniture beside me. My teeth were bared, growling at him. I took a step forward, his face went white with fear, but his eyes sparkled, like he had made the most amazing discovery in the history of the human race. I took a swipe at his face, missing only by inches. He stood there for a moment then ran out the front door. Speeding off into the night. _

"_What have you done Mia?!" My mother sobbed, shocked..._

"Mia, you have to tell me what happened, you have to try and remember... Mia? Are you listening to me?" Maggie's muffled voice tried to fill my head, but there were too many memories blocking the way. I felt her shaking me, but I didn't register it.

_We packed up and left that night. We ran to a small town in the middle of the outback. My mum thought that we would be safe there, that he wouldn't bother coming after us, but she was wrong. He did come looking, they all came looking... For me. _

_The thought of me being his obsession was sickening, to know that I was in almost every thought he had, to know that he would never stop looking for me, made me sick to my core. _

_We moved from place to place... All over Australia, finally stopping in Tasmania. We were there for the longest, almost three years, but he caught up with us again. So we ran to America, we ran to Folks. _

_I had led him to possibly the biggest pack of shape shifters... I couldn't be here... The longer I was here, the most danger Seth was in... I had to leave... I had to._

"GOD DAMN IT MIA! Tell me what happened!" Maggie begged shaking me harder. I looked at her, but I didn't really see her. My eyes started to fill with tears.

"Maggie... I have to leave..." I sobbed. "I can't stay here."

Maggie looked shocked then slapped me hard across the face, I'm sure it hurt her more then it hurt me. "Don't you dare say that!" She took a few breaths to calm herself down. "Tell me what happened... Then we'll decide what we have to do." She said calmly. I looked at her in disbelief. "Yes Mia, what WE have to do. We're in this together, whether you like it or not."

What had happened? I don't even remember this morning, the image of the massive sandy brown wolf stuck in my head like glue... I sighed. "We went into the forest for a walk..." I began, my voice breaking every so often.

"_Seth what are we doing?" I asked giggling. We were walking through the forest holding hands, I didn't really care where I was as long as I was with Seth, but he had been acting weird ever since we stepped out of the house._

"_I gotta show you something." Seth said quietly. _

_We broke through the trees into a small meadow; there was a mossy log on the other side of the clearing. Seth walked me over to it and sat me down. "Seth, what's wrong?" I was a little worried._

"_Just promise me you won't freak out."_

_I blinked twice, what was he talking about? "I promise Seth..." I whispered._

"_And whatever happens, just don't run away..." He looked right into my eyes; there was an emotion in them that I didn't quite understand... Worry? What was he so worried about._

_I swallowed. "I could never run away from you Seth." I said with a little giggle._

_He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. He kissed me on the cheek and walked to the other side. "We'll see about that." He whispered, he meant it to be too low for me to hear, but I just made out the words._

_I sat there for a few minutes, staring at the stop in the trees where Seth had disappeared. I found myself breathing too fast, almost hyperventilating, tears welling up in my eyes, my heart started to race; I looked down at my fists, now clenched in little balls, as they shook slightly._

_Suddenly a shadow appeared in the hole in the trees, it was massive. I rubbed my eyes as I strained too make out the shadow. It slowly moved out into the open space. My mouth dropped open._

_A huge sandy brown wolf walked slowly toward me, watching me, waiting for me to run away screaming. I stood up, but I couldn't move after that. I looked at the wolf; a small whine came from deep within its chest. I wanted to reach out and touch it; I want to tell it that everything was okay... But I couldn't, I shouldn't and I wouldn't._

"_Seth?" I whispered._

_The wolf's massive head nodded up and down. It took a small step towards me, its eyes never leaving mine._

_I took a step back, clapping my hand over my mouth. No...No...No... Please tell me this isn't happening. A broken sobbed escaped my fingers, filling the silence. Seth took a step back._

_Run Mia, just run and don't look back, it's the right thing to do – it's the only thing to do – if you want to keep him safe. Mia, just run. My head screamed at me, but my heart screamed the opposite, telling me that everything would be okay, that I should take a chance, I could be truly happy for once in my life. But for what price? If _he_ found me, then _he_ would find Seth and I know the things they would do... It would be worse than death._

_So I turned and I ran... I ran as fast as my human legs would carry me. I tripped on nothing in particular and I slipped on the moist ground, but I kept running. I had to keep running._

"_MIA!?" Seth called. I knew he would catch up to me easily. _

_Without thinking about it I leaped into the air, bursting through my skin on the fly, I landed back on four legs, my clothes in tatters behind me and I ran; tears still streaking down my – now furry – cheeks._

* * *

**Seth**

I sat on my bed, staring at nothing. My eyes were blurred so I didn't see the figure that made its way into my room, sitting down next to me, patting me on the back.

"She'll come round." The voice said, but I wasn't listening. The look on HER face was all I could think about, it was antagonising, that I scared her that much. I knew that I would never hurt her; how could I? All my life I had been waiting for HER to walk into my life, I couldn't be without her, she was the only reason I was still alive, without her, my life wouldn't be a life at all.

"Do you remember when the first time Ness saw me phase?" The voice said. Somehow I knew that Jacob would always be the first one to comfort me.

I did remember it. It completely freaked her out, she wouldn't go near him for weeks, and she would hang out with me, not Jacob. She didn't know I was a shape shifter then, but when she found out she wouldn't come near either of us. It took a month before she decided it didn't matter what we were. Which I thought was a bit hypocritical considering that her family was made up of vampires. Edward had laughed at my thoughts, agreeing.

"Jake... You didn't see the look on her face... It was horrible." I whispered. Tears welled up in my eyes, spilling over. I couldn't believe I was crying in front of Jake, but the truth was I didn't care; as long as I didn't have Mia then I didn't care what people thought of me. "She was scared... Of me..." I sobbed. He patted me on the back, not really sure what to do.

"Dude, she's your imprint, she can't be without you. She probably feels exactly like you do right now." He said. But I highly doubted it.

I got up and walked out the door, phasing as soon as I was in the safety of the forest. I ran all night; I lost count of how many times I passed Mia's house. I can't even remember going home. But in the morning I woke up in my bed.

* * *

Jake screeched up the parking lot at school, just missing some kid and beating one of the jokers to a parking space.

"Hey asshole that was my spot!" He yelled from his window. Jake flipped him the bird and laughed making his way to the school; at least he was in a good mood today. I watched my feet as I slowly walked to the building.

Embry, Quil, Colin and Brady were waiting for us in the cafeteria; there were a few minutes before class started.

"What happened?" Brady demanded before I could even sit down.

"She screamed and ran away; she hasn't talked to me since." I whispered. I looked around the room, hoping to meet her eyes, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She must have been pretty freaked." Colin said. "Maggie broke up with Brady last night."

Brady punched him in the arm. I looked at Brady. "Really?"

He shrugged. "Yeah... She said it would be better for all of us if we stayed away from her." He snorted.

"That's weird dude." Jake said. I punched him in the arm. "Hey! I'm just saying." He barked.

"Speak of the devil." Quil mumbled under his breath. We all turned at the exact time to see Mia and Maggie walk into the cafeteria, they scanned the room. Mia's eyes set on mine for a moment then she dragged them away, looking at her feet she walked over to an empty table over the other side of the room. Within seconds, four jocks joined them at the table. Mia actually looked like she was enjoying herself. I couldn't watch any longer as she laughed and flirted with those assholes. I groaned in frustration. Laughter filled my ears, I couldn't take this any longer, my fists began to tremble.

"Seth, man, calm down..." Embry said worried.

I cursed and punched the table, leaving a dent. I got up and stormed out the room, the whole place went dead; I could feel everyone's eyes on my back. I didn't care.

It was raining a little outside, it seemed funny how it hadn't rained much since Mia came to Folks, or maybe it was just me...

"Seth?" I little voice came from behind me, I knew it wasn't her so I didn't bother to turn around. Nessie walked up beside me, leaning on the side of Jake's car. She grabbed hold of my hand. "You okay?" She asked.

I shrugged. The tremors had stopped but I could still feel the anger welling up inside me.

"You know, when I found out about you and Jake being werewolves, I made a promise to myself that I would never go near you guys again. I was so scared that you would hurt my family. But Jake, being Jake, was persistent; he just wouldn't leave me alone." She laughed shaking her head. I knew how much she loved him. "So I started flirting with that Nick guy; you remember Nick?" She asked smiling.

I laughed. "Yeah, Jake was so pissed when he came to pick you up one time."

She laughed with me. "But I came back, remember... It didn't – it doesn't – matter what you guys are, the only thing that matters to me is that you are Seth and he is Jacob. And I love you guys, because you are who you are. And Mia's going to love you because she is your imprint Seth, she can't deny you. She loves you just as much – possibly more – then you love her. She will come back, just give her time." She squeezed my hand and walked back up to where Jake was standing, they both made their way to class.

I didn't go to English, it was my only class with Mia, but I couldn't stand watching her laugh and talk to him. I waiting outside the door, leaning against the wall, I needed to talk to her and she couldn't run from me if there was a bunch of people around. The bell shrilled in my ear, motioning that the class was over, my heart started to race as the first couple of kids walked out the door. Mia was one of the last, closely followed by one of the idiots from this morning. She hadn't been looking where she was going and smacked right into me, I wrapped my arm around my waist just before she fell, holding all of her weight.

"Thanks." She breathed looking up, her eyes reached mine and she stopped breathing. "Um Seth..." She continued. "You can put me down now." I let her go slowly. She didn't glance back at me before she began to walk away.

"Mia, wait!" I yelled making my way through the crowd. She had stopped, but her back was facing me.

"What do you want?" She asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Can we talk?" I asked reaching out to touch her shoulder, she flinched under my touch. I pulled back quickly.

She spun around to face me, tears rimming her eyes. "About what?"

"About what happened yesterday..." I whispered.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm not going to tell anyone, if that's what you're talking about." She whispered.

"That's not what I meant... I mean, are you okay? I know I freaked you out but..."

"Seth..." She said cutting me off. "I think you should stay away from me..."

I blinked. "What? You want me to..." I whispered.

She nodded. "I want you to stay away from me." She choked out; she was fighting back the tears. "I think it would be better for both of us..."

"But I don't want... I can't Mia..." I whispered.

She sighed. "Please Seth; please just leave me alone... Please." She begged as tears were free flowing down her face, smudging her eyeliner and leaving streaks down her face.

I stood there just looking at her, waiting for her to say something, waiting for me to think of something to say; but I couldn't even feel my heart beating. I just stood there. She looked at me for a minute, she took a step closer and kissed me under my jaw line, I felt the tears wetting my skin; and she walked away...

And I let her go...


	6. Chapter 5

**Regrets **

**Mia**

_Some people say you should live without regrets, do what makes you happy, and if you make a mistake forget about it and move on with your life; they say we learn from our mistakes... Do we really? Can one person live a life without regrets? Can they truly say they loved every inch of their life? Mistakes and all? I have a lot of regrets. I regret not finding my real father and asking for an explanation. I regret letting my mother go on dates with Robert. I regret not ripping his face off when I had a chance. In fact I regret phasing in front of him in the first place. But all these regrets mean nothing to me now; I don't even care about them anymore. Because the biggest regret I have ever made in my short life is making Seth believe that I didn't love him. I regret telling him to leave me alone... I regret walking away from him that day...I regret it all... _

"I...I feel so horrible!" I sniffed. I was sitting in the middle of my bed, surrounded by soaked tissues and chocolate wrappers. I know it's corny, but chocolate really does make me feel a little better; but this time it had no effect. "He believed me! He really thinks that I want him to stay away from me! As if I would want that." I wailed culching onto a sweat shirt I stole off Seth when I was cold. "How could he think that?! Honestly how!?" I choked. I sounded like an idiot, but I really didn't care.

Maggie just sat there waiting for the storm to pass. She rubbed my back every now and then.

"Hey Mi, it's going to be alright... If you think you did the right thing, then you did the right thing." She said kissing me on the cheek.

I looked up at her. "I don't know if I did the right thing Mags." I sobbed. "My mind is telling me that it was the right thing but my heart is screaming at me, telling me that I shouldn't have let him go! Which one do I listen to?"

She sighed and reached over the bed, coming back with a bottle of vodka. "You listen to whichever one comes out after a few shots of this." She said, flashing an evil grin.

_I used to drink a lot, I used to smoke and I have even tried drugs. I don't regret those times, not one tiny bit, though I should - I don't. I like to think that I have a good reason for doing it; I drunk like a fish because it helped me forget things that we're engraved into my memory, I smoked because it calmed me down in a matter of seconds and I took drugs because I wanted to be numb... My mum had always said that I was the bad influence on Maggie, with the drugs and the alcohol and the motorbike, the scream music and the wild partying. But the truth is Maggie and I are just alike. She was more of an influence on me then I on her. We always knew that we wouldn't be in one place for too long so we lived it up while we still could, needless to say we were the honoured guest at most parties. _

_Mum had set us straight when we moved to Tasmania. She put limits on the things we did. It was as if she knew that we were going to be staying there for a while._

Maggie held the bottle in her hand waving it around as she made a speech about Brady; the bottle was half empty and I couldn't focus on my sisters face.

"I really did like him Mia. And you know that I don't like anyone, apart from you and Momma. He was so sweet, I mean honestly I vomited on his shoes at the bonfire a few weeks ago and he just wiped the hair out of my face. He wasn't even disgusted." She poured two more shot glassed to the brim. "Cheers." She said holding the glass into the air in front of her, a goofy grin on her face.

I lifted mine to touch hers. "To vomiting on peoples shoes!"

She laughed. "And guys who don't mind!"

We tipped our heads back at the same time, drinking down the clear liquid inside; my mouth was numb now, so the burn of the vodka didn't continue down my throat.

I sighed. "I should tell Seth hey." I whispered.

Maggie cleared her throat. "I'm not sure if you should tell him about the whole freaky deaky werewolf thing, I mean he might totally freak out." The words fell out of her mouth as she tried to control her tongue.

"Maggie, he is a freaky deaky werewolf..." I said going to hit her on the head but missing.

"Ohhhh yeah that's right." She said giggling. "Still I don't think you should tell him. I think you should get back with him though, I mean that boy is FINEEEE." She winked at me.

I giggled. "You just want to get back with Brady don't you?" I giggled, hiccupping.

"Yep." She said taking a swig of the bottle.

I jumped up from the bed, falling over in the process. Maggie and I laughed until we were crying. "Come on, I feel like walking." I said holding out my hand.

Maggie helped me up. "Are you going to talk to Seth?" She asked, her top lip pushed over her bottom.

I nodded, causing my head to spin. "Yep."

"Swweeeeet."

* * *

We'd been walking in the dark from almost half an hour, at the time it seemed like a really great idea; but now that I think about it, it was one of the stupidest things we have ever done. We were supporting each other's weight, we fell a lot and we laughed so loud a few people came out to see what all the noise was. We were walking down a dark street when it suddenly hit me.

"Maggie, I don't know where Seth lives." I said bursting into the laughter.

"We walked all this way for nothing?!" She asked. I nodded, and she pushed me over. I fell into a puddle and laughed more, Maggie knelt beside me laughing just as hard. She handed me the bottle, which only had a few mouthfuls left, I took a swig and passed it back, she giggled and finished it off. We laid in the middle of the road and continued to laugh.

"Mia?" HIS beautiful voice came from out of the darkness; my eyes were so blurry I couldn't even tell which way down was.

I laughed. "That's my name!" I yelled into the darkness. I turned in the direction I thought Maggie was in and whispered... "I think we just found Seth's house."

The laughter I wanted to hear came from behind me and I spun my head around to face it, hitting something hard on the way around. "OUCH MIA! THAT WAS MY HEAD!" Maggie laughed. I giggled with her.

* * *

**Seth**

Mia and Maggie sat in the middle of the road giggling at nothing. They reeked of vodka. Maggie rubbed her head; she was still clutching the empty bottle. "HEY SETH!" She yelled waving it at me.

I walked over to where they were sitting. "Hey Maggie." I whispered coldly. What where they doing out here, they could have gotten hurt.

Mia giggled at my feet, trying to haul herself up. I bent down and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her up and close to my chest. I had been on patrol so I was only wearing cut off sweats. Mia giggled again running her finger down my chest; I grabbed her wrists in one of my hands and pushed her slightly away from me, it was the hardest thing I have ever done. Brady appeared from behind me; he was on patrol with me and must have heard the noise. Maggie looked up, her whole face lit up in an instant.

"BRADY!" She said staggering to her feet and began to walk over to him. She steered sideways and fell back onto her ass. Mia and she both erupted with laughter. Brady rolled his eyes and smiled at Maggie; he walked over and scooped her up into his arms, she giggled and began talking nonstop, her words slurring so much I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"I'll take her home." Brady called over his retreating shoulder.

Mia waved to her sister. "BYE MAGGIE!" She called laughing. Mia turned back to me. "Seth, you should totally wear no shirt all the time!" She slurred giggling.

I sighed. "Mia, what are doing here?" I was so happy she was here with me, but the pain welling inside me was almost too much to bear. I waited for Mia to answer me, but she just looked to the ground. I put my finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards so she was looking at me. Her perfect face was lit up by the tiny ray of moon light; the entire colour in her face had drained. "Mia... Are you alright?" I asked pulling her closer. She pushed me away just in time before she vomited all over the ground between us.

* * *

"Seth? Is that you?" Damn, Mum was still awake; she must have been waiting up for me.

I tip-toed slowly through the house, Mia was cradled in my arms asleep, she passed out only seconds before.

"Yeah Mum, it's me." I whispered loudly; hoping she wouldn't come out.

Mia snuggled closer to my chest, her arms tightening around my neck. I knew I should have taken her home, but she begged me not to... And secretly I didn't want her to leave.

"Seth?" My mother's voice came from behind me. I spun around to face her; her eyes widened. "Who's that?" She asked, her voice shaking a little.

I swallowed hard. "Umm Mum, this is Mia..." I said slowly. Mia began to stir at the sound of her name; her eyes flipped open and she smiled at me, I set her down on her feet, she swayed a little, but was able to stay upright; I kept my arm around her waist just in case. She looked at my mum and waved.

"Hey!" She said happily. A small hiccup escaped her lips.

My mum giggled. "Hey sweetie. My name's Sue." She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Mia grabbed her hand and shook it roughly. "You look so much like Sethy." Mia giggled. Mum smiled kindly at her, I knew that she liked her, even though Mia was drunk out of her mind. It was silent for a moment then Mia groaned.

"Mum..." I said urgently. "Get a bucket... QUICK!" Mum turned just as Mia threw up all over the carpet.

* * *

**Mia**

I was awake before my eyes even opened. The first thing I remember is the pain. My head felt like it was going to explode; now I remember why getting drunk wasn't fun. I placed my hand over my forehead, it was burning. 'Oh shit' I thought rolling over; my face hit a wall... Wait that's not right... My bed isn't pushed up against a wall. Oh shit; what happened last night? I opened my eyes slowly, my head shit. I rolled slowly, careful not to fall off the bed or bump into something. I rolled on to my back and shifted my eyes to the other side. Seth lay asleep next to me. Oh shit.

I rolled fully onto my other side so I was facing him, I poked him roughly in the shoulder; he moaned and stretched out his arms, wrapping them around me and pulling me closer. He was hot! I struggled trying to get free; but I didn't want to wake him. I looked over his shoulder trying to look for my clothes, but his room was so messy I couldn't even see the floor. My arms were pinned to my sides, but I could tell I was wearing a shirt; good. I struggled down to my leg, my finger tips just touching bare skin, I was wearing tiny shorts; good. I wriggled my way up so my lips were just at Seth's ear.

"Seth." I whispered. He didn't even stir. "Seth?" I said a bit louder; nothing. "Seth!" I almost yelled.

He let go and sat up quickly looking around. "What? What?"

I had to smile, he looked so cute. "Uh, you were like crushing me." I said, wriggling over to the far side of the bed.

He blushed. "Oh. Sorry." He said laying back down. My eyes drifted down his bare chest. Damn, he was like all muscle. One...Two...Three...four... five... six...seven... oh my god, eight pack. A muscle V running just under it down to his... Snap out of it Mia!

"Uh, how did I get here?" I said looking up. His face was closer than I expected, his lips were only inches away from mine. I had forgotten how to breathe... He pressed his lips into mine; my heart started beating faster than it should. I knew I should have pulled away, but I couldn't... I didn't want to. His massive hand landed on my side, pulling me closer; I started kissing him faster and harder. It'd had been so long since I kissed him, everything just felt so right. His hand drifted down my waist, caressing around my bum and rounding down my leg, pulling me with him so I was on lying on top of him. I had to pull away, I couldn't let this go any further, it was safer. I had to go, I had to leave. I tried so hard to pull away, but every time I did, I just crushed my lips into his again. His hand drifted up my back, pulling my shirt with him. It was going too far, I had to stop. I rolled off him and back onto my back, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry!" He said catching his breath. "Did I go too far?"

I sighed. "No I did..." I whispered breathless. "I better go. This shouldn't have happened." Tears were welling up in my eyes, I couldn't bare another day without him, but it was for the best.

"No, please. Mia, don't go." He said taking my hand, I didn't pull away. "Can't we talk?"

"About what Seth?"

"Why did you come here Mia?" He sounded angry, and I didn't blame him.

"I don't know what I was thinking last night okay..." The tears fell down the side of my face. "Wait, where's Maggie?!" I said desperately.

"Brady came and got her."

I sighed with relief. "Why didn't you take me home?"

He sucked in a breath. "You asked me not to."

"And you listened to me? Seth it would have saved a whole lot of hurt."

He laughed tonelessly. "It's a bit late for that Mia... I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have saved either of us. Do you ever think about anyone else's feelings?" His voice was cracking, I couldn't bring myself to look at him, but I knew he was crying. "How do you think I felt when you showed up at my door step, smashed off your face, telling me you didn't mean the things you said to me the other day? What did you think I was going to believe; the sober Mia or the drunken one? You have some issues you need to sort out Mia. You have no idea what you want. Why can't you just make up your mind?" By now he was almost yelling at me, I was sobbing endlessly.

"You know nothing about me Seth Clearwater." I sobbed, getting up and stepping over him. I had to get out of here. I had to go. I ran down the stairs and ran smack, bang into the tallest chick I have ever seen in my life.

"Watch where you're going." She said angrily. I looked up to her face, she was beautiful, she looked just like Seth; she must have been Leah. She frowned when she realised I was crying, her long brown arms wrapped around me pulling me close. This shocked me; the guys had always said that Leah didn't like anyone. "Hey, don't cry." She said uncomfortably. She led me to the door, opening it for me.

"Thanks Leah." I whispered and ran down the road, gasping for air as the tears kept flowing.

* * *

_It takes great strength to lay everything you're ashamed out for everyone else to see. It takes great strength to admit that you are so screwed up that you can't fix yourself on your own. It takes great strength to walk through the door, to admit you need help and to stick to it until you're better. I used to blame my mother for everything that had happened to me; but now I realise it was my own doing, my own fault and that I should face the consequences on my own. I blamed her when she dragged me all over Australia, I blamed her when she took away my bike after I crashed it, I blamed her when she sent me away to fix my addictions, I blamed her for my nightmares, I blamed her for the reason I always had felt like someone was following me, I blamed her for the fear. But now I know that it was all my doing, it was all my fault and I am the only one that can fix it. _

_I regret saying those words, I regret walking away, and I regret bring him into my life in the first place. I love Seth enough to know that it's better for him to stay away from me. I love my mother and Maggie enough to know that they will never have a normal life as long as I am with them. _

Maggie was waiting for me when I got home. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my back pack and started shoving clothes into it; I pulled out my helmet and riding boots, dumping them at the foot of my bed. Maggie watched as I rummaged around looking for my wallet.

She whimpered behind me. I turned around and walked over to my bed, sitting down in front of her. I sucked in a breath. "Mags..." I whispered taking her hands. "I have to go..."

She sniffed. "I know... I've known for ages that you would... I just didn't want to think about it."

"I just want you and Momma to be safe." I whispered, tears drifting down my face.

She leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. "I just want YOU to be safe Mi-Mi." She whispered, her lips brushing along my head.

"This is the only way."

"I wish that were true Mi." She sobbed.

"It is..." I whispered. "It is..."

"Promise you'll call me every day." She said hoarsely.

"Promise." I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her closely for a moment. I made my way to the garage, stuffing my bag into the seat compartment; I slung my leg over the seat, I took deep breaths while the door slowly opened. When there was just enough room the make it through, I sped out the drive and down the road, not bothering to look back...

_Maybe this would be my life now..._


	7. Chapter 6

**Lost **

**Mia**

It's raining... Again. I've been sitting in this smelly Laundromat watching my clothes spin round and round. I sighed. I wish Seth was here... Where was I anyway? I looked out the window realising I had no idea where I was. This running away stuff would be so much easier if I was in Australia; if you've been there once you can get there again, no problem. But here it's all city after city, town after town, road after road; confuses the hell out of me. But I figured if I was lost then no one else would be able to find me.

My phone started screaming Bring Me The Horizon, I flipped it open knowing it could only be one person.

"Yeah Mags?" I greeted.

"Don't yeah Mags me!" She snapped.

"Hey! You called me like 2 hours ago. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know where you are..." She said innocently.

I sighed. "Don't know." She laughed but it sounded off. "Maggie... What's wrong?" She was silent on the other end, I imagined her sucking on her lower lip, and if it was about me she would have no trouble telling me. "Spit it out." I said.

She sighed. "It's just... Seth." She said slowly, my heart did a little at the sound of his name. "I haven't seen him for weeks... About a week after you left he stopped coming to school, and then after about a month... he stopped coming out at all..." I went to open my mouth to say something, but she hadn't finished. "I was just wondering..." She whispered. "Are you sure this was the right thing to do?"

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. "Yes." I whispered. "Yes, Maggie, it is... Seth, well, he'll get over me..." As for myself; I would never get over Seth.

"I don't think so Mi." She argued. "Brady was telling me about imprinting, it's some heavy stuff."

I chuckled. "In with the wolves are you?"

She laughed. "Yeah man! I'm the wolf girl."

"You're an idiot." I sighed. "Did Brady imprint on you?"

She sucked in a breath. "Nah.. But he reckons he never will..." She paused for a second, trying to work up the courage to tell me something. "He um... He told me he was in love with me last night."

I almost squealed. "OH MY GOD!" I yelped giggling. "Well isn't that cute... Wait... What'd you say back?"

"Uhhh..."

I sighed. "Maggie, please tell me you said something..."

I could see her shaking her head. "Nope..." She squeaked.

I sighed. "Did you say anything?"

"Ummm... I said..." She cleared her throat. "I like you... A lot... But I don't love you..."

I nodded. "How'd he take that?"

"Pretty well actually."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She swallowed. "Mi-mi... When are you...?"

"I'm not coming home Maggie." I said cutting her off.

She sighed. "Just asking..."

"I miss you Maggie."

"Yeah, miss you too... Hey you know Mum has like every cop looking for you from here to god knows where."

I laughed softly. "Yeah I know."

I heard the bell ring softly in the background. "I gotta go."

"Call me later 'kay."

"Okay. Love you." She said and hung up.

I walked back over to the dryer taking out my clothes and dumping them in my backpack not bothering to fold them, I couldn't really care what I looked like; as long as I didn't smell. I looked outside groaning, it was raining harder than ever. Right now, I really wised I had taken the car. I tucked my head into my hood and sprinted across the road to a small cafe, sitting under the shelter outside. How long was this rain going to keep up? I wanted to be out of here by tonight. ARGH! Stupid motorbike.

"Can I help you?" I froze in my seat, his voice... It couldn't be... I turned slowly to face the guy next to me, waiting to take my order. I sighed with relief; he was cute but he was no Seth. He watched me waiting for me to say something.

"Uhhh Latté please." I said flashing him a smile; but it felt off.

"Coming right up." He smiled back and began to walk off.

"Hey!" I yelled after him. "Got a road map?"

He laughed. "Sure, where do you wanna go?"

I shrugged. "Anywhere."

He winked and walked off.

_Where DO you want to go Mia_? I sighed, sitting back in my chair I lit up a cigarette. _Disgusting habit Mia_, I reminded myself yet again. Where did I want to go? There was only one place I wanted to go, but I couldn't go back there. You made this choice Mia... Now stick to it.

A cup was placed in front of me; I turned to see the guy who served me. "There you go Miss." He said smiling. "And there's your road map." He said slapping down a thick map; I hadn't noticed his thick accent.

"Where are you from?" I asked eyeing him off.

He laughed. "That obvious hey?" I smiled and nodded. "Canada." He said pulling open the map and pointing at it. "It's beautiful there."

I smiled; now I knew where I wanted to go. "Alright then." I said sipping my Latte. "That's where I'll go."

He laughed. "It's a three day trip." He said.

I shrugged. "Got plenty of time."

* * *

**Maggie**

**One month ago**

"WHERE IS SHE!?" My mother screamed at me. She was pacing in front of me screaming her lungs out, tears rolling down her face.

Chief Swan and some other cop sat on the couch across from me watching my mother.

"Calm down Miss Smith." Charlie said reaching out for my mother. She looked at him for an instant then shrugged into a chair. He turned his attention to me. "Now Maggie, can you tell us where your sister is..." He said softly.

I looked up at him, staring him straight in the eye. I cleared my throat. "Go home Chief Swan." I said calmly. "Take Sue out for dinner and stop worrying about my sister. She'll come home when she's ready." He looked utterly shocked to say the least.

"GOD DANM IT MAGGIE!" My mother said rushing over and gripping my face tightly in her hands. "Where did she go?" She whispered. The pain in her eyes was almost unbearable, but I controlled my emotions.

"I don't know." I said.

"Don't lie to me." She warned.

I pushed my face closer to hers so our foreheads where touching. "You knew this would happen." I whispered. "One way or another you knew she would go..." A small sob broke through. "Let her go Mum..." I whimpered. "Just let her go."

She kissed my forehead. "I can't... I would never forgive myself if something happened to either of you."

"You can't protect her forever." I whispered.

"I have to try." She sobbed.

I sighed; this was going to hurt my mother. "I don't know where she is..."

Mum let go of my face and walked back to her seat, putting her head between her knees.

Charlie's attention remained on me. "Who was the last to see her?" He asked pulling out his notebook.

"Uhhh... Me..." I replied a little sarcastically.

He scribbled down some words. "And before she saw you, where was she?"

I swallowed, what was the point of lying? "Seth's house."

My mother's head snapped up. "Mia didn't come home with you last night?" She asked alarmed.

I shook my head.

Charlie began to stand. "We better go talk to Seth, maybe she said something."

I stood up too. "I doubt it, they broke up about a week ago, and it was pretty messy."

Charlie just nodded. "Worth a try." He said beginning to walk out the door.

"Wait!" I called. "Can I come? He doesn't know how my sister works, I have to explain."

Charlie nodded and gestured me toward the door.

The car trip to Seth's was long and painful. I tried to work out what I was going to say to him to explain my sister's sudden disappearance. The only thing that would make sense to him would be that she was totally freaked out by the whole werewolf thing and that's why she ran.

Of course I couldn't say: 'Oh yeah I forgot to tell you; my sister is a shape shifter too, got a freak gene from my real dad. Anyways, some psychopath is after her so she had to skedaddle so your brains wouldn't get chopped to pieces.

If I did say that everyone would think I was crazy... I wish I was...

We reached Seth's house before I could think of something even remotely sane to say. We walked up to the front door; Charlie knocked three times then straightened his belt, any other time I would have laughed. My heart started racing as we waiting for someone to open the door, it was pounding against my ribs. A small hand touched my shoulder and I jumped only to see it was my mum; she must have followed us here.

Sue opened the door, her face light up when she saw Charlie. Her eyes flicked towards me and all the colour in her face drained. "Oh no..." She whispered beginning to shake slightly. "What happened?"

"It's alright Sue." Charlie soothed. "She's okay; we just need to talk to Seth." Sue nodded and led us inside. She went to walk up the stairs but I stopped her.

"Sue!" I sounded a little desperate. "Can I get him? I want to tell him..." She just nodded and gestured me up the stairs. My legs felt like iron as I trudged up the stairs, the tears started to flow down my cheeks. I could already picture his face... And it was heart breaking...

I knocked lightly on the door. "Go away Leah!" He groaned from inside.

"It's not Leah..." I said into the door. "It's Maggie... Can we talk?" I wiped my eyes quickly just as the door flew open.

Seth was wearing old sweats, his hair was rumpled up, the bags under his eyes just made his bloodshot eyes stick out from his brown skin; he was a mess.

"Oh Seth..." I whispered feeling the tears well up on the brims of my eyes.

He walked over to his bed and sat down, hiding his face in his hands. "What did I do Maggie?? What did I do wrong?" He sobbed.

I walked over and sat next to him. I rubbed his back; his skin was hotter than Mia's. "Nothing." I reassured him. "Mia just has..." I looked for the right word. "Issues she needs to sort out, she didn't want to pull you in."

"But everything was so good." He sobbed.

I forced back the tears. "Things change..." I choked.

He looked straight into my eyes. Oh no Mags here it comes... "Is she alright?" He asked.

I focused my eyes on my hands, playing with my fingers. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about..."

I felt his breathing pick up. "Maggie, did something happen to her?"

Not yet, I thought. "No, she's fine... She's just gone away for a while..."

He took a deep breath. "When's she coming home?"

I swallowed. "I don't think she is..." And I burst into tears.

* * *

**Seth**

My ceiling probably wonders why I stare at it so much... My floor probably wonders the same...

It's been one month, two weeks, five days and about twelve hours since I've seen her face... Since I've touched her soft skin... Since I've kissed her beautiful lips...

How did Bella cope? It feels like someone ripped out my heart while I was still breathing, stomped on it and then threw it back in my face... Nothing feels worth it anymore. I already want to whack myself. The days pass without me knowing, I eat only when I really need to; don't phase anymore, mostly because I can't be bothered to get angry enough to phase, but also because I don't want anyone else to feel this shitty. I hate people seeing me this weak. Nessie used to stop by every now and then but she has stopped. Even Mum leaves me alone now... And that's what I am, alone... Completely and utterly alone... Without Mia there is nothing.

* * *

**One month ago**

"Now Seth... Tell us what happened." Charlie said. I sat next to Maggie; I knew she wasn't going to like this.

"Ummm well it was about three this morning... I was coming back from... ummm, Jakes and I found Mia and Maggie sitting on my drive way, they were pretty drunk."

Christina looked at Maggie, rage burning in her eyes. "You were drinking?" She hissed through her teeth.

Maggie snorted. "Oh please Mum, we've done worse."

I thought Christina was going to have a fit. "Don't speak to me like that Maggie." She hissed. "What were you thinking? You know how she gets... Do you want her to relapse? How am I supposed to look after you if you won't let me?..." By now she was crying.

I looked to Maggie for an explanation. She shrugged. "Mia had a problem... But it's fixed now." And she shot her mother a cold look. She sighed and looked back at Charlie. "Look, Seth doesn't know anything, he doesn't know where she is, he doesn't know where she's going and he doesn't know when she's going to be home. You're wasting your time looking for her." And she got up and walked out the door.

Charlie looked to Christina who was still sobbing. "We'll keep looking and I'll ask the other stations for help."

Christina nodded. "Thank you." She whispered. Mum walked her out.

Charlie patted me on the shoulder and he walked out with the other cop.

And I was alone... Again.

* * *

**Mia**

I wonder what Seth is doing? I wonder if he's thinking about me... ARGH! Mia why are you doing this to yourself? You left and it was the right thing to do. You're never going back so you might as well just move on...

"Excuse me miss..."

I snapped out of my day dream. "Uh yeah sorry, what's up?"

She smiled. "I'm finished."

I don't know why I did this, sitting in this tiny town waiting for the rain to stop; I just happened to stumble into a hairdresser. My golden brown locks where now gone; I wanted something different... Something unrecognisable and I think the dark brown hair I had now achieved that.

I looked in the mirror. "It's darker then I thought." I said looking at my near black hair.

"It'll fade." She reassured me. "So..." She said walking over to wash her hands. "Where you heading?"

I sighed. "Well I was on my way to Canada, but who knows."

She laughed. "Yeah, it's a bit like that; this is where I ended up."

I smiled. That is NEVER going to happen to me. I thought handing her the money and walking out.

At least it had stopped raining... I rushed to my bike desperate to get out of here. My engine began to purr and I sped off. About a mile out a siren began to blare behind me. Oh great! I thought pulling over.

The cop got out of his car and began to walk over; I pulled off my helmet ready to flash him my best smile.

"Licence and registration please." He said holding out his hand.

I whipped them from my jacket pocket and placed them in his hands.

"I'll be right back." He said studying my licence. Oh great, I knew exactly what was coming... Should I run? HA! What was the point? He began to walk back to me. "Mia Smith?" He asked.

I swallowed. "Yeah..."

"You're going to have to come with me miss."

_Great..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Coming Home **

**Mia**

Bloody hell this place was noisy for some hillbilly cop station; everyone was talking, asking questions, one chick even pointed at me. To them I was just the messed up runaway wasting their time; apparently they had better things to do. I laughed when the chief told me this after I was being a smart ass. There was no way I was going back without a fight, I ran away for a good reason; not that I could tell them the reason. So I just sat there pouting and running my mouth off when anyone tried to talk to me. Honestly I didn't like being a bitch, they seemed like nice enough people – with the exception of the chief – but they were ruining my holiday.

"So, Mia..." The – overweight, sweating his ass off – chief said as he sat down across from me. "Seems you've got yourself a lovely little juvie record here." He slapped down the manila folder he was holding in his little chubby fingers.

I snorted. "What about it?"

"Seems to me that you and your sister are a handful."

I leant back in my chair folding my arms across my chest. "I would just say bored..."

He narrowed his eyes at me for a second before looking back at the folder. "You moved a lot when you were a kid I see."

I shrugged. "Our first move was when I was thirteen; I'd hardly say I was a kid." That was sort of a lie, I haven't aged at all since I first phased. Technically I had always been fourteen, but looked about seventeen, so I stuck with that.

"You moved five times that year. Must have been hard on you two."

God... Right now I had the biggest urge to sock this dude right in his fat little face. "Not really. When you move around a lot you tend not to make friends on purpose." I said coolly looking straight into his eyes, giving him my best 'back off' look. But he didn't seem to take the hint. "It says here you were admitted to Rosing Hill last year..."

Oh fatty, you just crossed the line. "Look Chief..." I looked at his name tag. "Parham..." I coughed to cover up the laughter. "Don't you have to call my mum or Chief Swan down in good old Forks or whatever you have to do to get me out of this hillbilly dump?"

He blinked hard twice before rising from his chair and storming into his office. I snickered. He came back about half an hour later, his face red and sweating; urgh.

"Right Mia." He said sitting back down in the seat next to me. I tried to make the legs snap with my mind, but it didn't work. "Since you are quite far away from Forks there won't be someone here to get you until tomorrow evening, possibly not even then; much to our delight. So we are going to keep you here until then so you can't make another get away."

I sighed. "And what do you think I'm going to do when I get back home?"

He laughed bitterly. "After talking to your mother I have a feeling you won't be allowed outside for the rest of your life."

"Funny." Fat pig. "So what? You're going to lock me up in a cell for the night?"

He seemed to like that idea. "We have no choice Mia. Do you know how long they've been looking for you?"

I shrugged. "If I had to guess I would say as long as I've been missing." I said smiling.

"Don't get smart with me kid." He warned pointing his chubby finger in my face.

This dude was really starting to annoy me; I could feel my fists shaking a little. I reached into my jacket and pulled out my pack of smokes and my lighter. "Do you mind?" I asked tapping one out of the packet.

"You're underage." He reminded me.

And you're overweight. "Come on. Just one?" I leant forward. "I won't tell anyone." I winked.

He sighed. "Make it quick." He walked over and opened the window then passed me an ashtray.

Ahh, sweet death in a stick. What could be better? I pulled off my jacket and shoved up the sleeves of my sweater. Parham looked at the small tatt on my wrist. I had yet to reveal it to the rest of the world, only because this place so damn cold and it was always too cold to expose any skin. "What does that mean?" He said pointing to it.

I looked at the black ink engraved in my skin. "Exactly what it says."

He read it aloud. "My saviour..."

I sighed and pulled up the rest of my sleeve, revealing the rest of the tatt. 'Remiel, my saviour...' That's what it meant, 'cause that's what it said.

"Who's Remiel?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Beats me." I had no idea who she was; all I knew is that she saved my butt more times than I care to mention.

He titled his head. "Aren't you a bit young to have a tattoo?"

I snorted. "It was a gift. Mum tried to make up for ruining my life again." Lie... Mum lost her nut when she found out that I did it. Funniest thing I have ever seen.

"Right." He said slowly.

I finished my cigarette, blowing the last lungful of smoke in Parham's face. He waved it out of the way. "That's a disgusting habit you know."

I sighed. "I know... I tell myself that every day. But what can I say? You're going to die one way or another, may as well live fast and die proudly."

"Die young you mean."

I laughed. "Well look at you, you're what? 41? 42? And you're as healthy as a horse." I laughed.

"I said don't push it." He scolded.

"Whatever." I sighed. "Look I'm really tired and damp. I need to get changed and sleep. So lead the way Le Chiefo." I said waving my hand forward.

"You're one smart ass kid." He said getting up and walking out the room. I followed.

We walked down a long corridor and finally came to a door with a small flap in the middle. Parham unlocked the door and ushered me inside.

"Ahhhh. Home, sweet home." I said dumping my bag on the ground and sprawling out on the tiny thing they called a bed. "Night night." I said sweetly smiling at Parham.

"Whatever." He said banging the door closed behind him as he walked out.

I flipped the bird to the door, hoping that maybe he would see it and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Maggie**

There was a knock at the door. Oh god, what fresh hell. If its Brady I will kick him in the butt, he was really annoying me. I sighed opening the door. Chief Swan stood in the threshold. Oh god. "What happened?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears. "She's dead isn't she? Oh my god." I fell against the threshold banging my head.

"Now, now Maggie. What would make you think that?"

"Well she hasn't called me today and then you show up and... and..." I felt the tears slowly fall down my cheeks.

Chief Swan looked uncomfortable as he handed me a hanky. "Ugh... No thanks." I said handing it back.

"She's not dead Maggie." He said finally.

"What?"

"They found her in some small town about a day out of Canada."

My eyes feel open wide. "Canada? Damn that girl can move."

He nodded. "You're mother has gone to get her. Do you have anywhere you can stay for a few nights?"

I laughed. "Dude. I'll be fine here by myself." Wait... Did I just call the Chief of Police dude? Mental head slap.

He didn't look too impressed. Serious man... huh... "I don't want to leave you alone at night Maggie."

"I'll stay!" Someone called from behind Charlie, and, oh god, I knew that voice.

"Oh, go away Brady!" I looked over Charlies shoulder.

He just laughed and bounded up the stairs shrugging his arm over my shoulder. "Don't worry Chief Swan, she's safe with me." He said with a big goofy grin on his face.

Charlie eyed of Brady for a second. "Uh huh." He mumbled turning back to me. "Call me if anything goes wrong." He said flickering his gaze to Brady again.

"Sure." I said watching him walk back down the stairs and get into his cruiser.

When he was out of sight, I shrugged my shoulder free. "You can go now Brady." I said pointing down the stairs.

"Why?" He asked looking down at me. Man I felt stupid.

"Because I can look after myself, now go away." I went to walk into house, planning to slam the door in his face, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Oh come on Mags, I said I was sorry." He whined.

I laughed. "No you didn't you idiot! You said it was my fault and you didn't need to say sorry." Honestly I had no idea why we were fighting in the first place, probably over something stupid, but anyway to cut a long story short; he phased and totally tore up his bedroom and almost me. I had seen Mia phase before when she got angry but that was nothing compared to the massive dark brown wolf that almost ripped my face off.

He grabbed my face in his massive hands, and as I controlled the urge to sigh at his touch, he pressed his warm lips into mine once. "I'm sorry baby." He whispered against my lips. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I could have hurt you... And I hate to think if I did... I could never forgive myself Maggie... You mean so much to me... I'm sorry... I love you..." He kissed me again, this time a little softer then pulled me into a hug. As soon as he had opened his mouth to speak I had forgiven him.

That night Brady stayed with me and I was grateful, ever since Mia had left I hadn't been able to sleep well, she was always the one to protect me and without her I was scared.

Brady had only phased in front of me once before; I thought I would pee my pants. I mean seriously, he takes me into the woods then disappears behind a tree and a few seconds later a massive wolf comes out from the same place Brady went. I called out to him and the wolf laughed at me... It was then I realised it was Brady; he was bigger than Mia was when she was in wolf form, and I wondered if he would be able to beat her in race. Now that I was in with the La Push wolves, Brady told it would be alright to tell me about imprinting. The way the wolves had such a pull to their imprint was amazing, it was like their imprint was their heart, was the only thing keeping them alive and I guess they were. After seeing Seth when my sister left I knew it was more than just a school crush; but I already knew there was something special between them. Seth wasn't the type of guy Mia would usually go for; in fact he was the total opposite. I asked Brady if he had imprinted on me and he said no. He seemed pretty upset about it, but he figured that because he hasn't imprinted already then he wasn't going to. He wasn't the only one who hadn't imprinted; out of the wolves that I had met Embry, Colin, Leah and of course Brady hadn't imprinted. Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Jacob and now Seth had all imprinted on someone. I was worried for Leah... If Mia could get imprinted on, then it might mean that girl wolves couldn't imprint... I hoped that was the case. Leah had been through enough pain, she didn't need any more. But the thought of Brady imprinting one day made me nervous, how would I feel? Of course I couldn't stop him, he belonged to be with that girl... Even if it meant breaking my heart.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone bagging on the front door; I unwrapped myself carefully from Brady's hot arms and rushed down stairs.

"Cut it out would ya, you'll break the door." I yelled when I got to the bottom of the stairs. I walked over to the door and opened it; it was Seth.

"Is she back?" He asked stepping inside to look around.

"No. Mum left yesterday afternoon, I don't reckon she'll be back today."

He sighed making his way to the lounge room and slumped on the couch. The boy was a mess; his hair was sticking out everywhere probably because he hasn't washed it in god knows how long, there were massive dark circles around his bloodshot eyes, his –lack of clothes – were tattered and he kinda smelled. I didn't want to be mean, but it was a bit scummy. "Seth, dude, when did you last have a shower?" He didn't look at me, he just shrugged. I sighed. "Go have one please, BEFORE you start growing mould on your skin."

"Whatever." He said getting up and walking to the guest bathroom.

"You're not the only one who's hurting Seth." I said following him. "So don't start acting like a jerk."

"She's my everything Maggie; she's the only reason why I'm alive." He hissed back at me.

"And you don't think she isn't MY everything? I was just as heartbroken as you were when she left. Don't act like you were the only person who lost their heart that day, the only reason why I haven't run off to find her is because I knew that she would come back." The tears were welling up in the rims of my eyes.

"At least she still loves you..." He whispered looking at the floor.

I snorted. "You actually believed the shit she pulled? As if she could ever stop loving you Seth?" I laughed. "When Mia stops loving you is the day hell freezes over." And I walked away.

* * *

**Seth**

Finally she was coming home, I would be able to see her beautiful face again and although she didn't love me, just being around her would be enough for me... After Charlie had told me that they found her a wave of happiness drowned my soul. I raced straight over to her house, not really caring if she was there or not.

Maggie had opened the door, it was the first time I had seen her in almost two months, she looked almost as tired as I felt, I knew this must have been hard on her. I listened into the house, only noticing one more person inside, I sniffed the air; it was Brady, figures.

"The day Mia stops loving you is the day hell freezes over." Maggie's words spun around in my head as I stood under the hot water. God it was good to have a shower, I couldn't remember the last time I had one... Or the last time I had been out of my room. I felt pathetic just lying in my room waiting for something to happen. Numerous times I had gotten up and reached for the doorhandle only to realise that Mia wasn't in Forks anymore... And the outside world held no real interest without her. I tried not to pull false hope from what Maggie said, if Mia really did love me then she wouldn't have ran away to get away from me and what I am... Maggie didn't seem too fazed by Brady being a wolf; Leah had told me all about it from the other side of my locked door; ever since Mia left Maggie and Leah had become really close, which would have surprised everyone. But why me? Was our imprint broken? Did it only work one way and not the other? Did I love her but she not love me? I tried not to think about it as I shut off the water and dried myself, slipping on my holey sweats and walking back in the lounge room.

Brady was sitting on the couch with a plate of food; he smiled at me as I walked in and sat next to him. "Long time, no see bro." He said.

I laughed once. "Yeah, it's been a while man." I looked at the TV. Cartoons, typical Brady.

"Hey Seth!" Maggie called from the kitchen. I got up and walking in to find her frying up some bacon and eggs. "Want some?" She asked pointing at the frying pan.

"Yeah." I said stilling on the barstool. "Thanks."

She turned around and smile at me. "Soooo, gonna bunk down here with me and wait?" She asked.

I felt my whole face light up. "Could I?"

She giggled. "Sure, why not. Brady is." She rolled her eyes.

"He loves you." I reminded her.

She sighed. "Yeah and when he imprints he won't anymore."

I could tell she was worried about that. "Maybe he won't imprint."

She laughed. "Yeah, maybe. But I think it's only a matter of time."

"Don't worry." I said smiling as she piled bacon and eggs on my plate. "If Mia doesn't want me back we can be zombies together."

She laughed and punched my arm. "It's good to see you Seth... They were all worried about you... 'Specially Jake."

I looked down at the plate, suddenly not hungry. "I just want her home safe." I whispered.

She ruffled my hair. "She's always safe Seth. She's a big girl, she can look after herself."

And somehow I believed that...

* * *

**Mia**

"Bye Chief PanHAM!" I called waving to the blob of what was once a man walking back into the station. "I would say thanks for finding me, but I didn't want to be found!" He turned around and gave me a cold look before finally going inside.

"That's enough Mia!" My mother scolded from the front seat. Some random cop was driving us to the airport.

I laughed. "I thought you weren't talking to me." I said poking her in the shoulder.

"Don't push your luck young lady; you're already in enough trouble."

I was about to start going on about how it was the right thing and she knew it, but the dude in the front probably would have gotten out his gun and shot us both, thinking we were insane. Instead I decided to call Maggie.

It rang five times before she picked it up.

"OH MY GOD! You gave me a heart attack Mia! When Chief Swan showed up I was all like 'oh no she's dead'. BUT NO! You weren't dead, you just got caught!" There was a pause. "Wait how did you get caught?"

I laughed. "Speeding."

My mother shot me a cold look that clearly said 'I'm going to dismember that bike.' I smiled sweetly at her.

Maggie laughed. "Well that's a first, you never get caught. Why didn't you just go all wolf on their unsuspecting butts?"

"And leave my bike? No way." I said smiling. I loved my sister.

"Ahhh, yes, you have a good point there."

"Give me the phone Maggie!" Someone called in the background.

"Who's that?" I asked.

She sighed. "Brady. He wants to talk to you..." I heard her take in a breath. "And Seth is here too, we're waiting for you."

The phone almost snapped in my hand. "What?" I asked through gritted teeth.

I heard her sigh and begin to walk out the room. "Mia, you should have seen him. He was a complete mess. I swear he would have passed him up as a homeless man." I heard Maggie move into another room with background noise – TV by sounds of it. It must have been where Brady and Seth were.

"Whatever Maggie, just put Brady on." I hissed.

She sighed again and began to walk back into the room and handed Brady the phone.

"HEY!" He yelled in my ear.

"Jeeze Brady, talk loud enough?"

He laughed. "Sorry sis. Man I've missed you."

I chuckled."You've only missed my bike." I corrected him.

He laughed. "Yeah that's true. That thing is sweeeet."

Oh great, now he was starting to sound like Maggie.

I bit down on my bottom lip, hoping the next question wouldn't slip out. "Ummm Brady..."

"Yeah?" He asked waiting for me to continue.

"How's Seth?" I asked slowly.

I imagined him looking at Seth before answering me. "He's not so great Mia... It's hard to be away from your imprint so long..."

I nodded, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. "Hey Brady, tell Maggie I'll see her tomorrow." I chocked before hanging up.

"You okay baby?" Mum asked looking over at me.

"You should have just let me go." I whispered shoving my ear buds in my ears and turning up my death metal full ball.

* * *

The flights back were continuous and boring; I don't think we spent five minutes in the same airport. Somewhere between flying from Seattle to Port Angeles I fell asleep. I remember my mother dragging me into the car but then I passed out again.

When I woke up the next morning my legs were stiff and I couldn't feel my fingers; but I knew I was in my own bed. Maggie stirred beside me clutching onto one of my hoodies; I giggled stroking her hair, she was – apart from Seth – the most important thing in my life, I hated making her unhappy.

I slung my legs over the side of the bed, pulling myself up and stretching out with a groan. Slowly I made my way down to the lounge room, knowing that mum would be up and would be wanting to talk to me. I reached the lounge room and heard someone in the kitchen. Slowly I turned the corner to see my mother, Brady and Seth sitting at the table...

Seth looked up at me with his beautiful brown eyes, and I knew I was home.


	9. Chapter 8

**Train Wreck **

**Seth**

She didn't look like _my_ Mia; she looked different, somehow dangerous...

Her face was now shaped by dark brown hair, not the brown and red I loved; the new colour brought out her eyes, but made her skin look paler. She didn't look like _my_ Mia.

She stared at me for a moment before turning to Brady who was now standing not inches away from her. "Hey Brady." She said with a small smile; even that was different.

"SIS!" He yelped pulling her up into a big hug, letting her feet dangle. "I've missed ya." He laughed putting her back down, her eyes shifted to me then back to Brady.

"Missed you too." She said patting him on the arm.

"Come, sit, eat." Her mother instructed pulling out the seat next to me.

Mia looked at me again before walking over to the seat, I was surprised that she leant over and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "I missed you Seth." She breathed in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I just nodded. I was speechless, who was she?

Everything about her was different; I just couldn't place my finger on it. She even smelled different. I still loved her more than anything in this world, but there was something holding me back, the feel of her burning hot lips on my skin freaked me out a little... Maybe she was just running a fever; she has been spending most of her time outside in the freezing cold for a month.

Just as Mia was about to place a spoonful in her mouth Maggie came running down the stairs, she almost tripped but managed to make it to Mia, hugging her violently from behind; Mia made choking noises before Maggie let go.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She yelp, tears in her eyes.

Mia laughed, even that sounded different. "You looked too cute, I just couldn't." She got up and wrapped her arms around Maggie; there was more muscle definition in them now.

"Oh Mia I've missed you so much!" Maggie squeaked letting her sister go and sat down next to Christina. "Tell me everything."

Mia laughed. "Really there's not much to tell." She flashed a quick glance at me. "I'm sure you don't want to hear it." I felt her knee bump against mine, I smiled weakly.

"Mags said you were heading to Canada." Brady laughed.

Mia smiled. "That was the plan." She looked at her mother coldly. Christina got up and dumped her plate in the kitchen sink then walked out. Mia rolled her eyes.

Maggie sighed. "Mia, she loves you... Don't do this to her."

"Maggie if she loved me she would have let me go." Mia shot back, getting up and walked out the room. Brady looked at me with wide eyes.

Maggie sighed and walked out as well. Brady scooted his chair so it was closer to me. He leant in close so he could whisper. "Dude, did you see that?" He asked.

I looked at him. "See what Brady?" I sighed a little annoyed.

"Mia, man, she was shaking like... well like we do before we phase. Tell me you saw that." He looked at me, his eyes wide with amazement.

"Nah man, I didn't see it."

He looked to the door, before shoving his chair back; Maggie walked in. "Seth, she wants to see you." She said blankly.

Maybe it was just me. I had studied her, watched her, knowing something was off, but I just couldn't place it. Of course I knew she would be a little different, she had been on the run for a month and a half, time like that could change anyone. But this change was different.

I watched her as she walked around her bedroom, pulling things from her bag and dumping them on the floor. I had no idea why I was here, it's not like me being here would make anything different, I knew how she felt; but still I needed to be near her, I needed to be able to look at her, to make sure she was safe. I practically had to force myself up here and we hadn't even said a word to each other.

She was taller, that was for sure, not by much, but enough for me to notice. The muscles on her legs were sticking out just enough in her tiny shorts and her arms were toned a lot more too. I traced my eyes up and down her lean body again... Whoa... She was still perfect... Just a different perfect.

"Seth?" She asked, my eyes shot up to her face. "You okay?" She asked. I could see the tears in her eyes, she blinked them back before they could escape.

No, no I wasn't okay. What the hell am I doing here? I'm such an idiot! Just go Seth; it wouldn't really matter if you did.

"Seth?" She choked folding herself on the ground.

I looked at her again before getting up and walking out, I walked down the stairs and out the door, phasing as soon as I came into contact with trees.

She doesn't love you Seth... Time to get over it...

* * *

**Mia**

Phasing unexpectedly scared the shit out of me. One little push and I could explode... It was getting worse; now that I had more things to be angry about.

I was furious at myself for causing so much pain to Seth; it wasn't fair he had to go through all this just because I had issues. I was mad at my mother for making a big deal out of my little get away, she knew why I left, but still she had to drag me back just so she could keep an eye on me, I was putting her and Maggie in danger.

I was mad at Robert for being out of his freaking mind and going crazy obsessed over my little stunt.

I was furious at myself for letting that happen in the first place.

I was mad at Seth for imprinting on me, even madder because he couldn't help it.

And I was pee'd off at my sister for sticking up for my mum.

Everything was just getting way too much for me to handle.

So when my darling sister came up to tell me off for being horrible to my mother, I almost lost it. Maggie had only seen me phase two or three times and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Mia! What was that?" She asked angrily.

A quiver rocked my whole body, I felt Maggie take a step back. "Nothing Maggie, please get out." I pleaded with her; I didn't want to rip her face off.

"Mia calm down..." She begged. "Seth and Brady are just down stairs, please Mia... Calm down."

My vision was going red and shaking like crazy, Maggie sobbed behind me. Focus Mia, calm down. I pushed my palms to the side of my head, holding it tightly, the quivers began to slow and then they stopped. I took a deep breath in before turning to face Maggie.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered looking at the ground ashamed.

"It's okay babe, it's okay..." She soothed walking over to be and catching me in a tight hug. "It's hard I know. It's okay." She whispered hugging me tighter. She let go of me, holding me out at arm's length. "I love you Mia, you know that right?"

I smiled. "I love you too Maggie, you mean everything to me... I'm sorry I did this to you."

She shrugged. "I would have done the same thing to that dick if I was you." She winked.

I chuckled. "Hey Mags..." I whispered taking a deep breath in. "Can you send Seth up here."

She giggled. "Sure." And she danced back down the stairs.

God Mia! Why did you do that for? You know that he's not going to want to talk to you. You took off and broke his heart, and then you turn back up and act like nothing ever happened! You can't do that to people. You know it's wrong and you know why you had to do it in the first place, so stop stomping on his heart!

I sighed and leant against the wall burying my face in my hands. There was a light knock on the door and I straightened up.

"Come in." I said just louder than a whisper. Seth walked in slowly looking at me. I went to open my mouth to say something but lost my nerve. "Sit down." I said pointing to the bed, he nodded and walked over to my bed.

Say something Mia, say something...

I walked over to my bag and started to throw the clothes on the floor, my room was way too clean; I knew Maggie must have done it.

The silence was uncomfortable and I felt like I should say something, but every time I went to open my mouth nothing came out, so I just went on messing up my room.

I turned around to face Seth for the first time. He looked horrible, big dark bags under his eyes, Brady wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't doing so well.

"Seth?" I asked looking at him, his eyes flickered to my face, and it was heartbreaking. I blinked back the tears. "You okay?" I asked. He looked at his hand neatly folded in his lap. Oh god, please answer me. "Seth?" I choked out. He looked back to me then got up and walked out...

I shoved my face in my hands, letting the tears pool in my palms, there was nothing I could do; he had believed me when I said I didn't love him and now he didn't love me... My life... Everything... It meant nothing to me now...

* * *

**Maggie**

Seth walked right past me and out the door, I watched him in horror. Brady appeared at my side, pecked me on the cheek and ran after him. I could hear my sister move around in her room. Oh god, what had happened?

I slowly walked up the stairs, my sisters gasps got louder and louder as I reached the top of the stairs. I heard her sniff then groan in pain. Oh no... NO... Mia, what are you doing? Oh god... I rushed through my room and into the bathroom; my sister was curled up in the corner of the room. I had seen this too many times before; I knew exactly what she had done.

"No Mia please..." I sobbed kneeing beside her; I pulled the scissors from her shaking hand, her fingers covered in blood. I grabbed her wrists wiping them furiously with my shirt, blood smeared over my hands. I studied the deep gashes on her wrist as they healed fast, closing over and already being to scab. "Oh god Mia... Please don't do this... Please Mia..." I sobbed grabbing her face in my hands. "Please!" I whispered.

And then finally she began to cry, tears welled up in her eyes and spilt over, crawling down her face and along her neck, soaking the top of her shirt. I cradled her in my arms, like I had done so many times before. "It doesn't work!" She sobbed gasping for breaths. "It doesn't work!" She cried harder. Gasping and sniffing she shuddered in my arms crying harder and harder.

I soothed down her hair, my hands still covered in dry blood. "Shhhh... Mia, it's okay, I'm here, it's okay. I will never leave you, I promise."

She gasped in a breath again. "But I left you Maggie!" She cried clutching my shirt harder. "I left you and I left Momma and Seth! I left you..." She sobbed trying to breathe.

"It's okay... You thought it was the right thing to do... It's okay..." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"He doesn't love me anymore..." She whispered sniffing.

"Of course he does Mia, he will always love you."

"I wouldn't..." She whispered closing her eyes. I rocked her gently soothing down her hair. Soon enough she was asleep in my arms. I pulled myself carefully to the wall and clung on to her tighter, closing my eyes.

I remember the first time it had happened... That was the first time I wasn't able to save my sister. I thought for sure she was gone by the time I found her. Even a rapidly healing shape shifter couldn't survive that amount of blood loss. The first time wasn't just her wrists, there were deep cuts on ever surface of her body she could reach, I knew she had been trying to kill herself. I rushed over to her, slipping and falling on the sticky blood that covered the bathroom floor; I reached her and began to shake her furiously, screaming at her to wake up. I almost died of shock when she began to cough and gasp for air. "Remiel..." She whispered before she passed out on the bathroom floor.

I had asked her about Remiel after she got the tattoo on her wrist, obviously she was important.

"I don't know who she is..." She admitted. "She was just there... She's always been there... She helped me, begged me not to give up... And every time I do, she helps me." I understood, I knew there was someone watching over my sister. A few years later I found Mia past out on the bathroom floor, she had drunken almost three bottles of vodka, it took her a lot longer because of her body heat. When she stopped phasing for a while it didn't take too much. When she woke up the next morning I knew there was something missing.

"She's gone..." Mia had said looking at her tattoo. "She's not there anymore..." And that's when mum had her admitted... For the first time.

Mia hadn't exactly had the best life, I'll admit. She was being chased and harassed everyday by a psychopath who wanted to hack her brain out all in the name of science. Every day she would get callls and threats; how he managed to get her new numbers we never understood and every couple of months we'd have to run because he turned up at our door step. She blamed herself for mine and Mommas pain, but we did it for her, because we loved her; but still she blamed herself and brought herself down. She was depressed all the time, drinking and getting stoned, not to mention her addiction to smokes and self harm. It was all too much for her. So the best thing for her was to be admitted, she could get better this way.

We thought everything would get better when we moved to Tasmania and to an extent it did, Mia never drank or did drugs, she kept up with her chain smoking – mostly because it kept her calm – and from what I can remember she never cut herself again.

But now... She was spiralling down and I was scared for her safety. Mia was her own worst enemy.

* * *

**Seth**

As soon as I shut the door Leah came running down the stairs. "Is she alright?" She yelped looking at me.

I shrugged. "She seems fine... I didn't get to talk to her much." I answered walking into the kitchen.

"What do you mean Seth? You've been waiting at her house for like two days and you didn't even talk to her?"

I looked at her. "It was just weird. She doesn't love me anymore Leah... Our imprint is broken."

Leah snorted. Why is everyone doing that? It's the truth. "HA! Yeah right, if that girl was anymore in love with you it would make me throw up."

I sighed. "Whatever Leah, I'm going to bed."

"Oh come on Seth, you have to tell me something... How did she look?"

Beautiful. "Different." I said and kept walking.

She followed me. "What do you mean different?"

"Go and see for yourself." I hissed. She wouldn't lay off, just like Brady; I wish they would give me some peace.

"Whatever Seth." I could tell she was angry at me now. "Oh just so you know, while you were moping around in your room for the last month and a half, Charlie asked Mum to move in with him..." There was a pause. "In case you wondered." I heard her walk away. "Or cared..." She muttered.

Of course I cared that Charlie had asked Mum to move in with him, I heard him when he asked her. I knew that pretty soon he would ask her to marry him; it was only a matter of time. I knew that now Mia was back the moving in plans would go ahead smoothly, leaving me and Leah a house all to ourselves; I'm sure Leah was happy with that.

Light coming from the crack in my door woke me up; I rolled over to see my mother poking her head around the door. "Hey Mum." I croaked.

She walked over to my bed and sat down. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you." She smiled.

"It's okay."

She looked at me for a minute, touching my face. "I heard Mia's back." I nodded, feeling the tears well up again. "Oh baby, she loves you... I know it."

I shook my head, blinking back the tears. "I wish everyone would stop saying that."

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "You'll see." She whispered.

"Hey Mum..." I whispered. "I'm sorry I haven't been a very good son lately."

She chuckled. "It's okay honey, I know how hard it was for you."

I smiled. "And I wanted to say that I'm happy you're moving in with Charlie... I'm glad you're happy."

She smiled, tears rimming her eyes. "You're only happy 'cause you get the house to yourself." She giggled.

I shrugged laughing. "Yeah I know, but I have to share it with Leah." She laughed. I reached out and grabbed her hand. "Really Mum... I _am_ happy for you... I'm glad you're happy."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I want you to be happy Seth." She said getting up and walking out of my room, closing the door behind me.

_Tink, tink, tink_

I opened my eyes slowly, listening to the sound, it must be raining I thought sleepily.

_Tink, tink, tink_

But that didn't sound like rain... Was someone throwing rocks at my window?

_Tink, tink, tink_

"God damn it Seth." Someone whispered below my window... Mia?

_Tink, tink, tink_

I rushed over to my window and threw it open; a small rock hit me in the head. "Ouch!" I hissed.

"Oh sorry!" Mia whispered loudly.

She was really here... Mia was really here, wanting to talk to me. "Mia what are you doing? It's..." I turned to look at the clock. "Half past two in the morning!"

"I know. But I couldn't sleep! I needed to talk to you!" She hissed. "Can you come down?"

I sighed; this was going to be heartbreaking. "Sure. I'll be there in a second." I turned to walk out the door, but looked down to what I was wearing. Just sweat pants, no top; should I change? I really didn't need to. I could have sworn Mia was wearing shorts and a tee shirt, even though it was colder than normal out there, anyone else would freeze. I shrugged and walk down the stairs and out the back door.

"Hey." Mia whispered looking at the ground as I reached her.

"Hey..." I whispered back, watching her. She looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"So um..." She began. I looked more closely at her. Her pupils were dilated and she was blinking furiously.

"Mia are you okay?" I asked looking even closer at her.

"Yeah." She said looking down she played with her fingers.

"Are you high?" I asked.

"A little..." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep."

I shook my head. "Mia, you shouldn't do that, drugs are bad for you."

She laughed a little. "Everything is bad for me..." She whispered. "Even you..."

I was a little taken back by the comment, it kinda hurt, I knew where this was going. "Look Mia if you're here to say sorry or something but tell me we still can't be together, save your breath. I've heard it enough." I said going to turn back to the house.

"No, wait!" She whispered after me. "That's not why I'm here..." She paused looking up at me; her blood shot eyes pleading at me. "I have to do this now or I'll lose my nerve... So don't interrupt." She smiled softly at me.

I took a step closer to her, heat was radiating off her body; this was too weird.

"I love you Seth..." She whispered. "I never stopped loving you... I thought that you would be better off without me so that's why I broke up with you. And I swear I wasn't running from you... Some stuff came up and..." She took in a deep breath. "I was running from _my_ demons... But it seems I smacked right into them." She chuckled. She was definitely high; nothing she was saying was making sense.

"You love me?" I whispered. The words just slipped out.

She giggled. "I can't believe that you believed me when I said I didn't love you." She took a step forward and got up on her tip-toes, pressing her lips into mine for only a second, but it was enough to make my heart stop. "I have always loved you Seth Clearwater." She whispered touching my face.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me, letting her feet dangle. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling herself closer.

"I love you Mia." I whispered into her neck.

She pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Never believe me when I say I don't love you Seth..." I set her down; she took a breath and kept going. "I know I'm so messed up and such a loser, but if you want me... I'm still yours..." She whispered looking at the ground.

I chuckled and put my finger under her chin, lifting it gently to kiss her on the lips. "You're not a loser." I whispered and she smiled. "And I'll always want you." I kissed her again.

"I'm still messed up though." She laughed.

"You're perfect." I whispered. She rolled her eyes. I swallowed. "So you're not freaked out by the whole turning into a wolf thing?" I asked slowly.

She giggled taking hold of my hand. "Of course not." She said and began to walk around the house, pulling me along with her. "I have something to show you Sethy..."


	10. Chapter 9

The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth Mia

I was shaking... With fear. Up until now I had tried to keep this part of me locked up and hidden from the world; but now I was about to show it to the most important person in my life. What would he think of me when he knew the whole story? What would he think when he knew how messed up I really was? I decided he needed to know everything, but I was beginning to lose my nerve.

"Are you cold?" Seth said letting go of my hand and wrapping it around my waist, pulling me close.

"No, I'm fine." I whispered smiling at him, by burning hot skin must feel so weird.

"Uhhh..." He paused looking around. "Where are we going?"

I laughed softly. "You know that place where you showed me... You know." I nudged him.

"Oh yeah." He took my hand again and pushed through the last set of trees. "Here we are." He said spreading his arms out wide.

I smiled and placed a kiss on the crease were his shoulder started and his neck ended. "Sit." I instructed pointing to the log next to us. He eyed me off before reluctantly sitting. "I'll be right back." I said skipping off to the other side. The drugs that were still flowing in my system were going to make this one hell of a trip, but I needed to do this.

I crouched behind a tree, slipping my shirt off.

"If you're making fun of me, it's not cool!" Seth called out.

I laughed. "As if!" I called back.

It felt weird standing here in nothing, but I didn't want to stay in wolf form until I got home; I was going to phase, show Seth then phase back. Easy done... I hoped.

Slowly my whole body began to shake. It started with my hands, sending quivers up my arms and down my spine, ending at my toes. The blood pooled in my eyes making me see red. I felt the skin on my back tear open and then I exploded...

Seth

I waited for Mia to come skipping out from behind the trees. I thought for sure she was making fun of me, I could just picture her trying to sneak up on me, and I smiled. I finally had her back, and I was on top of the world. Mia, _my_ Mia, loved me, she really did love me and I was going to do whatever it took to make her happy and safe. She was my heart, and I couldn't live without her.

"Mia?!" I called into the darkness, a low growl echoed through the space. I stood up and began to shake. "Mia?! Are you alright?" I began to walk over to where she disappeared. "Mia, this isn't funny." I strained my eyes to see through the dark, a black figure moved slowly, I took a step back shaking faster. "Mia?" I choked. Please let her be alright.

The clouds moved and the moon lit up the whole forest; I looked over to the gap in the trees, two bright black eyes started back at me.

"Mia..." I whispered, crouching down and beginning to shake faster. The figure stepped forwards quickly, light shining on its face.

I looked at the snow white wolf staring back at me...

My hand clapped over my mouth as I finally began to understand. The heat, the growth, the anger... The shaking...

Mia, _my_ Mia, was a werewolf... A shape shifter... Like me.

We took a step forward at the same time. Mia whined and lowered her head, looking up at me, waiting for me to do something. I smiled and took a step forward. She watched me carefully, trying not to move. I laughed and bounded over to her, playfully patting her head. She growled and biffed me with her paw before licking my hand; I pushed lightly on her nose.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this." I said playing with one of her ears. She snorted before looking up at me, fear in her eyes. I tickled her under her chin. "It doesn't freak me out babe." I promised. "I'll always love you." She let her tongue fall out of her mouth before she turned away and ran back through the trees.

Well that explained a lot.

Mia

Okay Mia, now all you have to do is go out there and face him... And tell him the truth; you have to tell him everything... I lifted my wrist to my mouth kissing the small tattoo; I wished she was here to help me... But she hasn't been around for years...

I took a deep breath in and walked out into the clearing. Seth was lying in the middle; looking up at the stars. I got a sudden rush of energy and rushed over to him, throwing myself across his stomach. He laughed.

"You're so cute." He said pulling me around so I was lying on top of him.

I bit down on my bottom lip. "Are you sure it doesn't..."

He cut me off. "Mia, I love you, no matter what you are..." He kissed my lips softly, leaving them hovering above mine for a minute. "I think it's kinda cool actually." He said pushing my hair out of my face.

I laughed. "Any other guy would run away screaming."

"I'm not any other guy." He reminded me.

I smiled and lowered my head to kiss him, I was about to pull away when I felt his hands slide down my back; I shivered. Seth kissed me again, this time faster and more passionate, I couldn't help but kiss him back. Our lips started to move perfectly together as I trailed my hands slowly up his arms and around his neck. His tongue traced around my lips, looking for a way in; I opened my mouth slightly allowing it in. Seth lightly pushed me over so he was now hovering over me, but I felt none of his weight. He began to kiss the line of my jaw, I giggled as he made his way down my neck and along my shoulder. I stretched my arms above my head, just waiting for him to catch on. Right now I couldn't think of anything else I wanted more than Seth.

Seth's mouth connected back with mine and I felt him place his hand gently on my stomach, pulling up my shirt, his hand slid up my side, pulling my shirt with him. I giggled again and arched my back so it would come off easier. He broke the kiss slowly and slid my shirt of the rest of the way and began planting kisses on my stomach, I moaned softly. He trailed a line of small kisses back up to my mouth, before kissing me passionately. I ran my fingers slowly down his spine leaving goose bumps.

I don't know how it happened – and really I don't care – but suddenly Seth was there, inside me and... Hmm... It felt good...

Seth

I watched her as she slept in my arms, she looked so tiny and innocent lying there; I ran my fingers along her jaw. She was pure perfection and I couldn't image my life without her; thinking about it just made my heart ache.

We were still lying in the opening of the forest were we had gone last night; and last night was amazing. I smiled as I watched her breath slowly; I wondered what she was dreaming about. Her little fingers dug tightly into my shirt as if to give me the answer, I wondered if I should wake her when something caught my eye.

Small black words flowed down her wrist; I lifted her hand carefully to read the tattoo engraved in her skin. 'Remiel... My savour.' It said. Who was Remiel? I could have sworn I had heard that name before, I ran my finger over the writing; my finger grazed over a small bump, I moved my finger along her wrists feeling more bumps; lifting it closer I studied her creamy white skin, tiny – almost invisible – scares cut alone her wrist, passing down her inner arm and across, leaving hacked up skin. Had Mia done this to herself? The thought made me shudder. Mia wriggled in arms beginning to wake up. She rolled closer to my sleepily and pressed her soft lips into my chest.

"Good morning." I whispered pulling her closer.

She took a deep breath in. "Morning." She yawned looking up at me. Her smiled turned into a frown when she saw my face. "What's wrong?" She asked pulling one arm out of my embrace and touching my face. I closed my eyes, rolling my head into her palm and kissing it.

"Mia... Will you tell me the truth..." I whispered into her skin.

The small V in-between her eyebrows got deeper. "Of course." She whispered.

I sighed. "Are you okay? I mean are you really okay?" I said softly, not looking at her.

"Of course I'm okay Seth." She said rubbing my face with her thumb. "I'm better than okay."

I slid my hand up to catch hers. "Then what's this?" I asked rubbing my fingers along her torn up wrist.

She yanked her hand away. "It's nothing Seth." She hissed.

I pulled us up into a sitting position and pulled her onto my lap; she hid her head in her hands.

"You can tell me anything Mia... You know that right?" I whispered.

She nodded. "I don't want to tell you Seth..." She sniffed. "I don't want you to know how screwed up I am..."

I pulled her back into me, rubbing her arms. "You're perfect." I whispered into her hair.

She snorted. "I'm far from perfect Seth... Trust me..."

"Can I help?" I asked. Right now I've never felt more helpless in my life.

"I've had a lot of help..." She hissed.

"Mia, I just want you to be happy." Tears were beginning to form in my eyes.

She struggled around so she could face me, still sitting in my lap. "I don't remember the last time I was happy Seth..." She whispered. My heart sank. "Until I met you..." She added with a small smile.

I pushed my head forward so our foreheads were touching. "I love you Mia."

She smiled. "I love you too Seth... I wish I could fix myself... You deserve someone better than me."

I chuckled. "I don't even deserve you."

She laughed. "I'm messed up Seth... It's like I'm so broken I'm not sure that there are enough pieces to put me back together." She whispered, her eyes closed. "I've been on every type of medication they can think of, I've had people telling me what's wrong with me and how I can fix it, I've been admitted to hospital twice against my will because I beat up my own mother and I was too drunk and high to remember it, I cut myself to shreds in front of my sister more than once and every time I close my eyes I see things that doesn't even belong in hell... Everything just builds up on me and sometimes I just have to get the fuck out..." Her tears dropped on to my arms as I held her close. "But I can't... And I don't know why..." She sobbed.

I pulled her in tighter smoothing down her hair. "Shhhh..." I soothed. "It'll be okay."

She sniffed. "How do you know that Seth!? How could you possibly know that?!" She cried even harder.

I cradled her face in my hands, whipping away her tears with my thumb. "Because I'm _never_ going to leave you Mia... Where ever you go, I'll go with you... You and I, we're a package deal."

She looked into my eyes. "You really love me that much?" She asked breathless.

I smiled softly. "Mia, you are the _only_ thing in my life that matters. As long as you're alive, then so am I."

"Seth I..."

I pressed my finger to her lips. "I'll follow you anywhere." I promised and then kissed her lips again.

Mia

He_ was always in my dreams. Taunting me, laughing at me... Killing me..._

_I wish it were that simple... Death. God knows I have thought about it more than once, he knows that I have tried repeatedly but nothing works. _

_He stands over me as I watch him from my strapped position; I'm so close to cutting him like butter but I can't get free._

_The beeping noise next to me is annoying, making me shake with rage; this he finds interesting and writes in down in his stupid little book. _

_I want to dig my teeth into his neck and _snap_! I growl with effort, the restraints cutting my wrists. _

_He walks over to his small table and pulls out something, I can't see it, I try to lift my head but even that is pressed down._

_He turns around a moment later, reaching for my arm; the crease under my elbow begins to sting as he presses the tip of the needle into my skin, breaking it instantly; my vision begins to blur then everything goes black._

I have to tell Seth...


	11. Chapter 10

**Pictures **

**Mia**

"Shhhh!" I giggled trying to open the door quietly. Seth had his massive arms snaked around my waist and was trailing kisses up and down my neck; he wasn't really helping my sneakiness. "Seth!" I hissed giggling again. "Stop it!" I wriggled around in his arms so I was now facing him; I pressed my lips into his, kissing him softly.

The door swung open behind me, I snapped my head around, thankfully it was only Maggie; she didn't look happy.

"Mum's not here." She hissed. "So you can come inside!"

I looked at Seth, pressing my lips together and raising my eye brows, he tapped my nose and let go of me walking inside; I just shook my head.

Brady came bounding down the stairs, his muscular chest showing with his hair ruffled up; he looked exceptionally happy, this made me smile. "Hey Brady!" I called cheekily, to make sure he knew that I knew what they were up to. "Live here now or something?" I winked at him. Maggie glared at me and gave me the finger. Seth and I laughed.

"Funny Mi." He said grinning like an idiot. "What's for breakfast?" He said walking into the kitchen, Seth followed.

"Sooooo.." I said grinning, sliding up to Maggie, she crossed her arms; still glaring at me. "What did you two get up to last night?" I said playfully poking her.

The corner of her mouth pulled up slightly, she tried hard to stop it from blowing into a grin. "I would say..." She said pouting to keep her face composed. "The same thing you and Seth did." She said quickly looking up at me. I giggled and ruffled her hair before skipping off to the kitchen.

"Babe..." Seth greeted me opening his arms, out of the corner of my eye I saw Brady shaking with laughter. I sat on his knee, spooning mouthfuls of his cereal in my mouth.

Maggie stood in the threshold of the door, staring at me; I looked at her slowly, milk dribbling down my chin. She lifted her index finger and flicked it backward, ordering me to come. I got up and followed her.

"What?" I hissed following her down the hall, I noticed Mum had put pictures on the wall, but I didn't look too closely at them.

Maggie spun around to face me, her eyes full of concern. "Did you tell him?" She whispered angrily.

I looked at her dumbfounded. "Of course I told him Maggie, it's Seth."

She snorted. "What happened to the whole keeping him safe thing?!" She hissed at me. "You know how much danger he could be in now, don't you?"

I hung my head, slowly nodded. This was selfish of me. I wanted Seth back so much I really didn't think about the bigger picture, the big ugly picture...

"And does he know?" She asked. I felt her eyes bore at my head; slowly I lifted my head, already knowing the tears were giving me away. Maggie crossed her arms across her chest. "That's what I thought." She said slowly before taking my face in her hands. "Mia, I love you... But if you don't tell him... I will." She whispered, and then kissed my forehead; I just nodded. She walked out into the kitchen. I heard her talking to Brady. "Brady, could you give Seth, Mia and I a few hours, we need to talk." Her voice was hushed by the walls separating us. I heard Brady get up and walk out. I could picture Seth looking at Maggie confused.

* * *

**Seth**

Maggie had sent Brady home, telling him that we needed to talk. I swallowed hard. The last time she wanted to talk to me she told me my true love had run away. I could feel the sweat forming on my hands. Maggie looked at me silently before walking out of the room, only to come back a few moments later with Mia in tow, I could tell she'd been crying.

"Mia?" I whispered looking at her as she sat down at the other end of the table. "What's wrong?"

She didn't even look at me; she kept her eyes on her hands under the table. "There's something you need to know." She whispered.

Maggie sat down in the empty chair next to me. "I'll explain." She began looking at Mia; Mia nodded not bothering to look up. "Seth our life hasn't exactly been..." She searched for the right word. "...Normal."

I looked at Mia, waiting to see her beautiful her face.

"My mother..." Mia choked out, still not looking up. "Met someone after my dad left... In the beginning, he was an alright guy, he treated her right and sometimes I thought he even loved her."

Maggie sighed. "Mia, he did."

A small grumbling sound came from Mia's chest; her eyes flickered to Maggie, burning wide with rage. "Maggie, he beat her to a pulp every time they had a tiny argument! You were there! You saw it! If I remember correctly _you_ were the one who begged me to do something!"

Maggie slammed her palms on the table, scooting her chair back and standing up to tower over Mia. "OH SO IT'S MY FAULT NOW!?" She screamed.

Mia looked up at Maggie. "YOU BLAME ME MAGGIE! YOU BLAME ME EVERY SINGLE DAY! I KNOW THAT YOU THINK THIS IS MY FAULT!"

I shoved my head into my hands. "Stop it." I whispered into the silence.

Maggie slammed back down on to the chair, tears flowing down her face. Mia shook angrily, trying to calm herself down. I knew this was hard for the both of them, so I didn't rush it. They would tell what they needed to when the time was right.

I don't know how long we sat there not saying anything. I carefully looked at my hands, waiting for one of them to say something. A few times I felt Maggie go to say something, but then snap her mouth shut; the silence was haunting. I realised it had gotten dark outside and I was expected Christina would be home soon. I thought about leaving, but with each thought came a wave of pain; I didn't want to leave my Mia. Maybe I should say something... Maybe I should start the conversation.

Finally Mia sighed. "I've put this off for too long." She muttered, mostly to herself. "Seth, there's a reason why I ran away last month..." I looked up to see her staring back at me, her eyes filling with tears. I smiled softly, silently begging her not to cry, she blinked back the tears before taking a deep breath. "The reason..." She whispered locking my gaze with hers, refusing to let it go. "Was you..."

I dropped my gaze as I felt my stomach twist and turn, making me feel sick. My heart stopped, I felt like I was going to die...

I heard a chair scrape along the ground, someone made their way towards me slowly; they put their finger under my chin, forcing me to look at them. Mia looked down to me. "You have to understand..." She whispered urgently. "It was nothing that you did. Seth, you are perfect. I couldn't ask for anyone better; I don't believe I deserve you... But when I found out you were.." She choked out the last words. "a werewolf. Everything changed." I felt my fists ball up. She seemed to notice my anger. "I don't care about that Seth, I promise you; I love you no matter what you are. It's just there's something you need to know..." She lowered herself to the ground, folding her legs. "Being with me is dangerous." She said slowly, looking up at me; I wanted to laugh, I wanted to make fun of her, tell her that she was being silly and there was no way I was in danger; but the look in her eyes made me stop. Mia was scared.

* * *

**Mia**

Seth looked at me, unmoving. I could guess what he was thinking and if I were him, I would be thinking the same thing. RUN! RUN!

I shivered at the thought. Would he really think I was crazy after I told him? Would he laugh at me? All the questions I was too afraid to answer.

I looked back at Maggie for support; she smiled and tilted her head forward; encouraging me to continue.

I didn't know what to say. Suddenly I forgot how to use my voice, or move my lips. I sat there looking for the right words. "There's someone..." I stuttered. I couldn't get the words out, everything that I wanted to say didn't sound right. "There's someone..." I began again; nothing else would come out of my mouth.

Maggie cleared her throat. I knew this would be easier for her to say; it wasn't her fault this had happened. I felt Seth look at her, his burning hot hand slowly sliding up and down my back as I shoved my face into my hands.

"His name is Robert..." She began; I heard her heart beat faster as she thought of ways to continue. And then before I could say anything, it all just came gushing out; everything that had happened leading up to this moment flowed out of Maggie's mouth as she tried to stop herself from sobbing. Everything from the day my mother met Robert, to his studies of the human brain. She told him everything that had happened that night and to my surprise he told me he would do exactly the same thing; I felt Seth begin to shake when Maggie explained why exactly Robert was so bent on finding me, a low growl echoed from his chest. Tears escaped the corner of my eyes; I knew what was coming next. I felt Maggie eyes bore into my back, I turned and looked at her; I couldn't take this, I needed to get out.

I got up and kissed Seth on the cheek, before walking out of the room. I needed to be alone; Maggie was telling Seth everything... Our whole stuffed up life, my whole stuffed up story. I sighed walking down the hall that led to the garage. I brushed past the wall causing one of the pictures to fall to the ground, the sound made me jump; though it shouldn't. I spun around, falling to the ground, heaving in air trying to calm myself. I was coming apart at the edges and I knew it; even with Seth here I was still a mess; nothing could fix me.

I looked at the picture lying on the ground, I was surprised Mum even put them up; she hated memories. I remember that day... I fumbled with the frame, looking at the photo. It was the day we moved to Tasmania, our little house standing in the back ground. I smiled at my mother's beautiful face, for once it wasn't tense and hard, she was laughing and she looked happy... I missed that side of my mum.

I got up and placed the photo back on the wall, carefully making my way down the hall, taking in all the pictures she put up. I stop abruptly looking at the beautiful face that stared back at me, the lines in the corner of her eyes crinkling as she laughed into the camera. I smiled looking into the face I thought I had forgotten; it seemed so long since I had seen her. Her hair waved carefully around her face, and kept flowing; golden and soft. I felt a tear streak down my face as I placed my fingers on the glass, tracing the outline of her features, trying to remember what her voice sounded like or the feel of her hands as they wound around mine. All I knew that this picture didn't do her justice, she was much more stunning in real life, her presence lighting up my own existence.

Warm hands snaked around my waist, leaving goose bumps as they locked into place. Seth kissed my neck softly holding on to me tightly, I felt the tears pool in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I twisted around in Seth's arms and rested my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat; he pulled me in tighter.

"I love you Mia." He whispered.

I inhaled his scent, it was a musky, warm smell; it reminded me of the forest. "I love you Seth." I kissed his chest.

He didn't say anything and he didn't need to; just by the way he held me, I knew nothing Maggie had said mattered to him. I really didn't deserve him.

"What were you looking at?" He asked softly pushing me back to look at my face; his eyes filled with pure love.

"Just a picture." I sighed. "I thought I had forgotten what she looks like." I said with a small laugh.

"Blake?" Maggie asked coming up next to me. I smiled and nodded, she chuckled. "She's so beautiful. It almost hurts to think about it." I laughed with her.

I turned to look back at the photo, trying to remember the day I took it, but I couldn't. It was like she had been wiped from my memories.

"Who's Blake?" Seth asked confused.

Maggie laughed. "One of the craziest bitches you'll _never_ get to meet." I chucked, Maggie was right, Blake wasn't much of a people person.

"If she comes here," I whispered looking at her photo again. "We run."

Maggie sighed. "We're safe Mia."

I nodded moving to the next picture. I looked at it in disbelief, shaking with rage; what was wrong with her? Seth arms tightened around me as I shook; staring right back at me was the one person I would love to rip apart with my own bare hands, he smiled right into the camera. "What's this doing here?" I growled through my clenched teeth.

"Mum must have put it back up." Maggie muttered.

A shudder run down my body, making me stretch out my fingers. I flicked my hands up and grabbed the picture, leaving a hole as I ripped it out from the wall. I pulled myself from Seth's grip and stalked out the hall and into the garage. I grabbed a bottle of petrol and walked out to the driveway, slamming down the photo on the rock hard ground. The glass shattered and split, falling further into the frame; I smashed my foot down onto the photo, my foot began to bleed as the glass soothed into my foot, but I didn't care. Again and again I slammed my foot down on the frame; ripping and pulling at it until the glass were in tiny shards. I lifted the bottle of petrol and tipped it slowly over, the liquid spilling over the rubbish that used to be a frame. Maggie skipped up beside me, holding out a box of matches, grinning from ear to ear. I grinned back at her, striking a match and watch it burn for a while before I let it fall onto the rubbish, it burst into the flames even before the match hit the ground. I watched the flames dance around; burning away any evidence he ever existed.

I threw back my head and laughed. "That felt good." I said breathless.

Maggie giggled. "It looked awesome too."

In the corner of my eye I saw Seth shaking his head, his bright teeth shining against his brown skin. "You two are messed up." He teased walking over to join us.

"We know." I sighed.

He slid his arm around my shoulder as we watched the little fire burn. I wish it was that simple... I wish I could just burn him away... But it's not; life is never that simple... Well my life isn't.

"You know what Mia." Seth said looking down at me, excitement sparkling in his eyes. "There are a few people I want you to meet." He grinned. I looked at him confused, pulling my eyebrows together. He laughed, soothing out the wrinkles. "The Cullens." He said softly.

_Vampires?_


	12. Chapter 11

**The Cullens **

**Mia**

I was shaking. Again.

You're such a pussy; I thought to myself. If Seth isn't afraid of them then obviously they weren't going to drink your blood... I cringed, slowly clapping my hand on my neck, rubbing it softly.

Oh who was I kidding...? I WAS GOING TO DIE!!

I tried not to hyperventilate as Seth pulled the car out of the trees and into a small opening, exposing a beautiful white house. Maggie sighed behind me.

I began to pick at the skin on my wrist; something I did when I was scared shitless. Seth reached over and grabbed my hand, kissing my knuckles before he stepped out of the car.

"OH MY GOD!" My head snapped up to see where the squeaking was coming from; a tiny girl – who looked no older than 18 – stood in the threshold of the door bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Hey Alice!" Seth called coming around to open my door. I swallowed hard before stepping out, Maggie was beside me in a second, squeezing my hand so tight I thought my fingers would pop off; she was just a scared as I was. Seth grabbed my other hand and dragged me to the door, Alice smiled widely at me.

I marvelled at her beauty; taking it in. Her jet black hair cropped short and sticking out in all directions, her skin was pale white and perfectly flawless and her eyes were a soft butterscotch colour.

"You must be Mia." She chimed; her voice was so sickly sweet I began to melt. I simply nodded and smiled softly. "I'm so glad to finally meet you!" And with that she skipped over and hugged me tightly. I shivered as her ice cool arms wrapped around me; I slipped my hands out of Maggie's and Seth's, hugging her back loosely. Seth chuckled and reclaimed my hand when she let go; I swallowed again. "And Maggie." She said hugging Maggie; the look on Maggies face was priceless, I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. She gripped my other hand the second Alice stepped away. "Come inside." She purred gesturing us inside. Seth followed tugging us inside; he seemed perfectly at ease as he sprawled on the couch, pulling Maggie and I with him.

"Holy shit." Maggie whispered into my ear, she sounded terrified.

Seth laughed. "They can hear you." He said softly smiling.

It was only then that I realised Alice had gone; I listened hard for any noise she might make, but there was nothing. Two soft heart beats caught my attention.

"That's Jake and Renesmee." Someone chuckled from behind us, Maggie and I spun around; I felt Maggie's jaw drop.

I felt painfully dull as I looked at the two vampires behind me. The male looked about 17, but boy was he something to look at. His lightly bronzed hair was sticking up in careful directions, framing his pale, perfect face. His eyes too were liquid butterscotch; they seemed weird against his skin. And his voice, well, that was like sweet velvet; something I wish I could run my hands through. He stiffed a smile as I appraised him.

The girl, who I swear I have seen a picture of before had the same pale skin and golden eyes, her dark brown hair curling down her shoulders. She smiled at me kindly and began to walking around the couch, perching on one of the arm chairs, the male shadowed her footsteps; standing behind her.

"I'm Bella." She began softly, her eyes fixed on mine. "And this is Edward." She pointed to the male, he smiled at me.

Seth sat up and placed his hand on my knee, squeezing it lightly. "This is Mia and Maggie." He said gesturing between us.

Bella smiled again. "We've heard so much about you Mia." She said.

I rolled my eyes smiling at her; they didn't seem dangerous. "Good things I hope."

Bella laughed, it was a beautiful bell sound that fit her appearance perfectly. "Of course."

Edward and Bella looked across the other side of the room expectantly. I felt Maggies eyes wonder over to where they were looking and I, too, pulled my eyes away from the perfect vampires.

Coming down the stairs were – what I assumed – to be the rest of the Cullen family, shortly followed by Nessie and Jake. I've never had much to do with Nessie; in fact I never really met her properly, I was surprisedwhen I realised that she lived with the Cullens.

Whoa... Jake had imprinted on a vampire..

Edward chuckled, I felt his eyes on me and I turned to face him. "Not exactly." He whispered. My eyes grew wide. What the fuck?

I turned my attention back to the Alice and the five other vampires that walked – no danced – across the room; their movements so graceful. Now I really felt plain.

There was a tall lean male who had his hand linked with Alice's. Bite marks covering his face and neck, it reminded me of Blake. I knew Maggie couldn't see the marks, but to me they were his most dominant features.

Behind him was a big, bulky and very muscular male; he reminded me of a bear. He _was_ scary, I felt Maggie grip my hand a little tighter. Next to him was a blonde girl, her perfect face expressionless as she looked us over once then danced to Bella's side, placing herself on the arm of the chair where Bella sat. She was probably the most beautiful of the vampires; even though her cold eyes watched me disapprovingly.

Last were too older vampires and I guessed they were the 'parents' or the leaders. Both as beautiful as each other, and the rest.

Alice skipped over to me and slid her way in between me and Seth as Jake and Nessie folded themselves on the ground.

"Everyone," She sang. "This is Mia and Maggie." She said smiling.

The oldest male stepped closer, I flinched a little. He smiled warmly at me.

"I'm Carlisle," He said pulling the older female toward him. "This is Esme." She smiled softly at me, she reminded me of my mother; I couldn't help but smile back. He then pointed to the two males. "That's Emmett," The bear like one waved, he grinned from ear to ear; my smile widened in response. "And that's Jasper." The other wave slightly then sunk back into the background. The Carlisle pointed to the lovely blonde; she sat motionless, her eyes focused on me. "And this is Rosalie."

Rosalie simply nodded towards up then gracefully rose and walked back up the stairs; Carlisle sighed.

"So..." Emmett began walking over to me; the grin on his face never disappeared. I felt Alice shoot him a warning look, but he ignored it. "You're the wolf girl hey?"

I jumped. "Excuse me?" I choked.

He laughed and I jumped again; the booming sound filled my ears. "You just smell funny, that's all."

Smell. Funny! Was he kidding me!? I felt a shudder run down my back, Alice jumped off the couch and Seth slid over. "Easy now Mi." He whispered in my ear, rubbing my back.

Another shudder slid through my body, I needed to calm down. I curled my fingers into my palms digging them into the skin softly; I took deep breaths. Suddenly a wave of calm washed over me, I slumped back into the couch.

"Thanks Jasper." Seth whispered.

I sat up straight again. "Wait... You did that?" I asked Jasper, he took a step back; clearly uncomfortable that all eyes were on him.

Edward chuckled. "Jasper has a gift."

"No shit." Maggie muttered beside me.

"He can control emotions. It's very useful around werewolves." Jacob snorted from his spot then went back to talking with Nessie. Edward ignored him and continued. "I can read minds,"

Say what?

"Bella can shield others powers if they try to use them on her or anyone else near her and Alice can see the future."

I looked at Alice... I wondered if she seen anything about me. Edward chuckled. "She saw you coming." He said softly.

I nodded, he smiled. Fair enough.

Carlisle excused himself a few minutes saying he had to go to the hospital, Esme fluttered off with him and never came back and Emmett went to find Rosalie. Slowly the whole room emptied, Jake and Seth went to see if there was any food, Bella and Edward left, saying something about doing something important; Alice laughed at them then dragged my sister upstairs and into her closest, Maggie was still shaking with fear. Pretty soon it was just me and Renesmee just sitting silently, trying not to say anything.

I went to open my mouth a few times but snapped it shut, I really didn't know where to start.

"I know you don't really like me Mia," She began. "But Seth is family and I just want to know he's in safe hands."

Oh great, she thinks I don't like her.

Mental note, try not to be a bitter bitch anymore.

"I don't dislike you Ness." I said softly, smiling at her. "I guess we never really got a chance to get to know each other... You know with me running away and all." I laughed, but it was forced - Fake. She walked over to sit next to me; I turned my body so I was fully facing her. She didn't look like a vampire. "Hey Ness," I asked not really thinking about it.

"Yeah?" she asked, I hoped she was warming up to me.

"How come you don't look like the rest of your family?"

She giggled. "Silly Mia, didn't Seth tell you about my family?" I shook my head, blood rushing to my cheeks. She giggled again. "My mother gave birth to me when she was still human."

My eyes popped open. Whoaaaa. "Seriously?" She nodded. "Wouldn't she of like... died?"

"That's why my dad turned her into a vampire. So she wouldn't die."

"Huh." I gushed. "I see... So you're like half vampire, half human."

She laughed. "Yeah, pretty cool hey?"

I laughed with her. "Not as cool as being a werewolf." I said raising my eyebrows and giving her my best evil look.

"Whatever." She laughed getting off the couch and heading toward the kitchen, I followed her.

Alice was perched up on the counter with my sister next to her; Maggie seemed to be completely calm now. "Hey Mia!" Alice said excitedly. I smiled and went to sit on Seth's knee; he enclosed me in his strong arms.

"You okay babe?" He asked kissing my neck.

"Ya." I simply replied and I really believed it.

Alice interrupted us. "That's an interesting tattoo you have Mia." She said, her eye brows pulling in, she studied it more closely.

"Uhhh... Yeah..." I muttered. I wished I was wearing a jumper, so I had something to cover it; I was sure she could see the fading lines cutting alone my wrist.

"Who's Remiel?" She asked, her nose crinkled.

"Ummm..." I began, should I lie? They would think I was crazy if I told them.

"A friend," Maggie helped me out. Maggie knew everything about Remiel, I even drew her a picture of her perfect face once. "She reminds me of you guys actually. Beautiful, perfect, flawless skin, bright blue eyes and jet black hair,"

Maggie was cut off by Jake coughing and spluttering; Nessie patted his back soothingly. "Sorry," He muttered. "I choked."

Seth looked at him confused; Jake nodded once then went back to eating.

Weird...

'_YOU WOULDN'T KNOW LOVE, IF IT CRUSHED YOUR FUCKING CHEST!'_

My phone screamed in my pocket; I blushed bright red and flipped it open.

"Momma?" I asked, knowing it would be her.

"WHERE ARE YOU MIA SMITH?!" She screamed at me, Seth shook with laughter under me.

"Out." I said innocently.

"OUT WHERE! IS MAGGIE WITH YOU?!"

I sighed. "Yeah, she's with me. We're over at a friend's of Seth's."

I could hear her taking deep breaths. "I wake up this morning," She hissed. "To find your bed empty, a half smoked bong and your bedroom window _wide_ open." She sucked in a breath. "You can't keep doing this to me Mia; it's driving me insane."

I got up and walked into the lounge room, slamming my back into a wall and slid down it. "What do you want me to do Mum?" I whispered. "You won't let me go... I have a life to live... And you won't let me."

"I just want you to be safe Mia." She whispered back.

"I _am_ safe mum." I urged. "I'm safe with Seth; I'm safe by myself... I can look after myself."

"God damn it Mia, do you know what it would do to me if anything happened to you. I would never forgive myself if he got his hands on you."

I snorted. "And yet you put pictures of that butt wipe on the walls."

She laughed once. "I saw that nice little fire you made out of it."

"Yeah, it was sweet."

She chuckled. "Come home please Mia... Now."

I sighed. "Love you." I said and hung up.

I slumped back into the kitchen. "Maggie, we better go." I said glumly.

Alice skipped over to me and pulled her into my arms, the coolness of her skin actually felt good. "Come back soon Mia." She whispered into my skin.

I took a deep breath, but then regretted it, now I knew what Emmett was talking about. Alice smelled so sweet, it was _too_ sweet, the icy thickness of her scent burned my nose. Ewww.

"I will." I stepped back and reached out for Maggie's hand, Seth grabbed my other one. "Bye everyone!" I called. Emmett's booming laughter came from somewhere in the house. Esme was in front of me before I could blink; she kissed Seth, me and Maggie on the cheek before fluttering off again.

"See," Seth said getting into the car. "You have nothing to worry about, as long as you're in Forks, your safe." She smiled and started the car. I hardly believed that.

The drive home was uneventful, Maggie gushed on about Alice's wardrobe; while I got caught up in my thoughts. What was with Jake's weird reaction about my tattoo? I wasn't even sure Remiel was real. Jake never chokes on food.

As we turned into our street a flash of red caught my eye, I looked over to see a glossy red car parked across the road from my house. It was beautiful... The silver wheel rims shone in the little sun that showed; I bet it drove perfectly.

Seth parked in the driveway and I got out, walking over to the car I examined it some more; no way this car was from around here, I would have found it already.

Maggie stood beside me and moaned. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

I shook my head. "Not in a million years."

Seth laughed from behind me. "What about your bike?" He asked.

"Shhh Seth!" I hissed. "I'm looking at the pretty car."

A different kind of laugh came from behind me. "So you like the car huh?" The voice was so familiar I turned around instantly, gasping when I saw who the voice came from.

"Long time no see." It laughed...


	13. Chapter 12

**Uninvited **

**Brady**

So that cat was finally out of the bag; everything way laid out for everyone to see. I probably still would have been in the dark if it wasn't for last night. I always loved spending time with Maggie; she was beautiful, funny, kind and damn right sexy as. I hated the fact that I hadn't imprinted on her, if I got to choose, I would have definitely imprinted on her; but imprinting is evil and forces us to love someone. Well that's how I see it.

* * *

I was sitting on the other end of the phone listening to Maggie cry; she was worried about Mia. I knew that Mia had some issues, but I didn't think it ran that deep. Maggie said Mia snuck out, she was high and clearly out of her mind – as she put it – and she was going to Seth's. Ten minutes later I was crawling through her bedroom window; which wasn't easy considering it was on the second story.

I walked right over to her bed and slid in next to her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close; she was still slightly sobbing. I kissed her hair.

"I love you Mags." I whispered rocking her gently.

Her sobbing got a little louder. "Don't say that." She whispered in between coughs.

I pulled her slowly so she rolled to face me. "Maggie I-"

"DON'T!" She whispered loudly. "Don't say it if you don't mean it.

"Of course I mean it Maggie, what makes you think...?" I whispered, dreading the answer.

"You'll imprint one day and leave me all alone." She muttered; if I didn't have super hearing I wouldn't of heard her.

"I'll never imprint on anyone, you will always have my heart."

She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "But when you imprint I won't matter anymore."

I grabbed her face in my hands, holding it tightly. "_You will always matter_."

She shook her head. "But the imprint-"

I pressed my finger to her lips. "Imprint nothing..." I whispered kissing her softly. "You are the only one I will ever see..." I kissed her again. "Even if I have to look into your eyes forever." I added chuckling.

She smiled and sniffed again. "Please don't leave me Brady... Please, I can't lose you." She dug her fingers into my shirt.

I kissed the top of head and pulled her closer. "I will never leave you."

"I love you Brady." She whispered.

It was the first time she had ever said that to me, I smiled and kissed her forehead. Her hands slid up my chest and around my neck, pulling herself up so she was level with my face. She kissed me softly, gliding her tongue along my lips as they moved in perfect sync with hers. Her fingers clutched the hem of my shirt pulling it up slowly, leaving my skin blazing with heat. I palmed her side, rolling her slowly onto her back, careful not to place any of my weight onto her. I kissed just under her ear and made a trail down her jaw and back to her lips; her arms tightened around my neck in response.

I slid my hand along to stomach and slowly up her ribs, taking her shirt with me; she arched her back slightly to help me. My fingers ran over three small bumps in the middle of her torso as I discarded her shirt.

I ran my fingers down the small lines that led down her right side.

"Maggie," I said looking at them more closely.

"Hmmm?" She breathed.

"What happened?" I placed my lips to one of the lines, feeling the texture of them; I realised they were scars.

Maggie pushed my head away and rolled back onto her side; her back facing me. "Nothing Brady." She whispered.

A sudden rush of guilt flowed through me, followed by disgust. "I didn't do that... Did I?" I asked wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"No." She sighed, wriggling around to face me. Her eyes searched for something in mine.

"You can trust me." I whispered kissing her nose. I pulled her closer into me, to show her that I meant it.

She nodded and placed her hand on the side of my face; she slid her eyes closed. "It was Mia..." She breathed.

I had to do a double take. Did she just say Mia – her own sister – did this to her. "I'm sorry what?" I choked out.

She sighed. "Haven't you ever noticed anything a little... Odd about Mia?" She asked. I nodded and she chuckled slightly. "Don't you think it's odd that she's always boiling hot, or that she vibrates when she's angry?"

I nodded again; Maggie gaped at me then slapped me fair across the face. I blinked twice before even knowing what she did.

"OW! Maggie, what the hell?!" I whispered angrily.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you haven't worked it out already." I just stared at her, waiting for her to tell me what the fuck she was talking about. She sighed heavily and rolled over to turn on the light; she was still topless; she looked super sexy. "Look at that Brady." She whispered running her fingers over the scars, they were light red and looked old; almost embedded into her skin. "What would do that?"

I looked over the lines, tracing them again and again with my fingers, there was only one other person I knew with scares like that but there was no way Mia was a... "Werewolf..." I whispered.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maggie nod. I leant down and kissed the scars; I didn't have to ask, I already knew what happened. I kept trailing kisses down her stomach; tonight I would make her forget all her worries.

* * *

So when I waltzed into Maggie's house this afternoon I was surprised to be greeted by Christina and not Maggie. I'd never really seen Christina at home, she was always out doing something or at work; but the look in her eyes made me realise that she was waiting for the girls to get home. She sighed and motioned me inside.

"What's up?" I asked kissing her on the cheek as I walked in.

"Nothing... Have you seen the girls?" She asked following me.

I looked back and shook my head at her. "Nope, I left this morning; they'd be with Seth, I reckon."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "You left this morning?" She asked with a slight smile.  
Oh shit. I just nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Someone laughed from behind me as I made my way to the fridge, I spun around to see a blonde girl sitting at the end of the table; she turned to Christina. "This your toy boy hey?" She teased.

Christina laughed and sat down. "Maggie's boyfriend." She corrected.

The girls eyes grew wide and she giggled. "Maggie has a boyfriend... Who would have thought?"

Christina rolled her eyes. I slowly made my way to the table, studying the girl that sat at the end. Her hair was blonde and slightly curly, flowing over her shoulders and down her neck, she was beautiful – I'll give you that much – but I couldn't help but noticed the fading bruises that lined her neck and down into her shirt.

She looked at me too, watching my eyes as I looked over her features.

"I ran into a door." She said, watching me look over the fading purple marks.

I coughed once. "Big door." I muttered.

She laughed. "Yep." She turned to Christina. "When are they getting back? I'll have to move it soon."

Christina looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please don't go," She whispered. "They'd love it if you stayed... I need you..." She begged.

The girl sighed. "I know Tina, but they're big girls, they can look after themselves."

I heard a faint sound of an engine pull into the street and rush down toward the house; I bet it was Seth.

"They're back..." I said getting up and rushing to the door, the girl followed me. We waited by the door and watched Maggie and Mia get out and walk over to the shiny red car across the street, that I failed to see when I got here. That thing was a beast. The girl laughed beside me

"I knew they'd like it." She whispered leaning into me. I smiled and nodded before going to walk out the door, the girl stopped me. "Can you give us a minute?" She asked. I stepped back and she walked outside.

"Shhh! Seth." Mia hissed. "I'm looking at the pretty car."

The girl laughed as she made her way toward them, only Seth turned around. "So you like the car huh?" She asked. Maggie turned around instantly, her eyes fell wide open as she looked at the girl. Mia was slower to turn, she gasped when she finally met her eyes.

"Long time no see." The girl laughed.

* * *

**Seth**

I thought Mia was going to pass out, all colour drained from her face as she looked at the girl standing in front of her. Mia just stood there, her eyes roaming over the girl's body, taking in everything; I began to feel a little uncomfortable, but then I saw what Mia was staring at. The girl looked like she'd been beaten to death, faded purple and yellowy bruises run up her neck and along her jaw line, her arms were covered with a long jumper, but her knuckles glowed a violent purple. I wondered what the other person looked like.

Maggie squealed and flung herself at the girl, hugging her tightly. The girl giggled. "I've missed you kid." She whispered; her eyes flickered towards me once then to Mia.

I spun around, Mia stood there, her mouth hanging wide open; she wobbled a little, unsteady on her feet. I reached over and held onto her elbow; afraid she might fall flat on her face. She snapped her head around to look at me, her mouth still hanging open a little then she turned back to the girl.

"Oh my god..." She breathed. Her knees gave way and she fell slightly, I kept my hand on her elbow; holding her up. The girl walked slowly towards us, a small smile on her lips.

"You ain't gonna pass out on me are ya kid?" She said gripping her hands onto Mia's shoulder.

"Oh my god." Mia whispered again before crushing into the girl. The girl embraced her roughly holding her close.

"Didn't think I had forgotten about you did ya?" The girl laughed kissing Mia's hair.

Mia shook her head and then tucked it into the crook of the girl's neck and began to cry. I watched her body heave as she tried to suck in breaths. "It's okay," The girl cooed. "It's alright, I'm here... Shhhh."

"Brady!" Maggie squealed, making me jump. She ran toward the house and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist; I followed them inside, Mia and the girl followed in shortly after.

Brady – with Maggie still clinging to him – walked into the kitchen, I followed; I decided to give Mia and the girl some time alone, obviously they hadn't seen each other in a while.

Christina was sitting at the table when we walked in; she eyed Brady and Maggie carefully. Maggie playful slapped Brady and walked over to give her mother a kiss.

"Thank you..." Maggie whispered then exited the room.

Christina turned to me. "Hungry love?" She asked going to get up.

"No thanks." I sighed, sitting down, my eyes slid to the doorway, waiting for Mia to come through it.

We sat in silence for a moment; Christina rested her head on the table. "How do you do it?" She asked.

I looked at Brady and he shrugged. "I'm sorry?" I asked.

She laughed once. "Control them," She chuckled. "They listen to you."

I chuckled. "Hardly... Mia wears the pants in this relationship."

Brady laughed. "That sounds like Mia."

"They love you." I reassured her.

Christina sighed. "I haven't been a very good mother. Look at my girls; ones probably had more sex than I have," Brady fell off his chair when she said this, he got up quickly and recovered; I bit down on my lip to keep myself from laughing. "And the other is an alcoholic and a drug addict."

"Recovering..." I corrected her.

She smiled. "I know... She's getting better – slowly – and it's all because of you Seth." She looked up at me. "Ever since she met you her eyes sparkle again. When she smiles, it's not forced and her laugh, it's real. She doesn't have to pretend to be happy anymore; she just is." She smiled at me, her eyes warm. "I hated it before; feeling so helpless. I tried to do the right thing – or what I thought was the right thing – but I just pushed her away." She sighed. "We used to be a normal family you know," She said with a laugh, but it faded quickly. "I guess I can blame myself for that one."

"Is he really that bad?" I asked.

She frowned. "Putting it simply; he would love Mia's head on a plate." She turned to Brady. "And thanks honey," She said grabbing his hand. "Maggie needs someone like you." She smiled softly and Brady blushed a little.

Christina's words ran through my head again and I shivered. "Who's the girl?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

Christina smiled. "I'm surprised the girls haven't told you about her; she's been their only permanent friend since they were born. She's family."

"Blake?" I guessed.

She nodded. "I thought I was going to die on the spot when she showed up all battered and bruised, she reassured me that it was nothing,"

"She ran into a door." Brady told me cutting Christina off.

"Big door..." I muttered and he nodded.

Christina continued. "Usually when Blake shows up, we pack up and run; no questions asked. But it seems this time it's only a social visit."

"Why do you run?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Blake keeps an eye on Robert for us. That's what she's always done; I don't even remember how we met her."

"And you trust her." Brady asked looking over his shoulder.

Christina nodded. "With my life."

I however, I didn't trust her one bit.

* * *

**Mia**

She was here, sitting right next to me; I breathed in her scent again.

Blake.

The only person other than Maggie and Mum that has been in my life constantly and that has saved it too many times. She was the only person I fully trusted and other than Maggie was the only person who knew every dark secret about me. If I could, I would follow her forever; she was really the only person I could rely on, no matter what.

"How you been kid?" She asked rubbing my back. She was wedged in between Maggie and I on the couch.

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Few hiccups, but everything's been pretty normal."

"Hiccups?" She asked, her brows scrunching into her head.

I sighed. "Yeah," I shoved my sleeve up and thrust my wrist into her face; she took it lighting into her hands and looked closely, I knew her eyes would be able to see it.

"Oh..." She whispered running her fingers along it. "Anything else you want to tell me?" She asked lifting one perfect eyebrow.

I swallowed. "Well I was stoned last night, got drunk a few times, run off last month." I said quickly, the words joining together.

She sighed. "I know, almost made it to Canada. I should have taught you to hide better I guess."

My mouth hung open as I looked at her. "You were watching me?"

She shrugged. "When you ran off your mother called, so I got on a plan and came to find you; only you weren't that hard to find." She smiled down at me. "You really stink by the way."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Do not." I muttered.

Maggie perked up then. "Where's Robert?" She asked worried.

"Don't worry," Blake said wrapping a long arm around her shoulder. "He's still in Australia, I have someone on him. He has no idea that you left OZ land. Besides I doubt he'll be catching up with you any time soon."

"What do you mean?" My mother asked standing at the door way, Seth and Brady must be still in the kitchen.

Blake looked over to her. "Authorities caught up with him two weeks ago. I'm not sure what's going on, but when I have info, so will you."

My mother let out a sigh of relief and went back into the kitchen. Blake turned to me. "That your boyfriend?" She asked nodding her head to the kitchen.

I shrugged. "Sort of,"

"What do you mean sort of?"

Maggie giggled. "More like soul mates." She teased, her eyes fluttering at me; I gave her the finger.

"Mia, it's too dangerous. You should know that; I mean look what you did to Maggie." Blake said looking into my eyes.

I ducked my head in shame; I would never get over that. I lost my temper for one second while she was too close and BAM! I almost cut my sister in half. "It'll be fine. Seth doesn't make me angry." I whispered.

"Neither does Maggie." She reminded me.

"He's a fast healer anyways..."

Blake's arm tightened around me. "A werewolf?" She asked. I nodded, she chuckled. "That explains the smell then."

Maggie laughed. "What are you doing here anyways? I know this isn't a social visit."

Blake shook her head. "You're right... It's not."

We both looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"I'm hunting." She said excitedly.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hunting **

**Blake**

_I went flying backwards in the air, my legs and arms following shortly after my body. I landed hard on my back and began to slide along the floor; slowly I placed my hands behind my head, flipping myself into a crouching position; my teeth bared. I smiled slyly and lifted my hand, flicking my fingers backward; gesturing him to bring it on._

_The blood thirsty newborn hissed at me, rage flashing through his cool blood red eyes. "Go away!" He hissed._

_I laughed. "Look kid, we can do this the hard way... Or I could just kill you and get over it."_

_He hissed at me again. "You think I would give up this?!" He thrusted his hands in front of him, showing me the bright red blood that marked his hands. "Nothing has ever tasted so good!" He hissed._

"_Animals taste good." I reassured him, kicking back my heel to snap the blade out from the bottom of my boot._

_He laughed bitterly. "Try and kill me bitch! I'll snap you in half." _

_I smiled sweetly. "Please darling, if you wanted to kill me; you would have already."_

_He growled and lunged at me, razor sharp and venom coated teeth glaring at me. _

_Closer, I waited, almost there, just a little bit closer. He was only inches away from me when I ducked, throwing him out of the way. He slid on his side, rolled over then jumped back up again; coming for me with rage in his eyes._

_I side kicked into his stomach going for his throat with my boot, one long swing and I had it. I ducked again as he grabbed for me, sliding the knife out that was fastened to my thigh; swiping it along his stomach, cutting deep into his hard rock skin. He looked down at me in disbelief as I jumped up and swiped my foot around his throat, leaving a deep cut. I tucked my foot around the back of his knee and pulled forward, he fell to his knees in front of me. I cupped his head in my hands and with one quick pull I ripped it clean off. It never failed to freak me out that they didn't bleed._

_I watched the tiny flame burst out of my lighter for a moment, thinking about how easy burning is; one flick and your gone. I looked down at the dismembered body; he was young, maybe 16 – Mia and Maggie's age – another life that could never be lived._

"Did you see her bruises? She's clearly not human; she'd be dead." He whispered like I couldn't hear him; he probably thought I couldn't.

"Just drop it Brady!" Maggie hissed. "Can't you just get over it? Who cares how she got them."

"I just don't trust her..." Seth muttered.

I heard someone sigh and push their chair away from the table; it was time to make my grand entrance; stupid kids had no idea what they were talking about, neither did they want to.

I slumped into the kitchen; the bruises that rounded my thighs were extra tender today; meaning I would have to deal with the pain every time I sat down.

"Morning Blake!" Mia chirped giving me kiss on the cheek as she passed, I smiled at her. My brain screamed at me to stand up; I ignored it.

"Morning," I simply replied. I had a lot to do today, I needed to get past the pleasantries and get going; only I didn't know where to start.

Someone cleared their throat next to me. "Blake? Did you hear me?"

My eyes shifted over, Mia stood next to me. "Sorry what?"

She chuckled. "Are you hungry?" She repeated slowly.

I shook my head, I can't remember the last time I did eat; hell, I don't even remember the last time I was hungry. Crappy takeout and diner food had really taken its toll on me, if I didn't start eating properly soon, god knows what could happen.

I flexed out my hands, curling my fingers back in slowly; my knuckles crunched under my skin, I grimaced; the bone hadn't knitted back together yet. Seth watched me the whole time, taking in how the bone moved under my skin, how the bruises seemed to glow as I stretched out my hand, I'm sure he would have heard the crunch.

"You sure you don't need someone to look at that?" He asked tonelessly, his eyes showing no hint of concern.

I smiled at him. "Nup, I'm good." I got up and walked out.

This was going to be a long day.

_My back was slammed up against a wall, the walls of my lungs hungered for air as her hands tightened around my neck. _

"_You killed my mate!" She hissed, gripping my throat tighter._

_I coughed. "Do you think I give a fuck?" I wheezed. "You killed someone's kid, someone's sister, someone's father." I coughed again, my hands tightly around her wrists. Little did she know she was in for an ass whopping._

"_To survive, you crazy bitch!" She spat at me, her lips lowering down to my wrist._

_I shoved my heel into the wall behind me, snapping the blade concealed at the bottom of my boot. I folded my knees to my chest, quickly planting my feet nicely into her gut; I shoved the tip of the blade into her stomach, she let out a blood curdling scream, shoving her hands to her stomach in disbelief. I was really getting sick and tired of them begin so surprised all the fucking time; it was starting to get annoying and making my task a little easier and I really love a fucking challenge._

"_What the -?" She hissed. I got up from my ass and planted my feet firmly on the ground in front of her._

"_You really need to re-think your way of life." I whispered sliding the knife out from my hip and swiping it along her throat; her body went limp and slumped to the ground. I swiped the blade along my thigh getting rid of the blood that wasn't there and finished her off._

_Another life lost._

It wasn't like I liked doing what I did. I strongly believed that everything in this world had a right to live how they chose to. But there are something's in this world that aren't just meant to exist. Take a ghoul for example; those little fuckers will eat you alive; they feed on the flesh of human skin. Most of the time they settle for the flesh of a corpse; apart from it really grossing me out it doesn't bother me, that person had already lived their live. But there are some that crave for fresh meat, and that's where I come in. I kill it before more human lives can be lost, it's what I do, it's what I've always done and it's why I'm here in Forks.

After all these years I still wonder how I'm able to survive a beat down with a vampire. Well I can tell you I've never felt anything more painful than a vampire fist sock me right in the face; the bruises don't go away easily either. But I guess the pain is worth it, if I kill one vampire I save thousands of humans; maybe more. But I don't kill them for the fun of it, like I said everything has a right to live. I only kill them when they take way more than their share, feeding once, maybe twice a night is enough; but sometimes they get greedy... And then they die. It's as simple as that. The Volturi may do a good job of keeping their races secret, but I do a better one.

Which brings me to Forks... There have been whispers circulating amongst people like me; silent outroars and quite fears. It took us – as a collective group – two years to finally decide what we were going to do about this. At first everyone was keen to get a piece of the action; that was until we heard the Volturi were going to intervene. Why would we need to when they were going to? Why risk our lives when they could do it without losing a single member? So it was settled, we would let them handle it. That was until we heard they returned to Italy without a single vampire head on a stick. That was when the discussion started.

They were famous – the Cullen coven – out of all the covens we had ever came across, they were the most known and the biggest – aside from the Volturi.

We knew they only fed on the blood of animals, which was a shock to us; a large coven like that not giving into their thirst for human blood. It's just something our world doesn't hear about.

But that's not why I'm here. After we heard about Bella and Edward, the Cullen family simply weren't an issue anymore; we knew the shape shifters had a deal with them and if the Cullens broke it the shifters would do just as good a job of finishing them as any of us would have. It was only two years ago that the Cullens popped back into our radar; which is why I'm here.

Another Cullen, the newest addition to their little family; it was supposed to be on the down low, but we have our ways of finding things out.

No one has ever seen this kind of thing, nor have we heard about it; it simply didn't exist... Until now... A half vampire, half human child; a hybrid.

No one else wanted to check it out, see if it was a threat to any of us; so I said I would. I needed to see Mia soon, I needed to make sure she was okay, even though Robert was long gone... For now.

* * *

I stripped in a daze, trying to think of what my game plan was. I couldn't just walk up to the door, knock on it then tell them I'm a hunter and demand to see their baby; I would surely have my ass handed to me.

I pulled my shirt over my head, it was a good thing that it was always freezing here, this made it easier to cover the dark spots covering my skin.

I couldn't really bust in there and have a sneaky look around; no doubt one of them would know I was there.

I finished dressing and slammed down the stairs, I didn't really care who heard me.

"Where you going?" Maggie asked placing herself in front of the door. I was aware of Brady watching us from the lounge room door.

"Out," I said shrugging. "Is that a problem?" I asked looking down at her.

She looked up at me, her eyebrows pushed into the middle of her forehead. "Don't you want to hang with us?"

I sighed leaning down closer so I could whisper into her ear. "Remember what I told you yesterday; honey I need to go. Then I'll come back." I kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Yeah and then you'll go again." She whispered looking down.

I pulled her into my arms. "I'm keeping you safe. Let me." I whispered. I slowly pulled her out of the way and Brady pulled her back from me, his eyes focused hard on me. "I'll be back later." I said and pushed out the door.

_My lungs ached, like they were on fire; and I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I was running for my life; literally. I could hear them screaming behind me, their lights searching; but they'll never find me. I ran until there was nowhere else to go, I ran until I couldn't feel my feet anymore; I ran until I was lost. _

_I found myself when I found hunting, and I'm never going back._

I was standing in middle of the forest, listening, there was definitely something here. I could smell them, the sickly sweet smell that wafted up my nose, burning as it went; It smelt good, but somehow too good. I rubbed the bottom of my nose with the back of my hand; this was going to be harder than I thought.

I turned around ready to go back, even after all these years nothing has happened in Forks to attract our attention; so maybe this wasn't necessary after all. Maybe I should just go back –

"Hello." The crystal clear voice echoed around me, cutting off my train of thought. I spun around catching my foot on the floor of the forest and tripping over; my stomach slammed on to rock hard arms, knocking the wind out of me. "Oh, I'm sorry." She chirped pulling me back up to my feet. I looked straight into her honey eyes... Vampire.

I could feel the bruise's darken under my skin from where I hit her cold, rock hard arms; they were going to kill tomorrow. I winced as I slowly straightened myself up, now I could look over the top of her small head; she took a step back. Her skin was pale white – like all vampires – her hair was silky black and spiking in all different directions; but there was something different about her, something I've never seen in a vampire; her face was kind as she smiled at me, her warm eyes welcoming me in, she was dazzling me.

"Blake, right?" She asked, her eyes sparkling. I tried my hardest not to answer her question, but my head nodded; I knew she already knew. "I'm Alice." She took a small step forward, her bright teeth sparkling against her skin. "I knew you were coming," She continued, her smile widened. "You wanted to meet Nessie." She said, it was more of a statement than a question. Once again I nodded. She laughed and held out her hand. "Come with me, the house isn't that far."

It was like a dream – no it was like a nightmare – no matter what my brain screamed at me not to do, I still did it anyway; I still took her hand and walked with her through the trees into a small opening, a beautiful white house stood in the middle, untouched and empty; no way could anyone be living here. Small heart beats pulled me out of my daze and I realised that I was now inside; my hand flickered to my waist without a second thought; ready to fight if I needed to.

That's when I really began to look around. I gaped in horror at the seven vampires staring at me; I swallowed hard, but my mind couldn't help but wonder how fun it would be to take on the big bear looking one; the bronze haired male chuckled; I wondered if he heard me. I slight nod of his head answered my question and I began to think about the matter at hand.

The bronze haired male stepped forward. "Hello Blake," He said in his perfect velvet voice; now I understood why so many human females fell prey to male vampires, he was beautiful. He smiled at me and my heart began to melt. Focus Blake! "I'm Edward," He began. "This is my wife Bella," He nodded to brown haired vampire right behind him. "These are my parents Carlisle and Esme," The two older looking vampires smiled softly at me. "Rosalie and Emmett," He continued. The bear like one grinned at me, he must be Emmett; Rosalie was breath taking, it was hard to believe that someone that perfect actually existed. "And this is Jasper," He went on; Jasper was leaner and taller than Edward, his whole body covered in bites, I knew exactly what he used to be. Edward laughed. "And I believe you've already met Alice." He chuckled. I looked at the vampires slowly, taking in their kind eyes; somehow I knew this was going to be easier than I first thought.

"You're not scared..." Jasper said confused, he studied me closely, taking a step forward.

I tilted my head to the side slightly. "Should I be?" I asked placing my hand on my hip; my knife waited under my clothes.

He shrugged. "It's just unusual; most humans are scared of us, but there is nothing coming from you." He took a step closer.

I snorted; finally I was fully out of my daze. "Look at me Jasper," I said waving my hand over my body. "Does this look like something a human could live through? My face is the only place that isn't covered in bruises."

He nodded and stepped back. "What are you then?" He asked he seemed honestly interested.

I shook my head and turned to Alice. "You know why I'm here?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Nessie." She called just a little louder over her normal speaking tone.

"NO!" Edward growled flashing toward the stairs as a teenage girl with the same colour hair came down them, followed closely by – what I assumed – was a shape shifter; he must have imprinted on her.

Alice sighed. "She's not going to hurt her Edward, she just wants to talk to her; everything is going to be fine."

The shape shifter bundled the girl into his arms and carried her to the couch, his eyes never left mine as I watched him sit down, enclosing her in his thick arms. The girl peeked her head over his forearm and smiled at me. "I like your hair." She giggled. I smiled and ran my fingers through it.

"So you're half vampire, half human, is that right?" I asked taking a small step forward.

She sat up a little and nodded. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

I smiled. "Some people I know heard about you, they sent me to make sure that you weren't, you know..." I cut off.

"A threat to the humans?" Edward hissed.

I looked at him quickly. "We had to be sure."

He shook his head in disbelief. "So they sent a hunter?!" He growled. A small gasp came from Esme's mouth as she cringed into Carlisle.

"Hey," I said holding up my hands. "I'm not here to cause trouble, we just had to know."

"You knew the Volturi came, you knew they left with nothing to report; why didn't you just leave it at that?" He spat, Bella placed her hand on his arm, but he didn't back off.

"They can't be trusted." I said softly, my eyes intense on his.

"And you can?" He growled softly.

My fists balled up, making the knuckles crack underneath my skin. "I'm damn good at what I do Edward, don't give me a reason to kick your ass."

Emmett chuckled softly. "I'd like to see that." He whispered. I looked once more at Nessie, sitting snugly in the shape shifters lap. "Keep her a secret," I whispered. "He would love to get his hands on her." I turned on my heels and walked to the door, not bothering to close it was I went.

I could hear small footsteps behind me as I marched down the twisting drive way. "Blake, wait!" Nessie called softly. I could smell the shape shifter close behind her. I turned to face her; my mouth opened to say something.

'_CARRION! IN A MOMENT I'M LOST, TAKEN FROM THE INSIDE! HER EYES TAKE ME AWAY, TEAR ME APART FROM THE INSIDE OUT!'_

My phone screamed at me, causing me both me and Nessie to jump. I sighed and flipped it open.

"What?!" I hissed.

"_He's gone..." _The voice on the other end said calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!?" I growled through my teeth.

"_Robert, he's gone fucking missing Blake! I lost him!" _

I screamed out in frustration turning and began to run down the drive way.

* * *

**Mia**

"Listen, asshole, when I get you to do a job for me, you don't fuck it up okay!" The door slammed open and Blake came marching in, screaming into her phone; we all stared at her in horror. "This job was protecting three of the most important people IN MY LIFE and you fucked it up!" She screamed, thrashing down the hall way and into the guest bedroom, I could hear her shoving draws open and closed as she packed.

"You better be gone by the time I get back, or I will kill you myself!" She screamed. Her footsteps bashed down the hall way. "FUCK!" She yelled and continued to walk to the door, not really caring that we were sitting there.

"I gotta go." She said throwing the door open, I was on my feet before she could take a step out.

"Where are you going Blake?!" I called after her. She shoved her bag into the back seat before popping the boot of the car; I saw her shove a gun down waist band of the back of her pants.

"I'm just going Mia, I told you I wasn't going to stay."

I shook my head. "What's going on?" I asked, I could hear Maggie coming up behind me.

"Nothing." She hissed coming around to the side with the steering wheel.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BLAKE!" I yelled at her, my fists lightly shaking.

Her back was towards me, her hand placed on the handle of the car door. "He's gone..." She whispered.

"What?" I asked. I could feel my knees giving way.

"He's gone fucking missing and I don't know where he is..." Her voice even quieter now. "I'm going back to Australia to find him." She yanked the door open and got in, without looking back she sped off down the road.

My knees gave in and I fell to the ground, unable to breathe.


	15. Chapter 14

**Romeo and Juliet **

**Seth**

She stood in my bathroom in nothing but my t-shirt and undies; she was teasing me and I knew it. But I let her, it's been almost three weeks since Blake left telling Mia that Robert had slipped out of her radar; this was the happiest I had seen Mia since then.

Of course I knew her mood would soon turn sour if she found out that at this moment Embry, Paul and Jared were patrolling around La Push and that Emmett and Edward were doing the same in Forks. I didn't have to ask them twice, if fact I didn't have to ask them at all; as soon as Jake saw my face that night he and Sam spilt them up into patrol parties, taking shifts and running circles; something we didn't need to do as much since Bella became a vampire. Carlisle was also in on it before I even knew, the Cullens didn't have to sleep and according to Emmett they had nothing better to do; I was grateful for their help.

Brady and I always patrolled at night, running circles around the house until someone came to take out place; I knew Mia was suspicious as to why I was so tired all the time, but she never asked.

She stood with her back to the wall of my bathroom, brushing her teeth. I smiled at her, she looked so cute.

"I thought you forgot your tooth brush." I said trying to poke fun at her.

She shrugged. "Using yours," She dibbled out, her mouth full of tooth paste.

"Huh. Seems fair," I eyed her; right now she looked so sexy.

Mia walked to the sink and spat out the paste before washing her mouth out. "What'cha looking at?" She asked wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

I walked over to her and placed my hands on her hips. "Someone beautiful," I said casually.

She swatted me playfully. "Stop sucking up." She laughed leaning in to kiss my chest; but instead of pulling away, she slumped against me, I pulled her closer.

"What's wrong babe?" I tightened my hold on her.

She sniffed and I felt a warm tear trickle down my torso. "I'm scared Seth." She whispered.

I held her even closer; I felt like I had to hold her together before she fell apart in my hands. "I will _never_ let anything happen to you." I whispered kissing her hair.

She pulled back from me, her clear blue eyes intense on my face. "You don't know what he's capable of..." She said quietly.

I cupped her fragile face in my hands; she sighed softly and closed her eyes. "Mia," I whispered bringing my lips to her forehead. "I will do _anything_ to keep you safe, anything. _You are the only thing_ that matters to me and I am _not_ going to lose you."

I felt her warm breath tickle down my neck. "I love you Seth." She whispered her words so furious it scared me. It wasn't like she was confessing her love; it was like she was saying goodbye.

"I love you too Mia. More than anything in this world." I pulled her closer. I never wanted to let go of her, I never wanted her out of my sight.

* * *

**Maggie**

She was not coping… I saw through that little act she put on; she was a complete mess. Every time Seth walked out the door her breathing picked up until she was hyperventilating, she jumped at the smallest sounds and I would always have to tell her that I was coming up to see her; I couldn't just walk in anymore, in fear of scaring my sister to death. Every morning she would stare at her food, her hands shaking slightly as she turned them around each other, pulling at her fingers then clasping them tightly together. Every morning her eyes sank a little further into her skin due to the lack of sleep, and the worried look that I had seen so many times before glistened in my mother's eyes. And for the first time in a long time, I was scared for my sister.

She was not coping.

* * *

Today was 'Move Sue to Charlie's Day.' And it had fallen to the wolves – plus Mia – and I to help, Mia had stayed at Seth's last night, and Brady stayed here, to my surprise.

"I missed this." I said wriggling closer to Brady, his fingers lazily drawing circles on the small of my back.

He hummed softly. "Me too," He murmured kissing me on the forehead. He took a deep breath before continuing. "How are you holding up?"

The question took me by surprise, I'd been so worried about Mia I hadn't realised to think about my fear, I could feel my fingers beginning to shake. "Honestly," I whispered, "I'm scared shitless." I pulled him closer, sucking in as much of his sweet scent that I could. "I don't like it when you leave," I whispered my fingers tracing his jaw, "I'm afraid you won't come back."

His arms tightened around me, his body burning me to the core; he was so warm. "Babe, I will always come back, you are the only thing that matters to me. I could never leave you."

I sighed. "What if it's not your choice Brady? Robert," I growled his name, even though I was thinking more about the whole imprinting thing, "he does horrible things. I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you."

He pulled back and grabbed my face into his hands. "Nothing's going to happen; we're going to be fine."

I nodded slowly then did a double take... What?

I sat up and looked down at him.

"We?" I asked.

He blushed slightly then composed himself. "Yeah Mags; we're," He waved his hand between us, "we're going to be fine. I'll never let anything happened to you."

I opened my mouth only to be cut off by the scream of my phone.

'_I push my fingers into my eyes, it's the only thing that slowly stops the ache, but it's made of all the things I have to take. Jesus it never ends...' _

Brady shook his head. "What is it with you Smith girls and your screamo?" He chuckled.

I punched him playfully and leant over him to grab my phone, he sucked in a breath; I rolled my eyes and answered.

"Ya?"

"Bubba," Mia whispered. "Are you alone?"

I shook my head, "Nopes."

She sighed. "Okay, well I need to talk to you later."

I frowned. "' Kay Mi, I'll see you soon."

"S'laters." And she hung up.

That was wired; I sighed and flung myself off the bed and walked over to get dressed; Brady just laid back and waited for the show. I laughed and flung my shirt at him before walking off into the bathroom to get ready, I heard him laugh before getting up and walking down stairs.

I pushed my way around the bathroom, pulling on my clothes while I pulled out makeup and hairspray; the sleave of my jumper flung around, knocking things off the basin, most of it Mia's; I bent down to pick it up.

"Ouch!" I whined when my finger stabbed into something sharp, I got on my hands and knees to get a better look.

The first I noticed was the blood, dried and crusty hanging loosely on the tip of the blade; I shook my head slowly. "Not again Mia." I whispered clutching it tightly in my hand as I walked into my bedroom and shoved it into one of my drawers, locking it away.

I rubbed my hands, trying to get rid of the blood that wasn't there, my fingers were powdery and course; I rubbed my index finger and thumb together, slowly small white specks rounded along the pad of my thumb.

What the fuck is this?

I walked slowly back to the bathroom, looking closely at my fingers. I knelt down and began picking up the stuff that had fallen, my fingers traced over a small plastic bag hidden under Mia's foundation; sticky taped so you couldn't see it; I ripped it out, staring at the small bag laying in the palm of my hand.

She wasn't coping.

* * *

**Mia**

My nose was so itchy, I snorted another breath through my nostrils, Seth looked at me and laughed; I flipped him off and began taking boxes outside to where Jake's rabbit was waiting.

"It's not going to fit!" Nessie argued with Jacob as he tried to shove another box in his car.

"Yeah it is." He grunted back.

I rolled my eyes and dropped the boxes on the ground. "Jake, just wait til Maggie gets here, she's bringing the Mini."

He snorted, his fingers slightly shaking, he was getting pissed. "Or maybe you could phase and I'll strap them to your back." He said coldly.

A shiver ran up my arm, a managed to stop it before it shook my whole body. I glared at him; with a swift movement I shoved my hand in the 'kitchen' box and pulled out a wooden spoon, throwing it at his head.

Direct hit!

"What the -?!" He yelped rubbing the side of his head.

I laughed. "Don't piss me off Jakey." I said sweetly before walking back into the house.

Seth laughed as I walked past him, a second later I heard the Mini scream up the street and come to a halt outside the house, and one of the doors slamming shut a moment later.

"Whoa Mag's where's the fire." Seth said.

Crap...

"MIA!" I heard Maggie scream, I looked around for somewhere to hide, the room was empty.

Closet?

"MIA!" She screamed again, I fully dived into the closet, slamming the door shut; she would have heard it. I squeezed my eyes shut, ready for what was coming. The door swung open and the light brightened my lids; I could already see Maggie's face in my head even before I opened my eyes. I felt her hands on the middle of my chest pushing me back further into the closet and slamming the door shut again, I opened my eyes slowly.

Maggie shoved a little bag in my face.

Shit.

"What the fuck is this Mia?" She whispered harshly at me.

"Wizz fizz?" I said slowly.

Maggie slapped me around the face, it kinda hurt. "Don't fuck with me Mia, I want answers and I want them now. I found this shit," She spat the word at me, "taped on to your foundation, now why the fuck would you need to hide wizz fizz?"

I looked to the ground trying to think of something to say to make my sister hate me less, but I couldn't, I hated myself too much, I couldn't make people feel sorry for me.

"I don't know what to tell you Mags." I whispered.

"You gotta tell me something Mia, you're lucky Mum did it find it, then you would have been fucked." She whispered back, her voice still as venomous as before; I nodded my head. "You don't get it Mia," she sighed, "Mum's worried about you – and she has a right to be – you know what happens when she gets worried Mia, do you want to go back to where you were before? Is that what you want?" I shook my head, my eyes still down. "Do you want to hurt Seth again? 'Cause that's what you're doing Mia, every time you hurt yourself, you hurt everyone else around you." She hissed, she flicked her finger under my chin and tilted my head up to look at her, her eyes furious; she shoved the bag into my face. "This shit will kill you Mia, where's the rest of it?" My eyes shifted down. "Mia, where is the rest of it." She whispered angrily.

I dug my fingers into my pocket, pulling out the little bag and handing it too her. "Sorry." I whispered.

She snorted. "Yeah you'll be sorry when you die." She hissed and stormed out.

I banged the back of my head hard against the wall before sliding down to sit on the floor; this shit was happen all over again and I only had myself to blame.

I ran my fingers slowly over my little tattoo, if only she was here with me, if only she could help me; I needed her now more than ever, but she had left me, left me alone to deal with the darkness that was my core.

* * *

**Seth**

I knew what she was doing, I knew everything; she had no idea but I knew. Did she really think I couldn't see the signs? Did she really think I couldn't smell the dirt wafting off her, making her constantly smell like the poison she put in her body?

She couldn't sleep unless she knocked herself out with a little bit of something; I held her tightly together last night as she shook slightly, trying to sleep, it wasn't until the early morning that I felt her breathing slow as sleep finally took her.

But this morning there was something different about her; I guess you could say she was back to her bubbly self and I must admit I was a little scared.

She was up before I was, already helping Mum pack up some of her things; they were chatting away.

"You'll keep an eye on Seth and Leah for me, won't you?" Mum asked, I could tell she was worried about leaving me and Leah in a house by ourselves.

Mia giggles shifted into my ears. "Of course, I'll make sure they behave themselves."

My mother laughed. "Thanks hun."

I could imagine Mia smiling at my mother, but somehow in my head her smile was off.

We were moving my mother to Charlie's house today, Mia, Brady, Jake, Maggie, Ness and I all offered to help; somehow we were left doing the whole thing as my mother ran off to get Charlie's house ready for her arrival.

Everything was going well, we were getting through the boxes and almost ready to take them to Charlies...

I should have known something was going to happen.

* * *

The little black Mini sped up the street, coming to a flying halt in front of us, Nessie screamed and jumped into Jake's arms.

What the hell?

Maggie got out of the car, slamming the door so hard the window shook; she didn't even look around before she stormed into the house.

"Whoa Mags, where's the fire?" I asked as she marched right past me. I looked Brady, one of my brows lifting slightly; he shrugged and began shoving boxes into the Mini.

"MIA!" Maggie screamed, I heard a door slam then silence.

Well that was weird.

I walked over to Brady, he was still hauling boxes into the car as Jake and Ness continued to fight about the same box.

"What's up with her?" I asked leaning against the car.

Brady shrugged. "She's was fine this morning, then she went really weird. She was angry, she practically dragged me out the door; I swear she has never driven like that before, I thought we were going to die."

I barked out a short laugh. "I hope everything's alright."

Brady nodded. "I talked to Embry before, he said there's nothing new; no prints, scent, nothing, he seems to think everything will be alright."

"Let's hope so." I said, but my eyes roamed the forest behind us.

"Hey!" Jake called, pulling me out of my day dream. "Ness and I are going to head over to Charlie's now, do you need us to come back?"

I shook my head. "Nah man, we can handle it. Thanks." I waved once as they drove away.

A few seconds later Maggie came storming out, you could tell she was still pissed. Brady bounded over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and flung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Brady." She said quietly, her voice thick with annoyance.

Brady chuckled. "Come on babe, don't ruin my fun." He said, rubbing his free hand slowly over her back.

"Fuck's sake Brady, put me down." She hissed, her fists pounding into his back.

He laughed again, his fingers digging into her sides, she yelped; she was ticklish.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed giggling; Brady laughed and kept tickling her. I rolled my eyes and began to walk inside to find Mia when Brady's voice forced me to turn around.

"What the fuck is this Maggie?" He growled angrily. He was holding a small bag in front of her face; she was looking at the ground.

I looked closely at the bag, white powder filled almost half of it; I hoped to god it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Answer me Maggie! What are you doing with this shit?!" He growled at her again, she flinched slightly before looking up, her eyes focusing on something behind me; Mia stood just outside the door way, her eyes focused on the bag.

Brady shook slightly as he stared at Maggie waiting for explanation, her eyes were fixed on Mia; her head shaking frantically.

Mia took a step forward. "It's not hers..." She whispered. Brady's head snapped up to look at Mia; she took another step forward. "It's mine." Her eyes flickered toward me.

* * *

**Mia**

He stood there staring at me, his mouth slightly hanging open; I didn't need him to say anything, it was written all over his face.

Maggie whimpered softly and I looked toward her, she shook her head slightly telling me that she would have taken the fall.

"Go," I whispered, "just go."

Brady nodded and dropped the bag on the ground, Maggie followed him to the car and they drove off; I looked at Seth again, he was bending down to pick up the little bag; without another word he stormed past me and into the house.

I followed him, he was standing in the kitchen, the tap was running fast; I could hear his heavy breaths.

"Seth, I…" I whispered, he held his hand up to stop me from talking; I took a step closer. "What are you doing?" I asked stretching up on my toes to get a better look; white powder rimmed the edges of the plug hole. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I screeched going for his hand, he spun around; slid his hand under my armpits and picked me up so I was now eye level with him.

"What the fuck am I doing?" He breathed, his hot breath bouncing off my face. "What the fuck are you doing Mia?!" His voice getting louder. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

I lifted my hand and slapped him right across the face; he turned his head to the side slightly; his fingers shaking against me.

"Put me down." I hissed, his hands instantly let me go and I dropped to the ground. "That's 300 fucking dollars you just washed away." I spat.

He looked down at me, his eyes burning with rage and hurt; his arms shaking slightly. "Do you think I care?" He hissed back at me. "You can't keep doing this Mia, you'll kill yourself." His voice breaking slightly towards the end, I looked up at him, too angry to say anything. He lowered his head so he was looking at the ground instead of me. "I think you need help Mia." He whispered; a tear slowly slid down his cheek and onto his neck.

I sucked in a breath; I could feel my fingers beginning to shake. "What?" The word barely slipped out of my clenched teeth.

He lifted his head and looked straight into my eyes. "You need help Mia..."

I swallowed. "It was one time Seth." I said quietly.

He shook his head slowly. "It's all the time Mia. Do you think I can't tell? You have to knock yourself out so you can sleep at night, you take his shit," he pointed to the now empty sink, "just so you can hold yourself together, you're mess Mi."

"Someone wants to fucking kill me asshole, don't you think you'd be shit scared too." I hissed at him.

"_It's all the time." _He repeated slowly. "I want to help you... But I can't."

"I don't need your help." I shot back and walked out; making my way to the front door. "Oh Seth," I said loudly as I reached the front door. "If I see you or any of your little wolf friends outside my house again tonight... They'll be walking around on three legs." I slammed the door on the way out.

* * *

"_There ya go darlin'." He said flashing me his yellow teeth as he handed me the bag. "Nice doing business with you." _

_I nodded and walked back to my car. I driven myself down the 101 towards Seattle; it'd taken me hours, but I was in need of a hit and I was going to get one._

* * *

I rolled onto my back again staring at the ceiling once more. It'd had been almost four hours since Seth and I had spoken... Four hours since I slammed out of his house, leaving him alone... Four hours since I had told him – basically – that I didn't need him... Had we broken up? I rolled onto my right side, tucking myself into a little ball; I couldn't even cry.

Maggie wasn't talking to me, Mum wasn't home yet and I couldn't even close my eyes long enough to let sleep take over me. I sighed and stretched myself out before sliding off the bed.

I walked slowly into the bathroom, looking through the cabinet until I found what I was looking for; a few years ago my doctor prescribed me with sleeping pills, I guess now was the time for them. I shoved them into my mouth and swallowed them.

I turned to walk back into my room, I was already feeling groggy. I took a slow step forward, a hand whipped around the front of my face, clapping onto my mouth, gripping the side of my face with its big, sweaty fingertips.

"Shhh." His deep voice cooed into my ear. "You don't want to wake Maggie now do you?" He asked soothly, his breath sliding down my neck.

My fists clenched... Robert.

I felt something poke into my temple. "I wouldn't do anything too rash Mia, it would be a shame if something happened to you." I tightened my fists. "Or your sister." He added slyly. I relaxed my fists letting him take me. I could feel him smile. "Good girl," He pushed me slightly toward the door. "Now," he whispered into my ear; I wanted to gag, "are you ready to come to me?" He asked.

I nodded into his hand and he began to push me out the door; two other sets of footsteps followed us as we walked out of the house and into the night.


	16. Chapter 15

**The Race **

**Mia**

_I should have seen it coming... I really should have seen it coming... So stupid! How did I end up here? _

_I guess in way though, I always knew I was going to end up here sooner or later, and I did nothing to stop it._

_When we lived in Tasmania I didn't phase once; 3 years without phasing; granted there were times when I got really close, so close to the point I felt my skin begin to rip, but I never did. _

_So I guess with the lack of phasing plus the amount of drugs and booze running through my system, I guess my senses were dulled._

_I wouldn't have been able to hear when Mum got home; I wouldn't have been able to smell where Mag had put the rest of my stash; unless it was all flushed by Seth._

_I wouldn't have been able to hear, see or smell any better than a human._

_I would have been normal... Well as normal as I can get._

* * *

My head tilted back as they slammed me down onto a chair, I was too pissed to even begin fighting back, plus I just didn't give a fuck anymore.

I held my head back letting the blood flow from the front row of my teeth to the back of my mouth; I coughed slightly before I shot my head forward and spat all over Robert's shiny, Italian shoes.

Fucker.

I watched as the sticky blood slid down his shoe, clogged with the flesh from inside my mouth.

He lifted one of his feet slightly. "Get a sample of that!" He barked to some poor soul behind him,

I laughed breathlessly. "You're a sick fuck, you know that right?"

"Language!" He growled before turning away.

I managed to lift my hand high enough to flip him off; he saw it through the mirrored two way glass on the wall. He turned, fist clenched and I copped it again; though it probably hurt him more than he hurt me; I smiled as I watching him flex his hand. I blinked against the blood that seeped from the ugly gash above my right eye, that would probably bruise.

"What's up with her?" Someone asked, I knew that voice.

"Connor?" I choked as he came to stand in front of me, looking at the slice.

_Conner was a mate of mine from Tassie; I knew he had a crush on me, but I never thought it was because of this._

_What the hell was he doing here anyway? No one knew about Robert, he didn't know about me or Robert, he knew nothing; or so I thought._

He ignored me and began inspecting the cut. "She isn't healing fast enough." He ran his grubby finger over the wound; I winced slightly at his cool touch.

Robert screamed out in frustration; streaming off profanities that would have made your grandmother blush. "Someone get me a sample of her blood ASAP!" He screeched.

What? No fucking way!

I began to stand, only to be pushed back into place and bound by my wrists and ankles.

As far as I could tell I only had two options:

One, phase and rip these bitches up.

Uh, Pass. Robert would be all over my ass as soon as I started shaking; plus I don't think I was in the right state of mind to be phasing.

OR,

Two, give up and pray to whoever was listening to me now that someone would find me soon.

It was a long shot, but it was worth a try.

Robert grabbed my face in his hands; I instantly spat at him, hitting him square on the left eye. I smiled, that was totally worth it. He wiped it off with the back of his hand. "What have you taken Mia?" He growled.

I flashed him my puppy dog eyes (no pun intended). "I don't know what you're talking about?"

His fingers dug a little deeper into my skin. "Don't play dumb with me girl." He warned.

I shrugged as best as I could. "I guess I haven't phased in a while."

He laughed. "Bullshit." Slowly he let go of my face and began to walk out, letting Connor walk in; his hands full of first aid stuff; I turned my head away.

"Come on Mia, let me fix that." He said trying to push my hair out of the way.

I growled at him, finally feeling my fingers begin to shake. He shook his head and began cleaning the cut, the antiseptic stung; I hissed silently.

"Leave it!" I growled. "It'll be gone soon anyway."

"I have to get a blood sample anyway." He shrugged, patching up the sliver.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He looked up, his eyes searching mine. "I needed to know you were safe."

I snorted. "You think I'm fucking safe?" I spat. "I'm going to die. Do you not understand that?"

He shook his head. "Robert doesn't want to hurt you Mia." He whispered.

I snorted again. "Piss off Connor."

He ignored me and dug around in his bag, pulling out a small needle; I wanted to laugh as I watched him try to find a good vain in the crook of my arms, it's been a while, but shit like that doesn't disappear.

"What have you done to yourself Mia?" He asked in disbelief.

"Nothing." I said simply.

He looked at me for a moment; his eyes sad before he looked down again and poked the needle into my skin, slowly draining a vile of blood. I felt a little light headed.

"Get out." I whispered before my vision blurred and everything went black.

* * *

**Blake**

"You asshole! How could you let this happen!?" I screamed for the fifth time today. It's been three weeks and still no trace of him or his little followers.

"Blake, calm down." Mac said his tone was full of authority; I knew when to back off. "We'll find him. Don't worry."

I spun around to face him; I could feel the veins pulsing in my head. "And what if he finds her first?! What then? Huh? She could die Mac! She could die and it would be all my fault!" At this point I noticed the tears streaming down my face as I sobbed; everyone was shocked, to them I was a cold, heartless bitch and this shit just wasn't allowed.

"This is my fault." The little dweeb that I left in charge of looking out for Robert piped up. "I should never have let him out of my sight; I fucked up and I'm sorry, I'll find him."

My fingers flicked toward the gun resting at the small of my back, but I didn't pull it out... Not yet anyway.

Mac clapped his hand onto my shoulder. "Together we have over 100 years of experience, plus we have you and you know how he operates; we'll find him."

I nodded and slouched out of his embrace. "I'm going to have a smoke." And I pushed my way outside.

Not two minutes later the dweeb sat down next to me, lighting up a smoke for himself.

"Do you seriously not value your life kid? 'Cause sitting right next to me when I'm pissed at you isn't the smartest thing to do."

He shrugged. "I figured if you wanted to kill me, you would have done it by now." He flicked the ash off the tip. "Besides I was curious."

I tilted my head so I was looking at him, he stared straight ahead; smug smile playing on his lips.

"About?" I asked not bothering to draw in the last of the smoke as I butted it out.

"You," he admitted. "You're the only one who hunts vampires and lives to tell the tale. No one's ever told me how you do it; I wanted to know."

I laughed. "Practice and a lot of pain killers."

He scoffed. "Honestly Blake, you walk away with bruises, no broken bones, no blood; oh and your _alive_. I don't understand how that happens, unless you aren't human."

I sighed. "Well I guess you have a right to know." I sat back a little. "It's funny you know; it all started with Robert and I have a feeling it's going to end with him too."

"Mac said you know him better than anyone. What did he mean?" He asked.

"If you shut up, I'll tell you." I barked and he shut up. "Robert and I have known each other for a long time, I had always been a fan of his work and when I found out he was doing human testing, I volunteered." I looked down at my hands as I spoke, slightly cringing at how bad it sounded. "He had developed this gene that could be placed into our gene pool and give us enhanced abilities; sort of like a vampire, yet not as strong. We would be faster, stronger, age better, have heightened senses and heal faster. We would be able to cure diseases, we'd never get sick; basically he developed a super human gene."

"So what happened?" He pushed.

"The gene didn't fit everyone that was tested, in fact it killed everyone but me and in order to fix the problem, I, too had to die... So I ran, and I've been running ever since."

"Mac found you..." He stated.

I nodded. "Yeah it was maybe two months after I got out that Mac found me, he knew there was something different about me, he taught me a way to use my abilities the best way I could. He's never left me and I owe him my life."

He looked thoughtful for a second. "Is that why he wants Mia? So he can work on the wolf gene?"

I nodded. "And so he can get to me." I lit myself another smoke; chain smoking was a habit these days. "The wolf gene is pretty good, not as good as the vampire gene, but it's better than the one I have, only problem is that they turn into wolves." I chuckled a little. "But if he managed to get both the wolf gene and my gene; it'd be better than a vampire, of course we wouldn't be able to live forever; but we'd still be able to rip them apart no problem."

The dweeb nodded. "So how do you kill vampires now? Their skin is like rock, if one of us tired we'd die with the first blow."

I laughed. "Hun, you just gotta know their weaknesses; once you get inside their head, you have no problem at all."

He looked at me sideways. "And their weaknesses are?" He questioned.

I leant in a little closer. "They only have three." I said softly. "First: Their love for their mate. It's like their joined as one; you kill one, you kill the other. Second: Fire. Rip them, burn them, done." I slapped my hands together, rubbing them softly. "Lastly," I said even softer, "Wolf teeth." I flashed him a smug grin.

He looked at me confused. "Wolf teeth?"

I nodded. "It's the only thing that can cut through their skin; all my knives are made from them."

"That's how you do it?" He asked shocked.

I nodded. "That's how I do it."

He looked away before snapping his attention back to me. "Werewolf teeth? Seriously?"

I nodded eyes wide with sincerity. "Seriously,"

"How do you get them?" He asked.

I chucked. "That, my friend, is a secret."

We sat in silence for a moment, the smoke from my third cigarette blowing between us, suddenly I felt at ease.

"Look I know you tried your best and–" I began.

"BLAKE!" Mac's booming voice interrupted me. "Phone!" He called. "It's Christina!"

I grunted as I stood, slowly I flicked the butt away and half jogged to Mac, ripping the phone out of his hand.

"Tina?" I breathed.

"She's gone!" She sobbed on the other end. "Mia! She's fucking gone!! He fucking took her!"

* * *

**Mia**

**Two days in**

Every inch of my body ached; the blood in my head boomed endlessly behind my ears, making it ache more; my arms and legs felt heavy as lead, my wrists still slowly healing from the bounds. I realised I was lying down and shivered in disgust as I wondered who'd moved me.

"Thank God." Someone breathed across the room, it was dark; but I could see it was Connor, my senses were brighter. "You've been out for two days." He commented, unmoving from his place.

I looked to the ceiling, not bothering to answer him back; I prayed they got this over and done with and just kill me already.

But he continued. "Blood tests came back," He said softly. "What have you been doing to yourself? Seriously Mia? Fucking drugs? Do you want to kill yourself?"

The blood began to boil under my skin as I shook softly in my place; I shot up; glaring at him, my whole frame vibrating. "Yes!" I spat. "Yes, I want to kill myself, it's what I've been trying to do ever since that fucker decided he wanted to cut out my fucking brain!" I was screaming at this point, not really caring who heard me. "Dying would be better than this! So fucking kill me now!" I hadn't realised the tears were streaming down my face until they plopped onto the sheet on top of my legs.

Connor stared at me, clearly unsure what to do. I whipped my eyes furiously.

"You have no idea what I have been through, the sacrifices I had to make, what I put my family through all because he wanted my life!" I sobbed breathlessly. "You have no idea the kind of fear I have to live with! Everyone I know is in constant danger all because of him! So don't you come in here and talked to me about the shit I've done to myself. He made me like this! He did this to me!" I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him; he caught it and slowly placed it on the ground.

"Get out..." I whispered picking at the sheet. "GET OUT!" I screamed when he didn't move.

He got up and walked out, leaving me to the darkness.

* * *

**Seth**

**5 days in**

"WE CAN'T SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING!" Maggie screamed, her fist coming down hard on the table.

Sam shook his head. "We need a plan Maggie, we can't just go running off; it'll be a wild goose chase."

"Isn't there any trace of them?" Christina asked anxious.

Carlisle stepped forward. "There was nothing, they knew what they were doing; I don't know how they did it, but we can't trace them; we have no idea where they we're headed."

"DO SOMETHING!" Maggie cried, tears streaming down her face; Brady slung her over his shoulder and carried her up stairs, a second later the door banged closed and the crying began; it was heart breaking.

Christina sobbed into her hands, she shook violently; Carlisle placed a comforting arm around her – big mistake. She flinched slightly and shot out of her seat, her hand clutching over her mouth.

"You're so cold..." She whispered, tears still sliding down her cheeks. She shook her head slowly, closing her eyes. "What kind of place is this?" She whimpered and moved into the kitchen.

Carlisle looked around slowly, he was shocked.

Edward chuckled. "She didn't know." He said simply. Bella sighed and looked up at Edward; they were all here, the whole pack and the Cullen family all cramped into Christina's lounge room; Paul snored loudly in the corner. Edward and Bella were having a private conversation, their eyes fixated on each other. Edward nodded and turned his attention to everyone else. "Maggie's right," He began, speaking with confidence. "We need to do something soon. It's been almost a week, we can't just sit here and wait for something to happen," he looked at me before continuing, "anything could have happened to her by now."

I felt my fingers begin to shake as I thought about exactly what could have happened to my love; I forced myself not to storm out and act alone, I knew I needed help. I couldn't stand to wait here any longer; I knew Maggie was right; we needed to act now.

We all stood in silence, Paul's snores still rumbling the room; we looked around, no of us want to break the silence.

"OH MY GOD!!!" There was a squeal upstairs and Maggie came flying down, almost tripping over her own feet as she rushed down the stairs.

I looked at Alice, she shrugged. "I can't see when you're around, remember." Her forehead crinkled. "Wait, what is that smell?" She sniffed the air slightly.

Maggie slammed open the door and kept running, Brady slumped down the stairs slowly, we all looked toward for an answer.

He shook his head slowly. "Blake..." He muttered and sunk to the floor, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Someone snorted from behind me, I turned swiftly; Blake stood in the threshold of the door, her arms wrapped around Maggie.

"So glad you're happy to see me." She smiled sweetly at Brady and shoved into the kitchen, Christina screamed and began crying again; babbling on about how happy she was to see her.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

The kitchen door swung open and Blake walked through. "Seriously." She commented and turned to me. "How you holding up kid?" She asked.

I nodded. "I just want to find her." I whispered.

Blake walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist; she was colder than a normal human. "We'll find her. I know this fucker; we'll get him, I promise." She turned out of our embrace and walked out the door.

Alice chuckled. "I like her."

* * *

"He was last seen here." Blake pointed to a spot on the map; he was in Australia – great. "We know that he then came here," She pulled out another map. "He wouldn't have left America, it'd be too risky. I'd say either he moved to somewhere outside Forks, or he's still in Forks." She looked around at us, waiting for someone to say something.

Sam looked over the map. "He's not in Forks." He said slowly, still looking. "We would have found him. There's nothing."

Blake laughed. "Honey you have no idea what he can do; he could be right under your nose and you wouldn't even know." She flicked his nose lightly and walked off; pulling out her phone she dialled quickly. "Mac," She said and walked out the door; I followed, Blake and I needed to talk. "Look, I need your help; how far away are you?" There was babble on the other side of the line. "Get here as soon as you can please..." She whispered, there was a hint of desperation in her voice.

She walked out the front door, slowly lighting up a smoke as she sat on the ground; it was colder than usual, or maybe it was just me.

She sighed softly as she blew the smoke out; it formed a cloud before whipping away with the wind.

"Mia hates the cold." She chuckled lightly.

I nodded. "She hated it at first then after a while she didn't seem to mind too much."

"Phasing." Blake said simply. She held out the stick, offering me to take a drag.

I shook my head. "Is it hard?" I asked. She looked at me waiting to explain. "Being around vampires, I mean; Edward told me you hunt them."

She shrugged. "Not really, I kinda expected the fact that not all vampires are bad; the Cullens don't hunt humans, so they're no threat. It kinda freaks me out how you guys are so cool around them; imprint or not, you guys are meant to mortal enemies, it's fucked up."

I chuckled. "Says the chick that can survive a vampire beat down; how exactly do you do that?"

She shot me a look before hauling herself up and walking back inside. Everyone else was still sitting around the table, looking over maps and working out hunting groups; Maggie jumped up and ran over to Blake, holding her tightly; Blake lifted her with ease and pulled her onto the couch, setting her on her lap.

"Alright," She sighed rocking Maggie slowly. "Let's get started." She turned to Carlisle. "You've checked everywhere?" She asked.

Carlisle nodded. "We've scoped the whole forest almost four times and found nothing; there's no trace of him anywhere."

Blake looked at Carlisle for a moment, and then turned her attention to Sam, Sam spoke before she could ask. "We haven't found anything either." He said softly.

Blake nodded, she unwrapped Maggie from her arms and slid off her jumper; there was a dark purple bruises on her shoulder, it looked exactly like a hand print, yellowy brown bruises lined down her arms and along her collar bone; Paul let out a low whistle, it was good to see he was finally awake.

Blake ignored him and began to stand, shifting Maggie off her lap. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I took a look then." She said beginning to walk out the door, I followed her; Rosalie snorted and Blake stopped dead in her tracks. She took three deep, long breaths before slowly turning around; I heard Edward chuckle softly and then Blake was gone.

I loud crash behind me caught my attention, Blake had Rosalie by the throat, slammed up against the wall; Emmett was crouched next to Blake, she had a knife to his throat.

"Something you wanna say?" Blake hissed in Rosalie's face.

Rosalie took a snap at her, coming up short. "Like you could find something we missed. You're a human." She choked out.

Blake laughed and tightened her hold on Rosalie's neck. "Do I look like a fucking human to you? Honey I could pop your head off." She leaned closer to Emmett, digging the blade deeper into his throat; Rosalie hissed, struggling to get free. "It's not my fault you were PMSing where you turned." Despite everything that was happening, this got a chuckle. "Let me do my job." Blake said slowly and dropped Rosalie to the ground, sliding the blade from Emmett's throat and walked out the door.

* * *

**Blake**

_Mac slipped out of his car, half jogging toward me as I sprinted to him; he wrapped me up in a tight embrace, holding me closely, I was so happy to see him._

"_Thank you." I whispered as he sat me down._

_His smiled before shifting his eyes to look behind me, I turned slowly; Alice stood in the doorway, waiting for the new arrivals. Shit._

"_Vampires?" Chris hissed coming up next to Mac._

"_They're helping," I said softly. "They're Mia's friends."_

_Chris scoffed. "Helping? They're monsters, blood sucking monsters."_

_I watched Alice's face fall slightly as she walked back inside._

_I pushed Chris in the chest forcing him to stagger back; I scuffed him; I really wasn't in the mood for him. "Look, we have to find Mia, get over your petty shit and deal with it; vampires or not, they are helping me." I pulled him closer to look him straight in the eye. "Now are you going to help me find Mia, or are you going to be an asshole?"_

_He gulped. "Let's go." He choked out._

"_Good." I hissed letting him go and walking back into the house._

* * *

**Three weeks in**

"We're not going to find her..." Seth sobbed breathlessly beside me; we've been out in the forest for almost three days non-stop and still nothing.

Seth was empty, there was nothing in his eyes; when he wasn't out looking for Mia, he was sitting, staring at nothing; he didn't eat, he never slept; that boy was a mess and finally he had broken down.

I rubbed his back softly; this really wasn't my strong suit. "Yeah we will... Knowing Mia, she's probably found some way out of there."

He let out a low groan. "And wondering around the woods hurt and alone."

Fuck...

"We'll find her Seth, I promise you we will; if it's the last thing I do. I want to find her too."

He took his face out of his hands and looked at me, his pasty face marked with tears. "I just need her Blake, I can't live without her; she's everything."

"I know Seth, I know. Just trust me okay, we'll find her."

He nodded and pushed himself off the ground, before phasing and running through the trees; I sighed, jumping up onto a branch I followed him; flinging myself from tree to tree, the icy cool wind in my face.

* * *

"Blake?" Embry asked from the floor of the forest. "What are you doing?"

I jumped and caught another branch, hauling myself up to stand. "Nothing," I called looking down, "just get Seth home; he's going to pass out if he keeps going like he is."

I heard Embry sigh then phase; a low growl rumbled through the trees.

"Seth!" I called. "Do as you're told, don't worry you won't miss anything."

A snort from Seth came from directly under me. "Tell me as soon as you find something." He demanded and stormed off, Embry right on his trail.

I climbed higher into the tree, trying to get a better view of the dense forest; I hoped it was as tall as it looked from the ground.

I reached the top branch and leant out so I emerged from the bush; getting a better view of what was around me... Nothing by trees...

I sighed. Maybe Seth was right; maybe we weren't going to find her.

A small cloud lifted through the trees in the very distance; I had to strain my eyes to see it lift then disappear. Hmmm, I wonder... I shook my head; probably just some kids riding bikes of something.

I placed my palms firmly on the branch and swung myself down, one by one till I reached the ground.

My clothes were worn and dirty, I probably smelt like shit and I haven't slept for what seems like a long time.

There were 20 of us, 20 of us looking for Mia and still nothing.

We needed a new plan.

We were losing hope.

* * *

**Mia**

**One month in**

_My eyes felt like they were going to fall out of my head, I was so tired. I needed to stay awake, who knows what they would do to be if I was asleep; although it probably wouldn't be as bad as the things they do to me when I'm awake. _

_Poking, always with the poking; and it's not nice either. Pin pricks going into every part of my body, taking blood and other things I really don't want to know about; I feel myself getting skinnier and skinner, my body wasting. I've gone cold turkey and need a hit._

_The only thing that keeps me going is Seth, I know he's not there but I can feel him holding me back as they pull me towards my next set of pokes; he tries to keep me safe; his efforts meaning nothing._

_I've accepted the fact they aren't going to find me, I have accepted the fact I will die here but still I hold onto the tiny ribbon of thread that holds onto the hope that slowly drifts away; I will not let this get me down._

_Pictures on the wall keep me sane, I know that screaming will only cause more pain; the longer I lie un-shaking the more it hurts and the less I hear. The pretty butterflies drift over my head and I know I'm sinking deeper into a place that I don't want to go, everything is blurring now; soon it will all be black and empty._

_My only regret is not having time to love Seth the way I would have wanted to. I want to marry him, to have kids with him, start a life with him, end my life with him... _

My eyes flashed open, for the first time in a long time there is light flooding the walls around me; I look to the side, someone left the door open...

My back aches from the transfusion wounds, but this won't stop me.

I carefully slide off the bed, letting my bony feet touch the cold ground; I shivered softly and took a step forward; my eyes shifting, waiting for something to move... Nothing...

I take another step forward slowly, my eyes never leaving the doorway; so close, yet so far.

Taking ten more careful, but quickened steps I make it to the door, slowly leaning out to look along the empty white corridor.

Do I dare?

Carefully I place the tip of my toes out the door, feeling around to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Run Mia, run; just run.

Before I could even think it through my feet began moving, pulling my body along with it; I ran breathlessly down the hall looking for a way out.

Voices ahead of me stopped me dead in my tracks. I slid into the corner, waiting for them to pass; they moved quickly away, carrying their voices with them.

I sighed quickly taking a slow step forward.

"Don't move." Someone whispered behind me. Tears started seeping through my eyes as I began to realise what was happening; I almost screamed out loud when he took my hand. "This way." Connor whispered leading me away from the corner. "You're going to run straight to Robert if you go that way." He whispered pulling me along. He pulled me around a corner and into a small room, the window slightly open; I greedily sucked in the fresh breeze. Connor squeezed my hand tighter. "I'm sorry Mia; I should never have done this." He whispered. "Hurry." He said pushing me out the window.

I didn't even look back as I began to run; there was nothing in front of me but trees, I rounded the corner of the building hoping to find a road, only to run into someone's chest, knocking me to the ground.

"Mia," Robert growled. "I knew you would try something like this." He said roughly shoving me and pulling back around the building.

Something possessed me then, something inside me made me hope stronger than ever before; I opened my mouth and screamed as loud as I could, the blood curdling sound lifted through the trees and echoed along the hills. I smiled as Robert shoved me back into the dark corridor.


	17. Chapter 16

**Sleepless Nights **

**Mia**

**One month in**

_You know, I've never seen someone get killed before... I'm in to all those movies, I laugh at the gore and the blood; but when someone gets shot in the head right in front of you, it's something you're not going to forget._

Robert pulled me along by the elbow; he was walking so fast I had to run just to keep up with him and since I hadn't walked in god knows how long and my legs felt like jelly.

"Think you can just run away Mia?" Robert growled at me through his clenched teeth. "I'll fucking show you what happens when you try to run away."

He pulled me harder down the corridor and into my empty room.

Shoving me down to sit on the bed he turned to yell out the door. "CONNOR!" His voice filled the air and swirled down the white halls, filling almost every room; almost 10 people came running, the last was Connor. The minute he stepped into the room he knew what had happened, the look on his face made me sure; he was sorry and he knew he was going to die.

I hadn't realised Robert was holding a gun until he pointed it at Connor. "You think," he growled. "You can take _my _daughter away from me?"

I growled at him, the rumbling lingered in my chest as I spoke. "_I am not your daughter._" I said slowly, glaring at him.

He pressed the cool tip of the gun to my temple. "Did I tell you to speak?" He asked.

I knew he was fucking crazy, but this was going over the top.

I turned my head so I was looking directly at him, the gun now pointed at my forehead. "Do it." I whispered. "Fucking do it... Then you can take samples of the mush when my brain is splattered all over the wall." I moved closer, pressing it further into my head. "Do it." I whispered again.

He looked at me for a moment, before his hand whipped away from me and pointed directly at Connor; I looked at Connor in shock waiting for him to die, but nothing happened.

"Why?" I whispered tears filling my eyes.

He wasn't scared, he showed no emotion; I wondered if he felt nothing. He sighed. "You were right; you're not safe. Bye Mi-Mi." He whispered.

With two sharp bangs Connor was dead. I turned straight to Robert.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I sobbed thrashing at him. "HE WAS JUST A KID."

He pointed the gun back to me, like I had said before; I really didn't give a fuck if he killed me. "SHUT UP!" He yelled in my face. "JUST SHUT UP!" He turned and began to walk out the door, stepping over Connor's frozen body. "Get everything ready and in working order," He said coldly. "This happens soon, and then we leave." He looked back at Connor's corpse. "And someone clean up that shit stain." He barked and left the room.

I looked around at the people milling in my room, they seemed to go on as nothing had happened, picking Connor up and dumping him where ever suited them. The tears flowed endlessly down my cheeks.

I looked at one of the women, she was dressed completely in white; she looked like a nurse.

"He was 17 years old." I whispered. "He was my friend; he had a dad who loved him very much." I wiped the tears from my face. "He was just a kid."

She shook her head. "He chose this Mia, we all did. He knew what would happen if he were to help you; but he chose to anyway."

I snorted. "That speaks highly in my books." I glared at her. "Look at you; you can't even look at me." I scoffed. "Though I doubt I would be able to look at anyone if I were a monster like you… I bet you can't even look at yourself in the mirror."

I watched as her hands began to shake slightly; I couldn't tell what she was doing, all I knew that it would involve more needles jabbing into my body.

"How do you sleep at night?" I tilted my head slightly. "Knowing that you've been a part of an organised killing spree."

"It was research." She insisted, I snorted again; but she continued. "And besides, Blake survived; didn't she." She said a matter-a-factly, like she proved some point that only they could see.

I laughed. "Yeah only so she could kill every single one of you." She looked up at me then, her eyes wide with fear; oh yeah, she knew exactly what Blake was capable of. "I haven't seen her in action, but the bruises and dead vampires kinda speak for themselves."

Her eye widened. "Blake's a hunter?"

I chuckled. "What did you think she would be doing? Living a nine to five job with kids and a husband?" I shook my head smiling; I knew I was getting to her. "Yeah right; Blake isn't like that at all." I looked over to see if she was still watching me, her eyes were fixed on her work; but she was doing nothing. "You know," I began a little softer. "She's been following you." I nodded my head hoping she would see out of the corner of my eye. "For almost five years; that's why you've never been able to find us, we were always one step in front of you." I sighed and sat back a little, my head ached and my eyes itched but I figured I would be dead soon so I might as well have some fun while I was here. "But I guess considering that I've been here, for what seems like my whole damn life, you've seemed to have slipped out of her radar. Well done."

She lifted her head slightly; the look on her face was slightly shocked; I couldn't help but giggle. "What are you playing at Mia?" She asked.

"She's trying to stir you up; she was very good at that." Robert said coming into the room.

I scoffed. "Like you would know, you were never there."

He eyed me. "I was always there Mia."

I laughed. "Only because you wanted the big bad wolf!" I flexed my muscles then instantly regretted it, my body ached softly.

"Looks like I got what I wanted." He muttered as he walked out.

I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through me. "I wouldn't be so sure." I whispered.

* * *

I closed my eyes as they poked me again and again. In this arm, through this finger, over this bit of skin; taking things that wasn't theirs to take.

_I thought of Seth and the first time we met; he comforted me even though he had no idea who I was or what was wrong, he was just there, he had always been just there; I had just never seen him_.

They pulled at my hair and pushed me under bright lights; talking about the risks, getting excited about the outcome.

_I was selfish, it was selfish to love him like I did; I shouldn't have put him through this, I shouldn't have dragged him through the mud that I was buried in, he deserved better than me and I knew it. _

_I knew I should have stayed away, I had my chance and I didn't take it; secretly I was hoping they would find me when I ran away, so I didn't try and that's why it ended this way._

There is only so much a person can take and when they were finally drawing blood out of veins I didn't know I had, I fell into the darkness; welcoming my little escape.

_I had a better chance of not being caught if I was alone, Seth had a better chance of having a normal life without the heart break that I had put him through._

_God knows I wanted that for Seth, more than anything I wanted him to be happy; even if it wasn't with me, but I was selfish and I wanted my Seth and I wanted him forever._

_Although I was glad that I was alone in my own personal corner of hell…_

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, every part of my body ached and I could feel my little bones breaking slowly. I needed food, I needed water, I needed to phase and I needed Seth.

I rolled over trying not to image the darkness when all I could think about was the light. A simple question had been on my mind the minute I fell out the window not ten hours ago; it was so simple, it really didn't need an answer, but I wanted one.

Why?

That question applied to so many things; so many things I wished I knew the answer to, but just didn't.

Why me? Why was I born like this, why did I have to be like this. I didn't want this.

Why did my dad leave? He knew that there was something different about me, even at five months I was… Odd…

Why did my mum have to meet Robert?

And even worse, why did she have to fall in love with him?

Why did Seth imprint on me?

Why did Connor risk his life to save me? Why was he here anyway?

But there was only one I really needed to know the answer to; the question that was always digging at my skin, it bubbled to my mouth, it split my lips; but it never gained volume.

Why was Robert doing this to me?

* * *

**Leah**

**One month and three days in **

I was the only person who would have heard it.

Of course I was the only person who would have heard it; I was the only one patrolling in that area and I was the only wolf patrolling at all.

I wish Jake didn't imprint on Renesmee, I am happy for him – even if she is a vampire thing – but now that he was all goo-goo over her it meant that I had to go back to Sam's pack and be under Sam's control.

Jesus, was there ever going to be a time when I wasn't pissed because of Sam. He had made me so bitter and everyone knew to stay away from me because I was the girl that got dumped for an imprint; you just don't get over stuff like that… EVER!

* * *

_The scream lifted into the air, cutting through the wind like a knife; it was loud and painful and it was human…_

_I took a step toward the sound, and then stopped; honestly I have no idea why._

'_You can't go running off by yourself Leah.' I thought to myself turning around and running back to Mia's house where I knew almost everyone would be waiting for me._

_I turned my head once more; I hoped we weren't too late._

"_You seriously think just because you have killed vampires that I would be scared of you?" Rosalie hissed, Emmett's bear arms wrapped tightly around her as she leaned toward Blake screaming._

_Blake was held back by Colin. "I'll fucking kill you! I swear to God! I'm going to rip your throat out!" Blake screeched._

_Rosalie laughed and took a snap at Blake. "You can try!"_

"_Just watch me bitch! Fucking watch me!" Blake yelled back._

"_ENOUGH! SHUT UP!" Another hunter – Mac I think Blake said – stepped in between them. He looked at them sternly. "Enough." He said calmly. "There is someone very special out there missing, and you two are dead set on fighting like three year olds; it's disgusting." He turned to Blake. "I thought I taught you better than that?" He placed his chubby hand on her cheek. "Do you want to find Mia?"_

_Blake looked to the ground and nodded._

"_Then let's find Mia."_

_Colin let Blake go slowly, keeping her elbow locked tightly in his hand; she turned slowly and walked past me out the door; the string of profanities followed Blake as she stormed out; a small 'fuck' escaped Colin, she probably hit him._

_I was used to being ignored so I began to make my way over to Seth and Maggie; who both had hardly moved from the couch._

"_Leah!" Sam barked from the corner, I looked up shocked; hate flooding my heart as I watched him wrap his arm around Emily; like he did it on purpose. "Did you find anything?" He asked, alpha tone soaking his voice._

_I shook my head and sat next to Seth, grabbing his hand. "Nope, nothing." _

_I gave Seth's hand a slight squeeze._

* * *

God Leah! What were you thinking? It's been three days and we still haven't come up with anything! You're brother is crying again! And you're still holding back vital information. What if that was Mia? Did you even think about that? No, of course you didn't; you were just thinking about how much you wanted to rip off Sam's head, you were thinking about yourself... AGAIN!

If she's dead, it'll be all your fault.

"Leah?"

My head shot up; I felt my eye bulged out of my head. "Yeah?" I managed.

Blake looked down at me; I was waiting at the bottom of the set of trees she was flinging herself along. "You okay? You look a little spaced out."

I looked out towards where I heard the noise. "Blake, how come we don't patrol out further?"

She shrugged. "That asshole of an alpha you got is giving orders."

I looked up at her. "Why don't you go there? Sam would know if I did, but he wouldn't know if you did."

She looked out further into the forest. "I guess you make a good point Lee, but I'm not as fast as you fuckers; if I went out there myself and something happened, well let's just say I would be royally screwed." She looked back to me. "Why's that Lee? Did you notice something?"

I looked the ground, watching my naked toes dig into the ground as I lifted the dirt and let it sift through the cracks in my toes. 'It's now or never Leah.' I thought to myself.

I looked back up at Blake. "What if I had?"

* * *

**Seth**

**One month and three days in**

I can't sleep... I don't mean I can't physically sleep; I just mean that I have no time for sleep. There is no time for sleep, not until Mia is found and back home safely.

I also can't physically sleep... I feel sick, so sick it hurts; I just want to throw up but the constant lump in my throat won't let me; sometimes I can't even breathe.

"Just stay here honey, you need rest." Mum urges me, she stays with Christina when Charlie is at work; it's better to keep him in the dark.

Like I could rest?

Like I could just sit here and wait for someone else to find her... Or give up.

They can't possibly expect me to stop looking for her; I would spend my whole life looking for her; I had a feeling that I would have to... And I wasn't the only one.

Deep down in the very pit of my stomach I knew we weren't going to find her; and if we did, she would be dead.

But the smell that hit me every time I walked into her room made me push that rock away and keep running and searching.

I needed Mia; I needed her like I needed to breathe. I know how corny it sounds but it was the truth and I didn't care if people thought I was insane.

And if I didn't imprint on Mia, I was certain I still would have felt the same; seeing Brady and Maggie made me sure of that. We didn't need imprinting to keep our love, I believed it was just there; and if I ever found her I would make sure she knew that, I would make sure that she knew I was in this for life, no matter what we went through; because I really was... I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone but Mia.

"What you thinking about?" Maggie asked pulling me out of my trance, she begged me to stay with her for most of the morning.

I sighed. "What if we don't..." I began

"Shhh! Seth, don't; don't you dare even think that, ever. We'll find her. I have full faith."

I nodded. "Maggie?"

"Hmmm?" She hummed looking at her mother who was asleep on the floor; she was exhausted.

I took a deep breath in. "Who's Remiel?"

The look on her face made me realise she hadn't expected someone to ask that question; I knew that she wouldn't want to talk about it, but there was just something off about that name, Jacob reacted funny to it every time she was mentioned.

Maggie shook her head. "I really don't think it is my place to say." She whispered; she turned so she was facing me, our knees touching. "I know you're going to be in Mia's life forever Seth... Just please, handle my sister with care; there's a lot of dark stuff inside her that even I don't know about."

I nodded. "I will Maggie," I whispered. "I will."

*****

**Flashback**

"_SETH!" She called looking around for me. We had our own little spot up on top of the cliffs and I had told her to meet me here._

"_Seth! Stop messing around! It's cold and I have to pee!" She giggled looking around, she knew I was here._

_I growled a little and jumped out from behind the tree's, lunging forward I scooped Mia up into my arms._

"_Close your eyes and hold your breath." I whispered in her ear, jogging forward. "We're going for a swim." I chuckled as I threw us off the cliff edge, my arms never losing grip around Mia's little frame._

_She screamed in my ear as she snapped her eyes shut; we plummeted into the icy black water. I pulled us to the surface; Mia blinked hard a few times then began sneezing._

"_Oh my god Seth!" She crocked. "Are you freaking insane?! I could have died. Oh my god, oh my god." She whispered shaking slightly._

_I pulled her in closer, making sure that she was warm; I couldn't help but laugh a little. "You really think that I would let anything happen to you?" I asked kissing the top of her head._

_She nodded into my chest. "Yes, you're an asshole, you threw me off a cliff; honestly why would you do that."_

_I shrugged. "Fun," I simply answered, Mia snorted. "Bella seemed to like it."_

_Mia pushed back. "What?" She asked._

"_Bella," I nodded. "She saw Sam and others doing it year ago and tired herself; almost died too." I said._

_Mia chuckled and shook her head slowly. "Yeah but she's fucking crazy."_

_I laughed. "She is now that she's indestructible." I said as I pulled up back to shore. _

**End flashback**

***********

I woke up with a start, I was alone in the dark room; angry voices lifted from outside.

Blake was swearing her head off... At Leah...

* * *

**Leah**

**One month and four days in**

One o'clock exactly.... That would be the time of my death...

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING?!" Blake paced in front of me angrily; I stood on my own in the line of trees behind Mia's house; over 20 pairs of eyes staring at me in shock and horror.

Did I deserve this? Sure I did.

Could I think of anything to say? No, there was nothing to say.

I had made the biggest mistake we could make and if Mia died, it would be in my hands.

I just looked to the ground while she yelled at me; honestly I sort of wished she wouldn't stop, I needed to be told exactly what they thought of me and I knew she would be the only person who would have enough balls to do that.

"Did you ever think for one second that _maybe _it was Mia?!" She yelled, her face turning a brilliant shade of red. "God Leah! Did you ever think that we could have used that information, oh I don't know, THREE FUCKING DAYS AGO!?" She looked at me, her chest rising and falling as she pulled in deep breaths; I raised my head to look at her, I wanted to say something but nothing sounded right so I just looked back to the ground.

"Where was it?" Blake growled through her clenched teeth.

I didn't answer, I couldn't find my voice.

"GOD DAMN IT LEAH! WHERE WAS IT?!" She screamed.

I took a deep breath. "Where we were yesterday." I whispered. "Just near the border."

Blake stormed off, screaming out orders; they were making a plan of attack... I just hoped there was still someone to attack.

I looked up to watch everyone disappearing, but the only person I saw was Seth; he stared at me in disbelief, his eyes filled with tears. I opened my mouth to say something but he held up his hand to stop me; then I was all alone.

I melted to the ground, trying to keep the sobs from breaking through my chest; if Seth ever lost Mia I would never forgive myself, I wouldn't be able to live...

"Leah?" A soft wind chime voice broke through my head; I knew that voice.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

Bella leant down next to me, Renesmee right beside her. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said quietly; she reached out to touch me, but thought better of it.

I looked up at her. "I don't want your sympathy, I don't deserve it anyway; just go away."

Bella sighed. "Leah please, just- "

"GO AWAY!" I barked cutting her off.

She blinked twice before getting up and walking away, Renesmee right on her trail.

I didn't deserve anything...

* * *

I sat in the dirt watching the light flicker as people walked past; their babble of voice serious as they discussed.

They were taking too long, I knew that was my fault but they needed to act... I needed to act now.

No one would be phasing soon so I knew I had a clear path; I would be able to slip away. Who knows? Maybe I would be able to make it there without them knowing.

This was my mess and I needed to fix it.

I figured Edward was too busying listening to everyone else to focus on what I was thinking, either that or he didn't care and I knew Alice couldn't see me and once I had left the pack, my thoughts would be detached from them anyway.

I got up shaky legs and began creeping into the dark, I phased when I got far enough away.

I had given them little to hope for... But I was going to get it back.

* * *

**Blake**

**One month and four days in**

"We'll split up. Vampires and wolves working together; find pairs." Sam instructed.

They did as they were told, pairing up; I don't care what you say, vampires and werewolves working together was fucking weird.

"Blake will go first, she would know the basic set up; when she gives up the all clear, Edward, Alice, Paul and I will go in; the rest of you stay outside and get anyone trying to get away."

I stepped forward. "Don't kill them; we'll need to hand them over. Don't worry we'll deal with that." I pointed to Mac and myself. We had to deal with this kind of shit on a daily basis.

Then I turned to Sam. "Robert is mine." I growled. "If you find him bring him straight to me; I want to kill him when my bare hands." I breathed shaking slightly.

Sam simply nodded. "We leave in an hour, get ready." The vampires departed while the wolves stretched it out.

I looked to Seth. "Maybe you should sit this one out kid." I whispered going over to rub his back.

He shook his head. "No way... I'm going in to get Mia; that's all I want." He whispered. "I'm coming Blake."

I sighed and despite myself, I nodded. I knew he would come anyway.

I dragged myself out into the cool air, lighting a smoke. I looked around for Leah, but she wasn't there...

I lifted my nose into the air, sniffing; her scent was there, but it was going away from the house...

Into the forest...

Oh no Lee... What have you done?

* * *

I ran swiftly through the trees, catching her scent every time I took a step forward; she was heading to the border where she said she heard the scream. I pushed myself to go faster; I needed to get to her before it was too late.

I shouldn't have lost it... I should have just listened and followed. I should have helped...

* * *

**Mia**

**One month and four days in**

It's funny how you know you're going to die, but it still doesn't really click until you're walking toward your death. I wondered when I would click.

I lay back on the bed, thinking about Seth, trying to fit as much memories in my head that I could; just in case I forgot. I tried to remember the feel of his soft, musky skin; the way he smelt after he got out of the shower, how his eyes sparkled when Mum cooked breakfast, how his laugh sounded; the way he looked at me...

I tried to remember it all, I needed to remember it all; it was going to be the only thing that got me through this.

Light floated into the room, I sighed knowing what was coming.

"Come on Mia, get up." A deep voice instructed.

I chuckled. "What, no last meal?" I asked.

The guy started at me as I opened my eyes. I groaned and rolled off the bed, letting my feet hit the ground. I held out my hand to him.

"Okay," I sighed. "Let's get my brains cut out."

He grabbed my elbow and began to drag me out the door and down the hall. We'd walked silently and slowly down the hall when it clicked...

I was going to die...

I began to shake; sobs broke through my chest as I hyperventilated.

Oh my god... Oh my god...

"I don't want to die..." I whispered. I tried to turn, I tried run; but his grip only tightened around me. "I don't want to die!" I sobbed.

He only pulled me harder as I tried to plant my feet on the cold ground, I only slipped and slided.

"NO!" I screamed. "Please! Please don't do this!" I begged crying hard. "Please! Just slow down!" I breathed.

A woman came up next to me. "Shhhh..." She soothed. "Everything's going to be okay."

"NO!" I screamed and thrashed harder, pulling at his fingers around my elbow, grabbing onto anything I could; I was literally fighting for my life.

The man stopped and gripped me around the waist, I slapped him; he paused for a second then flung me over his shoulder, carrying me toward my death. I gave up then and just cried.

A flash of something caught my eye as I let my head fall.

Blake? Please, save me...

* * *

**Blake**

**One month and four days in**

It was the weirdest thing I had ever seen; sitting right on the border of Canada was a large warehouse. I felt a small tinge of hope when I realised it was still vacant; the lights glowing through the windows. If we'd gone a tiny bit further we would have found it.

I felt so stupid...

I mentally cursed at myself for not telling Sam to shove it and go on by myself; but it was too late for that. I need to find Mia and I needed to help Lee.

I crept slowly into the shadow looking for a way inside; there was an air vent on the roof – so Hollywood – if I was quick enough I would be able to make it.

I ran towards the tree closest to the roof. I grabbed a branch and flung myself around and on to a higher branch; I climbed until I was level with the roof. I jumped from the branch I was standing on, reaching out to grab another as I swung myself forward, landing on the roof without a sound.

I silently ran to the vent, but stopped... Where was Leah?

I listened carefully, looking for anything; three sets of heart beats coming from the far north of the building caught my attention first, one was going off the charts, beating too fast to count... Mia.

There was another, near where Mia was heading, I guessed that would be Robert.

There was a lone one coming from behind me, although it was too slow for Leah's beat; another five come from the far end of the south wing; again not Leah's.

I listened closer; sometimes I wished I had better hearing... A faster heart beat was directly behind Mia; Leah was following them. Good girl; I'll be there soon.

Leah didn't know it yet, but we had a plan; we were going to bet Mia back.

* * *

**Seth**

**One month and four days in**

"They're gone," Colin said coming back inside. "Their scents went out into the forest."

Mac slammed his fist down on the bench. "Well what are we waiting for?" He growled. "Let's go!"

Sam nodded. "Is everyone ready?" He asked calmly, although his hands were shaking slightly.

We all nodded silently and began filing out the door, the pack exploded as soon as they were in the cover of the trees.

I ran with Emmett, trying not to think about what we might find.

'_She'll be okay.'_ Brady thought, but pushed himself faster.

The low roar of Mac and Chris' dirt bikes flittered through the air; they were locked and loaded.

Sam and Carlisle were up front tracking Blake's scent; we were spread out in the trees ready to circle anything we came across.

Edward sped up and whispered something to Carlisle that even Sam couldn't hear; we were getting close, I could feel it.

'_Get ready to split.'_ Sam ordered in his head. _'It's about 100 metres ahead, go!'_ He growled and the wolves followed, pulling the vampires along with them.

"Don't worry Sethy." Emmett whispered. "We got this." He flashed me a smile and crouched down.

A few minutes later I heard rustling in the trees, Mac and Chris were perched up high, locked and loaded. I don't care what anyone says, these hunters know how to kick ass.

I felt a tinge of hope when I heard several different heart beats ahead of me.

'_Don't move._' Sam thought.

I could hear Edward's whispers in Paul's thoughts, Blake was already in there, she was sneaking up on a few people scattered about in the rooms.

My legs almost gave way when I heard Leah's thoughts; I'd been too busy trying to stay positive I hadn't noticed that her thoughts had come back to us... Mia was alive! She was okay, for now at least.

'_What are we waiting for?' _I growled in my head.

'_Steady Seth.'_ Sam said. _'We'll let Blake do what she does best okay.'_

I nodded and waited.

* * *

**Blake**

**One month and four days in**

I waited; I waited maybe a little too long. Perched up on the ceiling, my arms and legs spread out to hold myself flat against the roof.

She wasn't coming out, was just sitting there tapping on her computer.

_Oh come on! You have to come out sometime!_

I was about ready to get down and just waltz right through the door when something even better happened.

A stick thin, weedy little dude walked right through the door, leaving it wide open for me to walk in.

They were humans; they honestly didn't stand a chance; and what they didn't know what that their alarm system was long gone.

I lowered myself down, I was in such a rush to leave that I didn't have any shoes on; which was alright for me, minimised the sound factor. Hey I'm awesome, but I'm no vampire.

I slipped quietly into the door, closing it behind me, only when the lock clicked did they look up from the computer.

"Ladies," I nodded reaching for my gun. The woman gasped, grabbing hold of the dude. "Now, now," I said slowly. "No need to freak out, I'm not going to kill you." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

The guy reached for his gun holstered to his hip, I flew over and punched him square in the face – like I said, I'm awesome – knocking him out instantly.

I looked down at him shaking my head slowly. "Pathetic." I hissed.

I looked at the woman, she was frozen soiled, only her hands moved, shaking rapidly. "He said you died." She choked.

I smiled. "Not yet lady." I walked over to a door and opened it, I realised it was the perfect place to stash them. I pointed to the closet. "If you will." I ordered the woman. She looked at me wide eyed and crawled into the small room; I dumped the guy in there with her. "Please be quite." I said taking their walkie-talkies and cell phones with me.

Somehow I thought this would be too easy.

As I walked toward the door I listened for more heart beats, but there were too many; there were way too many of them.

"Thank god." I whispered making my way back to the window behind the desk. I slowly slid it open, careful not to make too much noise, but enough so one of them would hear me.

I'd never really gone much on Edward, we never did get along but he would be the only one that could help me.

I stuck my head slowly out the window looking around, nothing, good.

'_EDDIE!'_ I screamed out in my head. _'Two in this room,' _I thought, making it short and sweet_. 'Three in the room down the hall, five to the east and seven down the very end of the stairs in the middle of the warehouse. Air vents clear, this window clear; going to find Leah.' _I thought and walked out the door, locking it behind me.

Now all I had to do was find Leah.

* * *

**Leah**

**One month and four days in**

She screamed, she sobbed and finally she gave up; there was nothing I could do, I had to follow them and listen to the heartache; I decided a long time ago that I would leave La Push after all this was through, I had nothing else to live for, everyone had imprinted; well almost everyone.

I wasn't in wolf form, it was too risky; but it was also too risky walking around in the nude in human form. I just hoped Blake doesn't see me; it'd put us both off our game.

I slowly tip-toed along the wall, still listening to their footsteps; but they had stopped. I slid along to the corner and peered my head around, careful not to be seen; they had stopped at a door, Mia still slung over the man's shoulder, she looked up slowly; her eyes filling with tears when she saw me, I pressed my finger to my lips, telling her to be quite, she nodded and flopped back against his back as I rounded the corner again. My face landed into someone's chest and I almost screamed.

"SHHHH!" Blake hissed as she cupped her hand over my mouth. There was a ding of the door and Mia began to scream again.

I turned to Blake and hugged her. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Please get off me." She whispered. "You're naked, it's weird." I pulled back; she gave me a small smile. "Don't worry Leah, I forgive you, now let's get these bitches."

I nodded. "What's the plan?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Don't you have one?" She asked.

I shook my head. "You're used to this kind of thing, you should have one." I hissed.

She held up her hand. "Calm down kid, you'll phase right here and I can't help if I don't have any organs left, not to mention a face." She smiled at me. "Now, let's see what we know." She looked around the corner. "Well, that's not going to do is it?" She said mostly to herself. "We need the code."

I smiled. "Oh I already have it; the big loser has a habit of saying it out loud when he's punching it in."

Blake shook her head slowly. "Some people," she hissed.

"I know right."

She chuckled. "So how do you want to do this?" She asked looking around.

"How about I go for the two, you go for Robert?" I suggested.

She thought about it then shook her head slowly. "Leah, hear me out please; if you phase and go for Robert, he'll have a hard time getting over that, I think you have a better chance." She looked at me. "Can you phase on the fly?" She asked.

I nodded. "I can,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "I'm sure."

She nodded. "Ready?"

I gulped. "Ready."

"Let's go.

We got up slowly and walked to the door, Blake pushing her back against mine so we had all doors on guard; I punched in the numbers and thankfully the door dinged and opened, a small elevator waiting for us.

Blake slid around me and into the small room; she pulled me after her, the door closing behind us.

"Stand at the back." She motioned. I looked at her as she climbed up onto the roof, flatting herself out against it. "Don't worry." She grunted. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I nodded and moved back, planting my back to the wall. "I feel a little awkward." I whispered.

She giggled. "Don't worry, you'll be phasing as soon as I knock the other two out." She gripped tighter onto the walls. "They'll be guarding the door, as soon as the doors open they'll turn around; I'll fling down and BAM! They'll be at least knocked over, you'll have to jump over us, phase on the fly and head straight for Robert; don't worry if Mia's in your way, just go over her, she'll be fine. Just get to Robert." She looked at me sternly.

I nodded. "Phase and attack, got it."

She looked toward the door. "Ready?" She asked.

I nodded. "Oh yeah."

The door dinged again and began to open; two people were standing there just as Blake had said.

"What the fuck?" He guy grunted reaching to his gun. Blake flung down and booted him right in the face with her feet; she landed on all fours, crouching. "NOW LEAH!" She screamed.

I ran forward and leaped into the air, phasing as soon as my feet left the ground; I slid along the marble floor, landing right in front of where Mia was laying. I let a deep growl rumble in my chest.

"I don't believe it..." Robert breathed reaching for something.

I didn't hesitate, I lunged forward gripping my jaw around his waist and throwing him around like a rag doll; he flew across the room and landed with a thud on the floor, Blake was there within a second. I turned and went for the others, backing them into a corner.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Blake screamed punching Robert in the face again. I bared my teeth to the others as they tried to pass; they moved back and watched on. Robert was bleeding from his middle where I had bitten him, blood seeped from his mouth and onto the floor, he coughed once and laughed. Blake gripped his shirt and slammed the back of his head into the ground. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" She screamed again, picking him up off the ground, he was almost a foot taller than her, but she managed to lift his feet off the ground.

"Where's Connor?" She hissed.

He laughed and lifted his hand slowly to his head, blood dripping from a gash above his eye. He made a gun with his fingers and pressed it to his temple, pretending to shoot himself.

"No!" Blake breathed. She let him fall to the ground, only to kick him several times in the stomach. She reached around for her gun slid in the back of the jeans; slowly pulling it out she cocked it and pointing it at Robert, her hands slowly shaking.

"My family," She whispered. "My little brother." She took a step closer, pointing the gun straight to his face. "Fuck you." She hissed.

Three short bangs caused me to jump; I hadn't noticed that Emmett was standing next to me; he nudged me softly, letting me know he was there.

Seth's soft voice came from behind me. "Come on Mia, let's get you home."

"Leave them Leah." Blake hissed. "Let them rot." She sniffed and walked into the elevator.

Emmett gave them a look and turned away, walking into the elevator as well, I followed, backing away slowly; making sure they didn't do anything funny. The doors slid closed as I backed in. Mia's little voice floated into the air.

"I'm sorry Blake." She whispered.

Blake nodded, but never looked away from the wall. "We have you back, that's all that matters."

"Thank you." Mia whispered then fell limp in Seth's arms.

We got her back.

* * *

**Mia**

I ached all over, I was cold and I needed water; please tell me this was over, please tell me that last night wasn't a dream... Please...

Something cold ran over my forehead, I flinched slightly and the coolness went away.

Dear God, when I open my eyes, please let me be alive...

My lids cracked open slowly, soft light flicked over my eyes; great, I was dead.

"Welcome home Mia." A soft velvet voice whispered in my ear.

I turned my head slowly to the side. "Carlisle?" I whispered. He smiled softly. I lunged up and fell into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Carlisle." I sobbed. "I'm not dead?" I whispered into his frozen shoulder.

He chuckled. "No Mia, your safe; your home."

I cried harder. I was home....


	18. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

'_**Did my heart not love till now?**_

_**Forswear it sight!**_

_**For I ne'er saw true beauty until this night.'**_

_**- **_**William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet**

* * *

**Mia**

I ached, ached all over, every inch burning, every inch shattering. What had happened? I had thought everything was over, I had thought I was safe; was everything that happened last night all a dream? Maybe I was still waiting to die, maybe I wasn't in my bed with Carlisle watching over me, and maybe I had never talked to him. I hoped he was still sitting there, just as he promised.

"Am I alive?" I whispered, not bothering to open my eyes.

A small chuckled rumbled in my ears. "Yes Mia, your fine; I thought we went through this last night." Carlisle said checking my temperature with his cool hand. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"I hurt." I said simply looking around the room. "Seth hasn't been here." I stated.

Carlisle nodded. "I told them that you needed to rest, they're all downstairs waiting."

I stiffed a smile. "I can hear that."

They were mostly quite, whispering only and moving very little; but they were all there.

"I sometimes forget how wonderfully talented shape shifters are." Carlisle mused. "Sometimes it's difficult to think that there are people like you and me out there; sometimes it's all too surreal."

"I didn't know there was anyone like me until I met the pack; the way..." I paused, choking on his name. "Robert used to talk about it; I thought it was only me."

He nodded. "It is a relief."

"Yeah, it is; although, sometimes it's not enough."

"Sometimes you just want to disappear." Carlisle agreed.

I stared at my blanket, my eyes unfocused."Yeah," I whispered. "But you can't and you don't understand why."

Carlisle simply nodded as we sat in silence. A few minutes later he moved again, rummaging around in his bag.

"I just need to do another quick once over before I leave, if that's alright." He asked looking up at me.

I nodded and moved out from under the covers wincing at the pain my slightest movement caused.

Carlisle didn't miss a beat, he helped me move slowly, checking out my little bruises as we moved.

"You look sore." He commented. "Do you know how many samples they took?"

"Too many." I sighed.

"Your blood smells alright, you should be fine." He said checking everything.

I knew nothing was going to happen, but my breathing picked up anyway; I began to panic. I sobbed, my chest caved, I couldn't breathe, I didn't want to move.

"I don't... I don't...." I sobbed unable to speak

I hadn't noticed Carlisle had scooped me up in his arms, rocking me slowly as I shook.

"You're safe." He whispered softly.

"I was going to die..." I whispered breathless. "Why didn't you let me die?" I cried harder, crying at the realisation that I almost got something that I always wanted...

So close...

* * *

**Blake**

Pacing, all I do is pace. Waiting for something, anything to happen; nothing does.

I can't see my baby girl because Doctor Fang won't let me, I can't sleep because I constantly feel like I'm going to throw up, I can't throw up because it's only a feeling, I can't get to Connor because... He's somewhere I can't go... And I can't go because I need to see my baby girl.

I looked at Seth; he's been sitting at the bottom of the stairs ever since Carlisle whisked Mia up them; no one's been allowed in or out since.

The painful screams that waft down every so often makes it really hard not to rush up there and knock the door down. I think the only reason why Seth hasn't lost his mind yet is because, subconsciously, he knows that Mia doesn't want him up there; in fact Mia doesn't want anyone up, she wants us not to suffer along with her, I know that kid; if she has to shut him – and everyone else – out completely she will. No one is allowed to deal with her shit, no one is allowed to help her; she's tough, but mostly she's just too scared she'll end up right where she started; a place with small rooms and allocated times for visitors. She wills herself to be happy so that everyone else believes she is, but I see past all her bullshit and I'm sure Seth does too.

But then again, I see past all Seth's bullshit too.

"So when are you going to ask her?" I whispered sitting next to him.

He tried not to smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit Clearwater." I laughed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I nudged him. "You better not pussy out on me." I chuckled getting up.

"Blake!" Mac called from the door, I followed him into the kitchen. "We got a job." He said softly.

"What is it?" I asked, I really needed a hunt.

He looked around; making sure no one was listening. "Vampires." He half whispered, leaning over toward me. "There seems to be one in a small town outside Alaska that hunts on children."

"What?" I hissed. "Fucking kids? He eats kids?"

He nodded. "Their blood is sweeter." I looked at him, waiting for him to tell me this was some sick joke, but he was fucking serious. "We leave tonight." He said strongly.

"I gotta say goodbye to my girl." I said walking out, I began walking across the room toward the stairs, Edward stepped in front of me.

"Oh for fuck's sake." I muttered under my breath.

"I can't let you up there Blake." He said.

I sighed. "Look I just want to say goodbye Fangs, I want two minutes then I'm leaving."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Blake, Carlisle said no exceptions."

"Fuck off Cullen, just let me pass." I said, I was really getting tired of this shit. "I have to go, got some vampire to rip up."

Rosalie hissed at me, I turned straight to her. "You may have fucking helped me get my girl back, but don't think that I won't beat the shit out of you." I turned back to Edward. "Stupid dumb slut." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that." She growled.

Ignoring her I stopped closer to Edward. "Please, just let me up there; I only need a minute, who knows when I'll see her next." I said softly, I needed to say goodbye.

He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry Blake; it just isn't possible; if you could hear what I can hear you would understand..." He whispered.

"Tell me," I breathed leaning closer.

His eyes flickered to Seth, he was still looking at the ground but I could tell he was listening. "Now is not the time or place." Edward muttered.

I really lost my shit then. "Oh for fuck's sake!" I growled. "He's not going to fall to pieces, in case you haven't noticed he isn't a fucking pussy like you all think; he's still alive even though his 'imprint' was gone for a month and a half, he can take any shit that you throw at him! So just fucking spit it out!" I hissed poking Edward in the chest.

Emmett roared with laughter behind me. "Dude, she has a point. Seth can take it; anyway, he has a right to know."

I nodded. "See, I'm always fucking right."

Edwards gaze wandered over to Seth again, he hadn't moved even though we were talking about him. "She, uh, she…" He stuttered, whatever he was going to say must be pretty bad; I'm pretty sure that Edward was a confident kinda dude. He sucked in a breath. "She's angry at us for saving her." He said softly, but I knew everyone could hear him.

"What?" Seth choked from the corner.

I shook my head slowly. "She wanted to die..." I muttered.

"What?" Maggie breathed.

* * *

**Mia**

"How long have you been feeling like this Mia?" Carlisle asked handing me another tissue.

I blew my nose, my nose burned and my fingers ached. "I don't know, I don't care."

He wrote something down, I talked and he wrote; something I was all too familiar with. "Have you seen someone about it before?"

I sighed. "Yes, and yes to your next question; look I don't want to rude but I really don't want to talk about it."

He took my face into his ice cool hands. "The longer you leave it locked up, the worse it will get. Mia I am here to help you, despite what you might think; everything you tell me stays with me."

I looked down. "You can't hide it from everyone." I whispered thinking of Edward.

He looked at me knowingly. "Keeping it from Edward may prove difficult, but you know, he might be able to help you."

I snorted. "How?"

"Has Seth told you what happened between Jasper and Bella when she was still a human?" He asked.

I nodded. "He mentioned it once."

* * *

'_Who's she?' I asked pointing to one of the many photos of the beautiful girl in Sue's living room._

'_That's Bella, Charlie's daughter; she's married to Edward Cullen.' _

_I looked at the two photos standing side by side; one was with who I assumed was Edward the other with Charlie. 'She looks different.' I muttered mostly to myself._

_Seth chuckled quietly behind me. 'That's what happens when you turn into a vampire.' He whispered softly in my ear, his hot breath running along my skin._

'_She looks almost dead in this one.' I said softly pointing to another picture._

_Seth sucked in a breath. 'Uhh yeah, that was when Edward left.'_

_I spun around to face him, gaping as soon as we were face to face. 'What do you mean left? They're like fucking soul mates!'_

_He chuckled and framed my face with his hands, kissing me softly on the lips. 'If you know what happened Mi-Mi you would understand.' He whispered against my lips._

_My brain was slowly turning to mush as I tried to remember how to speak; stupid husky voice. 'What happened?' I breathed._

_He kissed my lips again and pulled away, hugging his arms around my waist. 'When Bella was still a human she cut herself and... uhh... Jasper attacked her.'_

_My eyes popped out. 'Seriously? Did he hurt her?'_

_Seth shook his head. 'Edward saved her. But Edward being Edward thought it would be better if he wasn't in Bella's life anymore; so the Cullens packed up and left. Bella was depressed for months on end, it was kinda scary, but then she snapped out of it and that's when her and Jake became best friends.' _

'_And that's when he fell in love with her.' I giggled._

_He laughed. 'We think he only loved her because of Renesmee.'_

_I nodded knowingly. 'So what was Edward doing while he was gone?'_

_Seth shifted uncomfortably. 'Tracking another vampire, but mostly he was just being depressed.'_

* * *

"Shouldn't I talk to Bella?" I said a little sourly.

Carlisle shook his head. "Bella didn't deal with her pain, she let it ball up and used any excuse to numb the pain; Edward dealt with it. When he met Bella he was so in love with her, but he also wanted to kill her, he could have left and never looked back, but he would be giving up his whole life; so he stayed and he dealt with the fact that he couldn't have Bella. Trust me when I say that he wasn't exactly the nicest person to be around at the time." He chuckled.

"But they ended up together."

He nodded. "That they did. But it wasn't smooth sailing at all."

"Huh."

"How longs it been?" He asked reaching into his bag.

"Since I've been off medication?" I looked at him, he nodded. "We had to 'disappear' when he left Tasmania, so ever since we got to Forks."

He nodded. "Do you mind if I start you back on them?"

I sighed. "Whatever, I knew it would happen anyways."

He wrote something down on his pad. "Come see in a week at the hospital, I'll sort something out for you." He slid his finger under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking at him. "You have to promise me that use them right; you have to get better Mia. And I don't just mean this, I mean the drinking and the smoking and the drugs. Either you stop or I'll be seeing a lot more of you Mia; the things you do aren't good for someone as young as you."

I twisted the sliver ring around my finger, looking away from Carlisle. "I haven't for almost two months." I whispered.

He touched my shoulder. "That's good Mia, its good."

I looked up at him. "Can I still smoke?" I chuckled.

He laughed the silverly sound cutting through the quite. "I would prefer if you didn't"

I sighed. "But I will."

"I know." He chuckled. He got up, sticking everything back into his bag. "Well, I think that's enough talking for now, I'm sure you want to sleep. Do you want me to send Seth up?" He asked walking to the door.

"NO!" I screeched cupping my hand over my mouth as soon as the words escaped me. "Just um, tell him I'm uh, tired." I stuttered.

He nodded. "Of course, just call me if you need anything." And with that he left me alone with my thoughts.

I huffed falling back on my bed.

* * *

**Blake**

"You don't know that." Seth whispered into the silence. Everyone looked anywhere but at him; my eyes locked with his, he knew that I was the only one that agreed with him.

"Mia's going to be fine." I whispered to Seth, he nodded.

"Mia is going to be fine." Carlisle repeated as he moved down the stairs. "You're free to go up Blake." He said softly as he passed. Seth stood too, Carlisle reached him in a second. "I need to talk to you son." He said practically dragging Seth away.

I looked at Edward. "She doesn't want to see him." It was more of a statement; I knew Mia wouldn't want to see him.

He nodded his head sadly and watched me walk up the stairs.

* * *

Mia was lying on her side, she was so still I couldn't even tell if she was breathing; I walked slowly to her bed, kneeling down. "Mia?" I whispered.

"What Blake? Come to give me another speech, `cause seriously, I've had enough." She hissed, not bothering to roll and face me.

I climbed on to the bed, hugging her from behind; she was crying softly. "I just wanted to say goodbye..." I whispered kissing her hair.

She began crying, hiccupping and gasping with every breath that she took. "Please..," Gasp. "Don't leave.." Gasp. "Me, I couldn't.." Gasp, sob. "Handle it." She sobbed breathlessly. She clung onto my arms, digging holes into my skin with her nails. "Please don't go! Please! You can't, you just can't; oh god please don't." She cried into her pillow.

I hugged my arms around her as tightly as I could, her body shaking as I pulled her together; trying to sooth her. My little girl was breaking and it was all because of me; tears slowly brimmed my eyes as I listened to her sob; the tears broke down and slid along my cheek soaking the pillow below me; I can't remember the last time I cried like this, cried until the lump in my throat was almost too much to bear, cried until my eyes were puffing and swollen; hell there has never been a time that I have cried in front of Mia or Maggie; I was meant to be strong for them, but leaving them now, when they needed me the most was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

"I have to go Mia." I whispered into her hair. "I'll be back soon."

"I love you." She whispered wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"That's gross," I chuckled passing her a tissue. I kissed her cheek. "I love you too. I'll be back soon" I got up and began walking toward the door.

"I'm sorry about Connor." She whispered as I reached for the handle.

"So am I." I whispered back stepping out.

* * *

"Bye Blake." Colin said scooping me up in a death hug.

"See ya Colin." I coughed out. "Can't breathe." I spluttered.

He laughed and set me down. "Come back soon." He grinned shyly at me.

"Oh don't worry honey, I'll come back." I winked at him and stepped into my car. "S'laters kiddo's." I called as I started the engine; Maggie waved and blew me kisses as I revved the engine. Someone chuckled and carried on about my beast, the words 'sweet as sin' were used. Oh yeah, my baby was sweet.

"HEY ROSALIE!" I called out over the purr of the car; she glared at me as I flipped her off and sped away.

Ready or not bitches here I come.

* * *

**Seth**

Blake was gone, the Cullens' left, Mum left, the wolves left; it was me, Maggie, Brady and Christina; we were all waiting for something to happen, all waiting for her to walk down the stairs and tell us that everything was okay. But she didn't.

Hours passed, everyone moved; I couldn't, every time I moved even an inch I felt like I was going to throw up and I did; lucky I made it to the toilet in time.

"She'll be down soon." Maggie soothed. "Just give her time okay." And then her and Brady left, Christina snored lightly on the couch across from me.

Pretty much I was alone again...

I toyed with the ideas in my head, thinking about what Blake had said; I wasn't going to back out of this, but Mia needed time and that's what I was going to give her, I would give her all the time in the world; just as long as she was with me nothing else would matter.

She was home now and she was safe and I would keep her safe for the rest of my life; I wouldn't leave her, she knew that, she was stuck with me now. I sighed hiding my face in my hands; that was if she ever walked down those stairs.

Carlisle didn't have to tell me, as soon as Blake started up the stairs I knew that she didn't want to see me; I don't know what tore at my heart the most, the fact that Mia had said that to Carlisle or when Blake said it out loud; someone saying it out loud made it seem more real. It hurt a lot, but I understood; just like I understood when she opened up to me all the other times before, Mia was broken, but I would do anything I could to put her back together.

"Seth?" She whispered. I spun around; Mia stood timidly at the bottom of the stairs, her arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Hey." I said softly getting up to face her, I didn't move from the edge of the couch though, I wanted her to make the first move.

She smiled softly at me. "Hey." She whispered.

"Feeling better?" I asked looking her once over, she'd lost a lot of weight; her skin hugging her cheek bones.

She nodded. "Expect my bed's cold..." She said softly looking up at me.

I chuckled and walked over to her, scooping her up in my arms and carrying her into the bedroom.

Once we had laid down, I tucked her neatly into my side, playing with the strands of her silky hair. She snuggled closer to me picking at my shirt.

"I missed you Sethy..." She whispered.

I kissed the top of her head. "I missed you too Mi," I whispered back, "so much; it drove me crazy."

She nodded against my chest. "I love you."

"As I love you."

She lifted her head and kissed my jaw line, tears still wetting her cheeks. "Everything's going to be okay." She whispered, her lips brushing up against my skin.

And I believed that, I really did believe that.

* * *

"She was always there, you know; whenever something happened to me she was there telling me where to go, telling me I needed to hold on and I did." She whispered playing with my fingers.

We'd been talking about Remiel for a while, she insisted on telling me, so far it was pretty eye opening.

"So what happened?" I asked kissing along the small tattoo on her wrist. She shifted next to me; I run my finger down her cheek, telling her that it would be okay. "You don't have to tell me baby, it's alright."

"No, no, I want to tell you Seth; you need to know." She said sitting up, I kept my fingers locked with hers as she looked at them; her heart beating faster and faster with every breath that she took. "There was a bad night..." She said still playing with my fingers, I knew she wouldn't tell and I didn't want to know. "I passed out and she wasn't there to help me, someone was; but it wasn't her." She looked up at me, fresh tears lining her eyes, I brushed them away. "I needed her to be with me always, she was the only thing that kept me going." She smiled at me sadly. "That was until I met you Seth." She cupped her tiny hand over my cheek, rubbing my skin softly with her thumb. "You're all I need to keep me going; when I look at you I know that everything is going to be alright."

I smiled rolling my head into her hand so I could kiss her palm. Everything was going to be okay.

"I'll spend the rest of my life with you Seth." She whispered. "That is of course, if you'll have me."

I chuckled pulling her down to cradle on my chest. "Mia, since the moment I first saw you, you were the only person that I wanted to spend my life with; and I mean that, I really do mean that."

She giggled. "Good, 'cause I'm not going anywhere."

I laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I don't want you to go anywhere I can't follow."

"Forever." She whispered against my lips.

I kissed her again. "Forever." I whispered back.

* * *

**Mia**

**7 months later**

_Its better, everything is better; I am so much better._

_No more letting myself spin out of control, I am no longer my worst fears; I can control myself and I know when to stop._

_Seth is perfect as always, putting up with all my shit, dealing with the good days, the bad days and the really fucking horrible days; he's always there, telling me to hang on, reminding me that I have something to live for and I know that I really do._

_Carlisle has been a big help; I meet with someone every month; I talk and she writes, it's a beautiful relationship. HA!_

_Blake hasn't come back and I haven't heard from her since, but I know she's alright, I can feel it. Colin misses her a bit too much, I knew someone would fall head over heels for her; they always do._

_Maggie and Brady are still together; Maggie still worries that one day he'll imprint and leave her, but I don't believe it; there's no way that their love could be taken away._

_So there has been a massive fucking improvement compared to before._

"Seth, what the fuck?" I hissed as he carried me, blind folded through the trees.

"Shut up Mia, stop being such a bitch." He chuckled.

_Did I tell you I effing love him? 'Cause I do, I really do. _

"This is freaking ridiculous, why can't I just walk?" I pouted shoving my fist into his chest. "Or," I said giggling. "You could phase and I could hop right on your back." I giggled. "It could be like a _big_ horsey ride!"

"That really isn't funny Mia." He chuckled.

I felt up his chest with my fingers looking for a patch of skin to place a kiss, he licked them as soon as I reached his face.

"Oh dude, that's so gross!" I said trying my best to wipe them. "Stupid mutt." I hissed under my breath.

He laughed and pushed on harder. "We're almost there, keep your pants on."

I hit him. "Don't be dirty!" I giggled.

He huffed. "I wasn't, you just have your mind in the gutter all the time."

"Whatever." I chuckled.

"We're here." He announced setting me down and taking off my blind fold.

_Are you fucking serious?_

"Are you fucking serious?" I said turning to face him.

We were standing in the middle of the clearing we always went to, it looked the same; there was no need for the blind fold. That shit was just annoying.

Seth rolled his eyes and pulled me down with him as he sat on the log. "Let me tell you a story." He said.

_What?_

"You brought me out here to tell me a story, please Seth; get on with it!" I groaned.

He pressed one finger to my lips, staring right into my eyes. "Mia," He said softly. "Shut the fuck up and listen."

I giggled and hit him on the arm. "Crude bastard." I giggled.

"Did I ever tell you about the time my dad asked my mum to marry him?" He asked looking down at me.

_For the second time since this fuckary started I felt the need to ask the simple question... What? But I let him continue._

I shook my head. "Nope."

He sucked in a deep breath. "Okay so one day... no wait I think it was at night... Oh who cares?" He stuttered. "So anyways my dad was talking to his dad about wanting to marry my mum, you know like Sue, my mum?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

_Seth, babe, as much as I love you I have no fucking idea what you're talking about._

He chuckled. "You know, if you had met my dad you would think this was funny."

I tried not to sigh and tell him to hurry up.

"So anyways he was talking to my grandfather about marrying my mum and my grandfather had strong objections and he made them very clear to my father; pointing out all the bad things about getting married to my mum. Pretty soon Dad was almost convinced it wasn't the right thing to do. Convinced that he shouldn't marry my mum that is, 'cause my grandfather had strong objections and what not."

_Oh god, he's rambling; the last time he rambled was when he was telling me he brought me a new car. Don't ask me why he did, 'cause I can't tell you; it's a piece of crap anyways, but I love it. We're fixing it up right now. But I digress. Jesus Seth, spit it out._

He took my hand carefully into his. "So my dad's sitting there thinking about how he could just leave it all behind and be free again; he's thinking that maybe it isn't such a great idea." He gave my hand a little squeeze. "But then he see's my mum walk around the corner and at the moment he knows exactly what he wants."

_I can feel my heart beating out of my chest, my god if this ends badly I'm going to cry. I swear to you!_

"So he walks up to her and he gets down on one knee," Seth slid off the log and knelt down in front of me... On one knee.

_Holy mother of all that is holy._

"And he pulls out this beautiful ring," Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, snapping it open he shows me the most beautiful ring I have ever seen, the diamond glistens in the sunlight.

_Oh my god, oh my god... Ohmymotherfuckinggod._

Seth looked up at me, his eyes lit up waiting for me to do something; I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe.

_I'm going to pass out._

"Mia," He whispered smiling up at me. "Will you marry me?"

_Yes, yes... Holy fuck yes._

A silent tear rolls down my cheek as I smile at the man that stole my heart from the very beginning.

"Yes."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the fully edited and betaed Imprinted. **

**There is now a one shot of Mia and Seth's wedding in Blake's POV.**

**Hope I hear from you soon.**

**Till then, s'laters.**

**Sarah xoxo**


	19. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

As I may have said a few times I do not own the Twilight world, SM does and thank God she was born; what would we be obsessed with if she wasn't?

Think about that.

SM owns:

The wolf pack.

The Cullens

Charlie, Billy, Sue

And any other Twilight related thing that I can't be bothered mentioning, just know they are hers.

Again I say thank you to your awesomeness.

I however am not a complete dead beat and am able to make up names by myself lol

I own:

Mia

Maggie

Christina

Blake

Robert

Connor

Mac

Chris

Maddy

The biggest thanks to Mia – my little cousin – you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life and I love you.

Also thanks to Christina, Robert, Connor, Chris and Maddy. Yes I know I stole your names and I'm not sorry.

Also a special call out to my girls whom I heart big time!

Kaysi – why do we live in Tassie? It's a hole. You're a lovely Beta child, you do sh!i without me telling you too; thanks. :)

Screaming Monkey – My first reader; you will always have a special place in my heart. I couldn't have done it without your constant death threats hehe, they make my day. Really.

Beccar – Child I heart you with my whole heart, you know that right. I have stayed up till almost four in the morning just to read what you have to say and it's always nice. You make me smile; even though you live in London! Oh and thanks for the banner :)

Kat Bella Cullen – I have no idea where you have been for the past like 5 MILLION YEARS! But I miss you. Goshhh! Come back please.

AND finally..

Mea – Yes you have the same name as my beautifulness, and you are one crazy chick. :P

Thank you to all my beautiful readers, I seriously wouldn't have been able to do it without you; I look forward to reading all your comments every time and I post and I always have a little chuckle when you get angry because of a cliffy.

I HEART YOU ALL!

I will now be working on Another Life and Cell 131, links are on my profile so feel free to move on other there and check them out. :)


End file.
